Sacrifice
by LOTSlover
Summary: Sequel to my fic Reborn, Richard and Kahlan are on their way to D'Hara so Richard can claim the throne, but there is a new threat looming ever closer that is out to destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE****:** Sacrifice

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: **PG-16 / T

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

**STORY TYPE****:** Angst / Romance / Adventure

**SPOILERS****: **Anything from Seasons 1 & 2

**DISCLAIMER****:** I love them and love to write about them even though I don't own them or make a dime.

**SUMMARY****: **Sequel to my fic _Reborn_, Richard and Kahlan are on their way to D'Hara so Richard can claim the throne, but there is a new threat looming ever closer that is out to destroy them.

**Chapter 1**

The snow crunched softly beneath his boots leaving an obvious trail of where he had been and where he was going. The air was chilly, but thankfully not miserably so. Pulling his cloak tighter, he paused momentarily to peer overhead to take in the black expanse of sky and the brilliant tiny lights that were sprinkled across it. It was a beautiful night, one that he hoped to be enjoying with his wife shortly.

The vastness of the sky above made him feel so small all of the sudden, so unlike the powerful Seeker and Lord Rahl, future Master of D'Hara. He felt so insignificant standing there beneath the blanket of countless stars staring down upon him, so unprepared for what he knew lay ahead for him and Kahlan. He also knew, though, that he would willingly give his life a hundred times over just to keep her safe.

Returning his focus to the task at hand, Richard raised his bow and arrow at the distant sounds of movement rustling through the fallen leaves and snow. He had been hoping for a buck that would provide them plenty of meat, but at this point he would take whatever came though those bushes so that he could return to Kahlan.

Panting softly, his breath came out in swirling wisps that disappeared almost as immediately as it escaped through his parted lips. His gaze narrowed as he focused in on his approaching prey, his head tilting slightly as he strained to hear the animal's exact location.

Time seemed to tick by at a frustratingly slow pace as he waited for the animal to appear. He knew he would have to wait for it to make its appearance instead of chasing after it. Any movement he made now would just alert it to his presence and scare it away.

Aiming his arrow, Richard kept his weapon drawn and ready, his eye staring down the shaft, ready to fire at the first sight of his game. The more winter was settling in, the more scarce food would start to become. A large buck would provide them enough food to get them through the next week on their way to D'Hara. They had plenty of supplies in the carriage they had brought along for Kahlan, but he didn't want to dip into their provisions too soon. If the weather worsened, it would slow them down, taking them even longer to get to the People's Palace.

Even though they could always stop and replenish their supplies, Richard had hoped to limit any appearances in town. The more out of sight and inconspicuous they were the better. He didn't want to leave an obvious trail for whoever was bent on eliminating his wife and children.

Someone was after them and until Richard had discovered more information about who that someone was, he didn't want their whereabouts known. Kahlan was now three months along and seemed to be showing a little more almost every day. The weight of responsibility of keeping her and their unborn daughters safe was growing heavier with every passing day, but he wouldn't trade a moment of it for anything in this world. He was going to be a father…and not just any father, but the father of Kahlan's babies. The thought alone caused his heart to burst with even more love than he thought possible.

Richard was momentarily startled from his thoughts when an owl began hooting from a tree branch high above his head. The bird's slow, lulling call to its mate filled the air with its solitude. Readjusting his position and his arrow, Richard returned his focus back to the rustling that still came from the other side of the thick patch of brush. In the distance, an owl mournfully returned its mate's call, sounding as forlorn as its partner. It created a sense of loneliness in the Seeker, making him miss Kahlan all the more.

Returning to his wait, Richard's thoughts began to slowly drift again. He was glad that he had chosen to bring Garren along with fifteen of his finest, most trusted men. Richard would have liked to have brought the entire Aydindril army along to make sure that Kahlan was protected on the way to D'Hara, but he knew the army was needed in Aydindril to defend the city and the Confessor's Palace from whatever attack still might come there. Not to mention, a larger entourage would most certainly draw a lot of unwanted attention.

He also wanted to make good time. If he brought too many soldiers with them, it would only slow them down. He couldn't be delayed right now with Kahlan's condition and winter's growing strength. Thankfully, the People's Palace in D'Hara lay to the southeast and winter hopefully wouldn't be as harsh as it would be in Aydindril. The weather was already improving after only traveling for a little over a week and a half.

Richard began to feel a strain in his muscles with holding his stilled position for so long, waiting for the deer to break through the brush that separated them. Once it broke through that thick undergrowth, the animal would be his.

He hoped that after tonight they would be able to find an inconspicuous little town that they could spend the night in. Richard hated watching Kahlan sleep on the cold hard ground night after night. He had tried to persuade her to sleep in the carriage, but she had adamantly refused, wanting to sleep on the ground like everyone else, not wanting to sleep away from her husband. She had murmured something under her breath about having to sleep without him by her side for two months and she wasn't about to do it again.

His wife's stubbornness never ceased to amaze him sometimes. Kahlan still refused to be treated any differently than everyone else just because she was three months along with the twins or because she was the Mother Confessor. It was one of the things that he loved about her, though.

When he had first met her, Richard never really understood who or what Kahlan truly was. He had known that she was a Confessor, but never completely grasped the extent of what that meant or the authority she held.

Someone in her position should have never been traipsing all over the Midlands, sleeping on the ground, digging for roots, searching for berries, or doing any of the hundred other trivial little things that she had gladly done. Never once, though, did she ever complain or let on as to the status that she actually held.

It wasn't until after Denna had told him exactly what Kahlan was capable of that things started falling into place, that Richard actually began to grasp the full extent of her power and authority. He had spent countless nights watching her sleep after that, astonished how truly unassuming and selfless this amazing woman was. Despite the promise to bury his feelings for her, Richard couldn't help the fall his heart had already taken, plunging further and deeper in love with her. Nothing was beneath her doing and yet no one would have ever guessed that none was above her.

Thinking of his wife, Richard could feel his heart begin to beat wildly with the familiar stirrings of love and respect that constantly flowed through his blood. It was a feeling that he never grew tired of, completely relishing every thrill it brought.

He still was unhappy with Kahlan's decision to not sleep in the comfort of the carriage, but he had to admit that he loved being able to sleep with her in his arms every night under the warmth of the blanket. He loved when she fell asleep in his arms, her face nestled so tenderly in the crook of his neck. Her warm breath on his skin, the soft brushing of her lips against his neck with every breath she took always sent shivers down his spine. He also loved it when she slept with her back nestled against his chest, his arm draping over her side, his hand resting over the swell of her belly.

It brought such excitement knowing his daughters were growing inside of her there just beneath his palm and at the same time aroused an intense hunger for her that he was dying to satisfy if but for only a few intimate moments; thus the other reason for hoping to find a tavern to stay in tomorrow night.

The rustling of the branches brought Richard out of his rapidly arousing thoughts. He was becoming quite warm despite the chill in the air. He was growing anxious to get back to Kahlan, to pull her aside to somewhere private where he could just kiss her, touch her anywhere he pleased, holding her firmly against his body without everyone watching them. They hadn't had a moment of privacy since the night before they had left Aydindril.

They'd had some stolen kisses here and there, a stray hand seductively caressing his thigh eliciting a soft moan or a hand brushing against the side of her breast bringing about a faint gasp as he passed by. A couple of times a goodnight kiss had grown rather heated, drawing a throat-clearing reprimand from Cara who seemed to always be standing guard annoyingly close by.

Just then, Richard heard his game finally begin to break through the brush. Tensing his muscles, his finger was itching to release the arrow, his heated need pleading for release just as much as his arrow. With a huff of annoyance, though, the Seeker lowered his weapon just as he was about to release it.

Cara and Garren suddenly broke through the brush, a smirk dancing on the Mord'Sith's lips visible even in the moonlight. Richard released an aggravated sigh, relieved he hadn't prematurely released his arrow.

"Cara!" he growled in annoyance. "I almost killed you!"

"You couldn't kill your most trusted protector, Lord Rahl. You know that you couldn't survive without me," she grinned as she approached him, Garren following closely at her heels.

"Any luck?" Richard asked.

"I landed a very nice buck back over that way," Cara proudly announced. "Some of Garren's men are already taking it back to camp so Kahlan can start preparing it for dinner."

"Well, at least one of us got it," Richard conceded as he shoved his arrow back into his quiver, slinging his bow over his shoulder. Now at least he could get back to camp and Kahlan.

Falling in step beside Garren and Cara, Richard felt a measure of comfort having Garren and his men along, giving added protection and allowing Richard the luxury of relaxing even if just a little bit. The men rotated taking watch during the night with Cara and Richard, allowing Zedd and Kahlan uninterrupted sleep which had been the source of another argument with his wife.

She had not been the least bit happy about not being allowed to take a turn at keeping watch. Richard, however, had been unyielding in his stand that she got a full night's sleep. She was still recovering from the poison and being with child was draining on top of the long days of travel. She was still painfully thin and fatigued easily, never once complaining or letting on that she was struggling, but Richard knew her better than anyone. He could see it in her eyes. Though she tried so hard to conceal it, Kahlan could never hide anything from him.

He'd had to pull her aside that first night, trying to calm her down and explain his reasons. In the end, Kahlan had finally relented, even though she was still visibly upset about it. He knew that despite how happy and excited she was about having children with him, she was frustrated with how much it limited her now. She was never one to let anything stop her or hold her back, but now she had no choice. She had to be more careful because she couldn't risk the wellbeing of their twins.

"Have there been reports from the men about anything suspicious?" Richard finally broke the silence as his mind continued to churn with possibilities of who was hunting them.

"Nothing yet, sir," Garren informed him, confident that if there was anything, his men would most definitely find it.

"Good," Richard muttered absentmindedly. Something continued to nudge the back of his mind, however, telling him to stay alert.

"Why don't you take a break from taking a turn at watch tonight, Lord Rahl," Garren offered. "My men and I are more than capable of keeping watch. We can alert you at the first sign of trouble."

"And me," Cara indignantly retorted as she smacked her hand against Garren's shoulder. "I'm not about to sleep while Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor are being hunted."

"I never meant to leave you out, Mistress Cara. I know how protective you are of them," Garren smiled broadly at the Mord'Sith by his side.

The look exchanged between Cara and Garren did not go unnoticed by the Seeker. They had been spending more and more time together, growing closer since leaving Aydindril. Richard had hoped that she would one day find love like he had with Kahlan and he couldn't be happier that it was Garren. Life was empty without someone to love, someone to love you in return.

"Just make sure you get rest too, Cara," Richard reminded his friend. "I need to have you at your best especially when we reach the People's Palace. We still don't know what we're up against."

The concern and apprehension was very evident in her Lord Rahl's voice, causing the Mord'Sith to cast a nervous glance his way. His brow was creased, his eyes distant with worry as he stared straight ahead.

"Don't worry, Lord Rahl. I'll not let anything happen to you or the Mother Confessor," Cara softly reassured him.

"Thank you, Cara, but it's not me that I'm worried about."

Before Cara could respond, they broke through into the clearing that was their campsite for the night. Richard came to stop as he caught sight of Kahlan. She was wearing her green traveling cloak that Chase's daughter had made her what seemed to him like another lifetime ago. As fitted as it was, he was surprised that she could still wear it, but he knew that wouldn't last too much longer.

Kahlan was bent over, working with a couple of the soldiers who were preparing the deer Cara had caught. Richard smiled to himself as he watched her laugh about something one of the men must have said.

She was so at ease, always trying to make others feel comfortable around her all the while knowing deep down how terrified everyone really was of her. He knew how much it truly hurt her that people feared her so. She always brushed it off as nothing, but he saw the hurt that often flashed through her eyes.

He felt his mouth suddenly go dry as he watched Kahlan hook a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen into her face. Never one to sit back and be served, his wife was down there with the men, helping them. Even though he'd seen her do it before, she never ceased to amaze him.

"Lord Rahl, your mouth is hanging open," Cara murmured impishly in his ear as she strode past him.

Completely unaware of it, Richard immediately closed his mouth as he continued to watch his wife. Kahlan straightened at that moment, revealing the proof of their lovemaking and setting his heart to hammering. Her bump was so very obvious in her travelling cloak and it turned him on even more knowing that he had planted his seed there.

She suddenly looked up at him, flashing that smile that belonged to no other but him, lighting up her whole face. Richard grinned back at her, his eyes conveying what he felt inside for her.

"There you are, my boy," Zedd exclaimed as he came up behind the Seeker, clapping him on the back as he came to stand beside him. "Wondered when you would be back. Kahlan and the men will have dinner ready soon."

"I see that," Richard murmured, his eyes never leaving the thin form of his wife. "I wish Kahlan would rest more."

"I'm afraid that you'll never be able to keep her down, Richard. Not even a war wizard could rein in that one," Zedd chuckled in response, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"I wouldn't want to. She's perfect in every way."

"I was pretty sure that you already thought so," Zedd grinned broadly. "Come; let's get ready for dinner."

Momentarily taking his eyes off of his wife, Richard watched Zedd as he made his way to sit by the campfire. Richard could already smell the delicious aroma of the meat as it cooked over the flames. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now.

Turning his attention back towards Kahlan, he saw her walking towards him. Coming to stand before him, she eagerly leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm glad you're back," she murmured against his lips. "I missed you while you were gone."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make it up to you then," he huskily told her as he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. He dipped his head, capturing her lips with his. The sweet warmth of her mouth was better and more satisfying to his appetite than any food could ever be.

"Kahlan! I think the meat is almost done!"

Richard could feel Kahlan begin to giggle against his lips at the sound of Zedd's voice. Pulling back, she brushed a strand of hair from his forehead. "I better go check on dinner before your grandfather dies of starvation."

"I'm starving too, you know. Will you come back and check on me as well?" he enticingly teased as he held her close, rolling his hips to emphasize his need for her. He watched a soft blush rise to her cheeks, causing a flutter in the pit of his stomach. Spirits, she was so gorgeous.

"You find us a private room and I'll attend to your hunger all night long, Seeker," she seductively purred as she brushed her lips temptingly against his before pulling away from his embrace.

Richard groaned deep in his throat at the thought of a room alone with Kahlan, meeting each other's every urge hour after blissful hour. He watched as she walked away from him, taking in the sway of her feminine curves. He knew he had to find an inn soon before he exploded…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walking back to camp with a load of wood in his arms, Richard shivered slightly from the cold breeze that suddenly broke through the trees. He couldn't wait until he was lying beneath the warmth of the blanket with Kahlan in his arms.

Entering camp, his eyes instantly fell upon his wife sitting on a log by the fire, her green blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She was staring into the flames, her face filled with bewilderment.

Setting down his load of firewood, Richard made his way towards her, dropping down on the log beside her. Hooking an arm around her shoulders, he gently pulled her against him, adoring how perfectly they always fit together.

Kahlan suddenly buried her head into his chest as she flung her arms tightly around him. He was momentarily taken off guard by the force with which she threw herself into his embrace, causing him to be filled with worry as he wrapped his other arm securely around her.

"Kahlan, what is it?" he softly asked, his brow furrowed as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's nothing."

Her muffled voice against his shirt shot tingles through his body, her nose and lips brushing against him, her breath so warm and enticing. Rubbing her back, he knew that something was obviously wrong despite her denial.

"I wish you'd talk to me."

"It's nothing…really…I'm sorry…"

Richard sighed heavily as his eyes swept around the camp now, anxious to discover what could have upset her while he had been gone. She had seemed fine during dinner, laughing when Cara told them about she had been able to get the buck before the mighty hunter Lord Rahl had been able to track it down. Something had changed since then, though.

He watched now as some soldiers were readying for bed about the perimeter of the camp while others were out patrolling the surrounding area. Cara sat on the far end of the camp talking to Garren while he cleaned his sword. Zedd had already been sound asleep on the other side of the campfire by the carriage when Richard had left to gather more firewood.

Feeling something wet against his chest, Richard pulled back to look at Kahlan. Noticing her tears, he took her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping her damp cheeks.

"Kahlan, please…you're starting to scare me," he pleaded with her as his lips skimmed along her face, tasting the saltiness of the drops as he attempted to take her hurts upon himself. "Are you alright? Is it the babies?"

"You'll think I'm a horrible person," she choked out as she attempted to escape his hold on her.

Richard quickly grabbed hold of her arms, not allowing her to leave without talking to him. She closed her eyes unable to look into his face as shame-filled drops continued to trickle down her cheeks.

"I would never think that of you, Kahlan. It hurts me to see you upset. Please…talk to me."

Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips as she gazed up at him through her eyelashes. Taking a deep breath, she decided to tell him. "I…I'm scared, Richard."

"I am not going to let anything happen to you, Kahlan. I would die before I let anything happen to you," he vehemently promised her as he unconsciously tightened his grip on her arms.

"I know and that's what scares me…I'm terrified of losing you," she finally admitted to him, her chin dropping with grief at the thought.

They had so much to look forward to now with the birth of their twin daughters in the next six months, the excitement of trying to unite two lands, creating a whole new world for their children to grow up in. Her husband was going to be the Lord Rahl, Ruler of D'Hara and she couldn't be more proud of him. But fear continued its relentless hammering in her heart, making her afraid that her whole world was going to come crashing down around her at any moment.

Richard's face softened with her confession, shifting from resolute determination to tenderness and love. "Kahlan, you're not going to lose me. We've worked too hard for this, dreamed too long of building a life together. You can't get rid of me so easily now," he gently teased her, trying to lift her spirits.

"But it may not be your choice. We don't even know who is coming after you, Richard. What if they…"

"Coming after us…they are coming after us, Kahlan, and I'm not about to let whoever it is harm our family. I plan on growing very old with you Kahlan Amnell and I'm not about to let you give up on that dream," he heatedly declared as he placed his fingers beneath her chin, gently lifting her head to look at him.

"I just can't lose you. I love you so much it hurts at times and I…I can't have these babies without you. I don't even know if I will be a good mother," she admitted her fear, guilt lacing her voice as she finally freed herself from his hold on her, turning away from him in shame.

Richard swiftly shifted to his knees on the ground before her, his large hands coming to rest on her thighs. "Kahlan, I just know that you're going to be an amazing mother. Our girls are going to absolutely adore you…just as much as I do."

"It's just so frustrating. I feel so guilty because I can't do the things that I'm used to doing. I feel like such a horrible mother for resenting the fact that the babies are not allowing me to be who I am.

"I already love my daughters and want nothing more than to have more babies with you, Richard. I'm just not used to being slowed down or told I can't do something," she softly cried, her words coming out in a heated rush as tears began to spill down her cheeks once more. "I feel so inadequate to be the Mother Confessor now, to be a mother to our daughters and, in a couple more months…I won't even be able to be a wife to you the way that you need," she finished, closing her eyes against the flood of guilt-ridden tears, embarrassed by her admission.

Kahlan began to nervously chew on her bottom lip, so worried about what Richard would think of her with her confession. She never should have said those things. To hear them come pouring out of her own lips had turned her stomach into knots, making her nauseous and leaving a bitter taste in her throat. She would understand if Richard didn't want to sleep by her side tonight even though she didn't think she'd be able to bear it if he were that upset with her.

Kahlan was surprised, however, when she felt his mouth gently grazing against her lips. Drawing a shuddering breath, she swallowed back her tears as she slowly began to respond to the love he was pouring into his kisses. Her hands softly grasped the sides of his face, her fingers caressing the scruff that lined his jaw as his hands began kneading her thighs.

Richard could tell that Kahlan had been bottling up her emotions for a while by the way they all came pouring out in palpable frustration. She had looked so broken as she wept, her eyes downcast and unable to look at him. Her sorrowful admission caused his heart to crumble while at the same time creating an overwhelming sense of warmth to suddenly spring up from deep within his core.

Pulling back for air, Kahlan was stunned to see the sheer love and compassion reflected so evidently in his warm brown eyes. She had expected for him to be upset with her or at the very least disappointed in her for feeling the way that she did. They both had been so excited about the twins and she didn't want to take that away from him.

"That's my Kahlan," he murmured with a soft smile on his face, pressing his forehead against hers as he drew in deep breaths. "Always worrying about everyone else but herself," he tenderly said as he buried his hands in her hair, tilting her head down to press his lips to her brow.

"You aren't upset with me for feeling those things?" she questioned as she stared at him in amazement.

"Why would I be upset with you for telling me what you feel inside? I want you to talk to me about anything, Kahlan, no matter how horrible you fear it may seem. I would never be upset with you for how you feel about something. It's what makes you Kahlan, the only one that I love more than life itself."

"But I feel terrible for feeling like the babies will keep me from my duties, from being the wife that you need."

"Kahlan, I don't want you to be worrying about me and my needs. My only need is you, that you are safe and happy," he admitted to her as he gently spread her knees apart so that he could shift even closer to her. "I would be lying if I told you I didn't love the physical part of our marriage, but I'm also content with just being able to hold my wife at night while she carries my daughters. And I'd be lying too if I said that I didn't have feelings of guilt just like you."

"What could you possibly feel guilty about, Richard? I know you're going to be a great father. I saw how you were with Renn and I knew even then you would make such a wonderful father someday."

"You were thinking of having a baby with me even then?" he teased with a mischievous grin, his voice rough with desire at the thought.

"Maybe a little," she admitted, her cheeks turning rosy with the admission. "But at the time I thought it was only a fantasy, one that I could never have with you."

"Well, both of our fantasies are coming true then because I dreamed of marrying you, making and having babies with you since I first met you," he said, staring into her deep blue depths as he stroked the side of her face.

Tilting her head, Kahlan melted into the soothing touch of her husband. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Richard Cypher?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing about you for almost two years now," he smiled softly. "And I have plenty that I worry and feel guilty about too, Kahlan. I'm terrified I'm going to lose you, that I will fail you, that I won't be able to protect you and our daughters. I feel guilty that I made love to you, that you came to be with child that night and then leaving you like I did.

"I feel terrible sometimes that you are carrying our twins now when it's so dangerous. I should have been stronger, should have waited to be with you like that until after I had returned from D'Hara. Does that make me a horrible father for wishing that you weren't with child right now, wishing that we had waited to have children until after we had united the Midlands and D'Hara?"

"No, Richard…Spirits, no!" Kahlan adamantly told him as she grasped his face, pressing her lips to his, kissing him with an intense passion that belonged to no man but him.

He parted his lips, anxious to taste her, but instead suddenly found her tongue exploring his mouth before he could do anything about it. They both moaned softly into the kiss, each absorbing the reassurance that they were sharing with each other in that moment, drawing them even closer than before.

"I love you, Kahlan," he panted softly, brushing his nose along her cheek.

"Forever, Richard."

Kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear, Richard could feel her heart begin to pound against his chest. He knew he needed to stop this now before they couldn't. "Let's go to bed," he whispered into her ear as he hugged her tightly.

"You kiss me like that and expect me to be able to sleep?" she gasped as she nuzzled her nose against his neck, her lips and tongue teasing his flesh.

Richard moaned at the feel of her lips playing over his neck. "I swear to the Creator I will find us a private room tomorrow night."

"You better, Richard Cypher or we'll both have to take a very long bath in a very cold lake," she chuckled lightly.

"Kahlan, that's not making it any easier to let go of you right now. The thought of you naked in water is just making me want you even more now," he groaned, his voice straining with his intensifying desire.

"Well, you'll just have to use that image to hold you over until tomorrow night," she breathily reminded him as her hands began to stroke higher and higher up his thighs, watching his breathing become more and more erratic the higher she got.

"You are so evil," he barely managed to choke out as he quickly seized her wrists before she got any closer, a wicked grin spreading across his face, his eyes blazing with the heat she could feel radiating between their bodies.

Kahlan grinned back, relishing the site of her handsome husband so aroused by her. Her eyes fell to the muscles of his chest she could see peeking through the opening of his blue shirt. The site of his chest rising and falling heavily caused her breath to hitch.

He smirked as he watched Kahlan's eyes roaming over him, her naked desire playing on her face. It only made him want to take her right there even more. A low growl in his throat was Kahlan's only warning as he seized her lips in a passionate kiss that made her head spin, creating a heated rush to wash over her.

"You two just really need to get a room already before you both explode."

"We'd love to, Cara, but we won't reach the next town until tomorrow night," Richard grumbled as he released his hold on his wife, attempting to catch the breath she had just stolen away.

Standing to his feet, Richard offered his hand to Kahlan, helping her up. He quickly wrapped his fingers tightly around her hand, giving it a loving squeeze as he gazed longingly at her.

"Wonderful! You're passionate cries and moans will keep me up all night long."

"No one said you had to sleep at the inn. You could always sleep in the woods with Garren and the other men," Kahlan teased, having also noticed the growing attraction that had developed between the two.

"I'll just suffer through it," Cara huffed in annoyance. "I can't let you two stay in town unprotected."

"I'm sure that we'll be fine for one night," Kahlan replied as she followed Richard to their bedrolls.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Trouble seems to follow the both of you everywhere you go," Cara reminded them. "Just try to keep the noise down for my sake."

"I'm sorry, Cara, but you'll be the last thing on my mind when I'm finally alone with my wife tomorrow night," Richard replied with a smirk as he knelt down to retrieve their blankets from their packs.

"Maybe I can get Zedd to knock me out with a magical spell," Cara rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself as she walked away, leaving the lovers alone once more.

Settling down on his bedroll, Richard pulled the blankets over them. Kahlan immediately snuggled into his warm embrace, burying her face into the hollow of his neck. She breathed deeply, inhaling his woodsy scent. It was euphoria to her soul.

Richard felt her lips lightly caress his neck, sending sparks shooting up his spine and into his brain. Before he could respond, however, he realized that she had almost immediately fallen asleep. Drawing her tighter to him to keep her warm, he rested his head on top of hers, savoring the feel of her body lying so perfectly against his.

He knew how exhausted Kahlan was, how much more the expense of her emotions had drained her. He was relieved that she had opened up to him, falling asleep so quickly in his arms. He couldn't help the worry that still drifted through his soul and seized his heart every time he stared into her slender face or noticed the shadows that still haunted her eyes. She was looking much healthier than she had when he had first returned to her in Aydindril, but it still pained him to watch how slowly she was recovering from the near-death experience.

Drifting off to sleep with his lover lying contentedly against him, Richard could hardly wait until they reached Fairhaven tomorrow night, until he could feel her moist flesh pressed so heatedly against his and he could show her once more just how much she meant to him.

XXX

Coming to sit down again next to Garren, Cara couldn't keep her eyes off of her friends as they lay together by the fire. Lord Rahl was holding Kahlan in his arms as she slept, her head buried into his chest. Cara couldn't hide the slight smile that crept to her lips as she noticed the contented look that veiled her Lord Rahl's face as he too quickly succumbed to sleep's desperate pull.

Casting a glance at the Mord'Sith, Garren noticed the look on her face, the envy that had momentarily filled her green eyes. "They are truly amazing together, aren't they?" he finally commented as he continued cleaning his sword.

"Yes, they are," she absentmindedly replied, not realizing what she had just admitted until after she had allowed the words to slip past her lips. "And if you ever tell them I said that, I'll rip your tongue out."

"I wouldn't dream of betraying your confidence, Mistress Cara," he chuckled as he inspected his weapon. "They mean a lot to you," he finally said as more of a statement than a question as he placed his sword back in its scabbard.

"Yes; Zedd, Kahlan, Lord Rahl…they're my family," she softly admitted as she watched them sleep. "I would gladly sacrifice myself to make sure they were safe."

"As would I," he readily agreed as he ran a hand back through his wavy black hair. "Do you think you will ever marry for love?"

Neither knew who was more taken aback at that moment – Garren for actually voicing the question or Cara for having him ask her. Garren stared at his boots, desperately wishing he could take back the words that had created such an awkward moment. He knew he had feelings for her, but he wasn't really sure what to do about it yet.

Cara suddenly felt so vulnerable, so nervous, so unlike the confident and aggressive Mord'Sith that she normally was. She knew that she felt something for him, but she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to open her heart to anyone yet. Leo's death had hit her hard, but at the same time she knew that she didn't want to miss out on an opportunity of something with Garren.

Fiddling with the chain of the agiel she held in her hand, Cara kept her focus on the weapon. "I hope so," she softly ventured.

"I hope to someday as well," he quietly admitted, keeping his attention on the dancing flames of the fire before them.

Casting a quick glance at the beautiful Mord'Sith sitting beside him, Garren felt as if his heart suddenly had wings as he noticed her lips turn up into a soft smile at his words…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the comments! They are much appreciated! :)**

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure we have everything we need?"

"Yes, sir," he replied with an eagerness to please as he stood at attention.

"I hope you're right. They're heading this way and I want to be prepared for their arrival," he commented despite knowing that the direness of the situation had not fallen on deaf ears.

"The scouts have been keeping a close watch on them, sir. They've been following closely, but not close enough to be discovered."

"Good. I don't want them to know about me just yet."

"Shall we precede as previously planned, sir?"

"Yes, I don't want them turning back to Aydindril for any reason. We must keep up them heading towards D'Hara," he calmly told his companion as he stroked his goatee with his thumb and forefinger.

"I will alert the Sisters," he obediently replied with a low bow.

"And she is still with child?"

"Yes, sir. Twins."

"Very good…very good indeed," he muttered beneath his breath. "Things are working out better than I had hoped."

He paced deep in thought as he reviewed his plans from start to finish. Things hadn't gone according to plan in the very beginning, but he had made some adjustments and things were at last falling nicely into place.

"Will that be all, sir?" the young man tentatively asked as he watched the man pace about the room for several moments.

"What?" he asked, startled from his thoughts. His dark eyes were twin storms of wickedness as he stared absentmindedly at the younger man, causing him to tremble slightly at the power he saw burning there. "Oh, yes…carry on, Tobias."

"Yes, sir; as you wish," Tobias bowed deeply, pausing a heartbeat in his gesture before straightening up, partly out of reverence for the man before him and partly out of fear for those eyes that seemed to bore straight through to his very soul.

Turning, Tobias quickly left to carry out his orders, relieved to have made it out alive once again. He did not really know how he had gotten himself into this whole mess, but he was going to make damned sure he lived through it one way or another.

XXX

"Richard, what are you up to?"

"It's a surprise… just keep your eyes closed," he told her as he led her down the hall, keeping a tight grip on her hands as he walked backwards. "Can't I do something special for you once in a while?"

Richard repeatedly peered over his shoulder as he guided her, careful not to cause her to fall. It was difficult taking his eyes off of her, though. Even with her eyes closed, she looked so beautiful walking down the hall, an amused look playing across her features, her lips turned up in excited anticipation.

"Yes, but just being with you is more than enough for me."

"Being with you is all I've ever wanted, but I also love taking care of you as well, Kahlan."

"I'm more than anxious to take care of your need tonight," she replied with a grin.

Richard felt a heated rush of arousal begin to churn in the pit of his stomach at the reminder, his breath hitching with her seductive insinuation. "I have definitely not forgotten, but right now this is for you."

"Do I at least get a little hint?" she lightly giggled.

Richard chuckled softly at the innocent expression on her face in addition to the sweet sound of her voice. She sounded so much like a little girl anxiously awaiting a birthday gift. He imagined that this was how their daughters would be someday. The thought melted his heart, joy spreading through his body and reaching his toes. He was so excited he didn't know how he was going to be able to wait the next six months until their daughters' arrival. He couldn't wait to spoil his daughters as much as he planned on spoiling his wife for the rest of her life.

"No, we're almost there," Richard informed her, his eyes roaming over her perfect form.

He could barely wait to remove that dress from her body, to run his hands and mouth all over her skin that was like the finest velvet. She was the wonderful combination of sweet innocence and unbridled passion all in one exquisite body. And she belonged to no one but him.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Kahlan opened her eyes to find herself standing in the middle of a large room. There was a big bed in the corner with the covers turned down, a fireplace along the far wall with a fire already burning brightly in it. Lit candles were scattered throughout the room, creating a warm enchanting glow. Off to the side in the room stood a large bathtub with steam swirling up from the watery depths it held.

"Richard," she softly muttered in disbelief. "When? How?"

"I wanted to do something special for my beautiful wife because I love her…" he murmured as his lips met hers in a sweet kiss. "…with all my heart."

Her astonishment rapidly disappeared as she eagerly began to respond to his kiss. Her fingers quickly found his hair as she pulled him closer, begging him not to stop despite her curiosity as to how he had been able to put something like this together without her knowing about it.

They had only just arrived in Fairhaven a couple of hours ago or so. Richard had gone into the tavern, securing rooms for the four of them while Garren and his men had stayed discreetly in the woods on the outskirts of town.

Despite the thrilling anticipation of a night alone with Kahlan, Richard had felt guilty about staying at a tavern in a nice warm bed while the men stayed out in the cold of the woods at night, but Garren had reassured him that they were more than fine and that the men had all agreed that the Mother Confessor was in need of a good bed for once instead of the hard ground especially in her condition.

"Come; let's get you out of that dress and into the warm water before it gets cold," Richard murmured after finally breaking the kiss.

"When did you have time to do this?" she questioned, her blue eyes sparkling with wonder as he began untying the laces of her dress.

"When I secured our rooms for the night," he replied, his gaze eagerly focused on the task at hand, the sight of her breasts rising and falling as he worked caused his pulse to quicken with growing anticipation. "They got everything ready while we ate dinner."

"You truly are a rare person, Richard Cypher," she murmured as she caressed his cheek, her special smile gracing her lips as she stared into the chocolate orbs that were now locked on her.

Finishing the last of the laces, Richard reluctantly broke his gaze from the passion that seemed to radiate from her core and illuminated her entire face. His fingers gently brushed along her collarbone as they slipped beneath the soft fabric of her dress. His touch sent shivers down her spine, her body trembling slightly in response as he slowly pushed the material from her shoulder, exposing her creamy skin.

Richard's lips were slightly parted, his breaths already escalating at the sight of her exposed flesh as he proceeded to repeat the action along her other shoulder. He watched Kahlan's eyes slide closed as her dress fell to her waist, exposing her corset.

Running his fingers lightly down her arms and then her sides, he felt her shiver again beneath his fingertips as a subtle gasp floated from her parted lips. He gently pushed her dress past her growing belly, pausing to caress his fingers over her womb before pushing it the rest of the way over her hips, allowing it to drop to the floor.

Anxious to touch him as well, Kahlan began to slide her hands over his chest, finding the opening of his shirt and slipping her hand inside. She began to rake her fingernails lightly over his hard muscles as her other hand tugged his shirt free from his breeches.

Leaning in, Richard softly kissed her as he reached behind her and began unlacing her corset. He groaned at the feel of her heated touch as her other hand slipped up under his shirt and began stroking the muscles of his back. Deepening the kiss, he quickened his pace to remove the offending material separating them. He had wanted this time to be about her, but his desire was rapidly spiraling out of his control. He knew he needed to slow this down before he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"Not yet," he breathed in her ear, grasping hold of her wrist and pulling it from the opening of his shirt. He kissed along the inside of her wrist before releasing her. "I want this to be all about you right now," he murmured with a passionate tone that caused goose flesh to ripple over her skin as he kissed along her collarbone before journeying up her neck.

"This is what I want," she gasped as his teeth raked the delicate flesh behind her ear before stroking it with his tongue and lips. "I need to be with you…now…"

Groaning at the sound of her expressing her need for him, Richard had to pull back to catch his breath, attempting to regain control of his increasing arousal before he lost it all together and took her to their bed right now.

"In a little bit," he replied, clearing his throat as he tried to stay focused on the plans he'd set out in his mind yesterday. "I have something else I want to do first."

"Something better than making love with me?"

"No, definitely not better, just…different," he decided as he briefly captured her lips with his to hold her over. "Something that will be almost as pleasurable, but definitely not better."

The feel of his hands stroking over her back as he finished untying her laces, his tongue and lips on her ear were driving her wildly insane with want for him. She couldn't imagine there could be anything better right now than making love with him, but he obviously had something else in mind.

Finally opened her eyes, Kahlan suddenly found him kneeling down before her. He gently lifted her leg, slipping her boot off of her foot, his lips caressing along her calf. Reaching for the other boot, Kahlan placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she gazed down at him. She could hardly believe that he had gone to all of this trouble just for her.

Her eyes began to swim with tears, overwhelmed by the depths of his love for her. Here they were trying to get to D'Hara to claim the throne before Darken Rahl, attempting to stay alive while being chased by Creator knew who and her amazing husband had paused in the midst of the turmoil storming around them to attend to her.

Standing to his feet, Richard smiled softly as he noticed tears slipping from her eyes. Cupping her face in his hands, he stared into her striking blue orbs. "Oh, Kahlan," he whispered so sweetly with a lop-sided smile, stunned by the intense emotion he found shining in her eyes.

"I love you so much, my Richard," she murmured, embarrassed by the tears that seemed to rise to the surface at any given moment despite her best efforts.

"I love you more today than I did yesterday…and I swear I will love you more tomorrow than today, my Kahlan," he promised her.

Reaching down, Richard took her hand in his and led her to the bathtub. Helping her into the steaming water, he was mesmerized by her stunning beauty as she lowered herself into the bathtub. She gasped as the warm water enveloped her, her eyes sliding closed as she relished the marvelous sensation of being submerged in an actual bathtub full of hot water instead of cleaning up in an icy cold river.

Kahlan opened her eyes to find Richard slipping off his breeches, her eyes drinking in his perfect masculine form that made her heart flutter every time she saw him. She smiled wickedly, immediately loving where all of this was heading.

Climbing into the tub with her, Richard settled down behind her, cradling her between his knees. Taking hold of her hair, he began running his fingers through the strands, relishing its silky feel. He had always been so intrigued with her hair, no other comparing to its length or beauty.

Cupping his hand, he poured water over the locks as he gently tilted her head back towards him. Kahlan readily complied as the warm water began to run over her. She moaned softly as he began rubbing soap into her hair, his fingers working through the tangles and massaging her scalp. She slowly began to relax despite the worries and cares that she'd been clinging so tightly to.

Warm water began to sluice over her hair and back as Richard rinsed the soap from the long strands, carefully wiping the soapy water from her forehead to keep it from getting into her eyes. He smiled to himself at the sounds that continually escaped her lips as she relaxed into his touch.

Kahlan's hands found his knees, grasping hold of them on either side of her as he continued to rinse her hair. The feel of his gentle touch on her was making desire thrum from deep within her pelvis and yet at the same time was creating a calming sense of peace within her.

Gathering her tresses in his hands, he gently squeezed the excess water from her hair. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arm around her chest, his lips finding her ear. Nibbling lightly, he pulled her back to rest against his chest as he began to run the soap over her body.

Kahlan sighed in utter contentment as she lay in her lover's arms against his naked body in the hot water. Richard had been right. This was almost as pleasurable as making love with him…but not quite. She lightly ran her fingers in lazy circles around his kneecap as he shifted to place his feet between her legs, wrapping his legs around hers, keeping her pinned within the confines of his embrace. It was the most peaceful, secure feeling being cocooned in his love like this.

One of his arms was draped across her breasts, his hand resting on her shoulder while his other hand rubbed the soap back and forth over her body. The feel of her in his arms like this was intoxicating and yet so serene. There was suddenly no D'Hara or Aydindril, no evil brother or a murdered sister, no thrones to claim or Councils to preside over, no enemy out for their blood, no duties or responsibilities to attend to. There was only him and her and the babies they had created.

Kahlan closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his hard body holding her close. He knew her better than she even knew herself. It was as if when they had fallen in love, they had crawled inside each other's hearts and minds, living beneath their lover's skin. She knew that Richard felt the same way. She could tell by the way he looked at her, could see it when she gazed into his dark brown eyes, finding herself there in the soulful depths.

Moving his hand from her belly, Richard cupped more water and poured it over her body as he began kissing along the tendon of her neck. "Do you like your surprise?" he murmured against her throat, causing chills to spiral through her core.

"Most definitely," she sighed peacefully as her hand began stroking the back of his thigh.

"I'm glad," he simply replied as he returned his attention to her slender neck.

Convinced he had done a thorough job of making sure she was cleaned from head to toe, he paused long enough to reach over the edge of the tub, retrieving a bottle of lavender oil. Pouring the oil into his hand, he began rubbing the liquid into her skin causing her to melt even further back into his body. He didn't think that they could possibly be any closer than they already were unless he was buried within her sweet depths.

"Richard," she heatedly moaned, delighting in the feel of his hands moving over her flesh as he worked the calming oil into her skin.

Grinning, Richard leaned forward a little, drawing her thighs up more so that he could rub oil over her legs. His lips found her ear, teasing the lobe before finally responding to her. "Yes, my love?"

Kahlan felt like she was going to burst into flames with the way Richard was playing her body like a finely tuned instrument, his hands working over her thighs so close to her…

"Kahlan?" he prompted with a grin as he heard her gasp in expectation as his hands danced very low now across her abdomen as he nipped and kissed his way along her shoulder, knowing she wouldn't really be able to respond to him with the way he was running his hands and lips over her.

"Rich-ard…" she finally choked out as she clutched his knees, desperate for him to set her free and bring her the release that only he could bring her.

His name came out so sensually that it caused his blood to begin pounding hotly through his veins. He so loved to slowly and torturously build her pleasure before they finally came together. It always seemed to heighten the intimacy and passion for both of them.

Richard suddenly knew this bath was going to be ending very shortly as she reached a hand behind her, grasping his neck and pulling him to lean over her shoulder for a kiss. Kissing her awkwardly like this was barely satisfying at this point for either of them, needing so much more now.

Richard poured the oil over her breasts and along her abdomen causing her to gasp from the coolness of the liquid against her rapidly heating flesh. His hands immediately began rubbing over her belly before finally finding her breasts and massaging the oil into her skin.

Her gasp quickly became a sensuous moan as she arched her back into his hold on her with a sheer desire that was taking control of her whole body. She needed him…now. She quickly flipped over in his arms, displacing some of the water as she broke free from his hold on her, but neither cared as she immediately locked her legs around his waist, settling herself in his lap, her breasts now pressed against his chest.

"I think it's time I paid some attention to you for a while, Seeker," she breathed in his ear as she retrieved the soap and began to run it along his neck and shoulder. She chuckled softly with the low throaty sound that vibrated up from deep within his chest, something between a growl and a strangled moan.

Closing his eyes, Richard savored the feeling of Kahlan straddling him like she was, her warm flesh slick with oil now pressed against his as she worked the soap over his body, cupping water and pouring it over his head. Kahlan suddenly shifted her position slightly, allowing herself more room as she ran the soap over his nipples and then lower over his abdomen.

Richard was beginning to wonder if he would even survive long enough for her to do whatever it was she was going to do to him now. The thrilling anticipation alone was about to push him right over the edge. He sighed deeply when he felt her lips against his, her tongue begging him for access. He readily complied with her demands, eager to give her whatever she wanted from him and so much more…


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is rated "M" just to be safe!**

**Thanks for the lovely comments! So happy you're enjoying this!**

**Chapter 4**

Returning to her room, Cara ran a towel through her wet hair. It had felt good to get cleaned up with warm water in an actual washroom without woodland creatures scampering about, appearing at any given moment, pausing to stare at her while she attempted to keep some sort of propriety out in the wilderness.

Of course, not that she cared all that much about modesty. She was Mord'Sith after all and they had been trained to use their bodies in any means necessary to protect and please the Lord Rahl, especially being trained in the ways of sexual satisfaction. Modesty had been thrown out the window during her training, long forgotten but never more so then when Darken Rahl had paid her visits.

But since being around her new Lord Rahl, Cara had rediscovered some small measure of that reserve again, regaining some of that self-worth that had been so brutally stolen away from her. She was still a very sexual being, seductiveness oozing with every step she took. It was something that was just a natural part of her because of her beauty; something, however, that had been completely manipulated and exploited by her training as Mord'Sith.

Cara would have never been so bold or nearly as seductive as she was now if it hadn't been for her training. If it hadn't been for Richard Rahl, though, she never would have rediscovered certain aspects of herself that had long been surrendered to the Mord'Sith way of life.

Coming to stand by the window, Cara paused to stare out into the night. Soft light lit the now empty dark streets of the small town, giving it a welcoming glow. The moon was bright as the stars appeared to blink at her. Her gaze slowly trailed down the main street towards the woods at the edge of town.

Squinting, Cara attempted to see some sort of evidence that Garren and his men were out there, some sort of sign of where they actually were camped for the night. She knew it was best that no one was aware of their presence, but something inside of her was anxious to see him, to even see his shadow as he moved silently through the woods in performance of his duties.

As she watched the thick line of trees, she felt her heart quicken with the thought of him, the notion that he might actually be thinking of her at that same moment. She huffed in annoyance at herself as she abruptly turned away from the window. She was being ridiculous, acting like a foolish teenager in love. This was so unlike her. What had come over her the last several weeks?

Draping her wet towel over the back of a chair, Cara turned the lamp down, allowing the darkness of the night and midnight shadows to swiftly seep into her room. Dark shadows danced across the wall as the naked tree branches outside swayed back and forth in the wind just outside her window.

Lying down on her bed, Cara stared at the ceiling as her mind tried to process what her heart was telling her. She didn't know if she was ready to surrender her heart to Garren yet. Things were too unknown right now, danger lying in wait at every turn, not mention what awaited them when they reached D'Hara. But could she really pass up the chance to love again, to have someone care about her in that way?

She finally closed her eyes, anxious to fall asleep, knowing the thoughts that were going to continue drifting through her mind. They were the same thoughts and feelings she'd been dealing with now for weeks if she were truly honest with herself.

Even before leaving Aydindril, Garren had somehow managed to capture her attention. It hadn't been that difficult, though. His black wavy hair that hung just past his jaw, the goatee that framed his mouth, his dark grey eyes that were brimming with amusement had easily caught her eye. He was so unlike the blond, fair D'Haran men that she had been used to at the People's Palace.

It had started out with innocent teasing, getting to know each other through their respective duties. He had never pushed her or forced her into anything that caused her to feel trapped. That had probably been the smartest thing he could have ever done. Anything more aggressive and she would have removed his head or would have run away from him, hiding herself and her heart from him forever.

Rolling onto her side, Cara pulled the blanket over her, her mind fighting what her heart was demanding that she follow. She didn't know if she was ready to love again, but then again, did she really have a say in it? Her heart seemed to be taking over, falling in love with Garren against her will. She had a feeling this was one battle she was doomed to lose.

XXX

Kissing Kahlan was like tasting the finest wine, blissfully intoxicating and satisfying and yet leaving him wanting so much more. Her tongue was stroking his mouth in a wonderful imitating prelude of what was to come. Cupping more water, she let it trickle down in tiny rivulets over his head and face as she continued to kiss him so passionately.

The feel of the warm water running over him as she made love to him with her mouth was driving him crazy with a fierce need that had been steadily escalating all evening. He groaned in disappointment as Kahlan suddenly released his mouth and began blazing a trail to his ear.

"Make love to me, Richard…please," she moaned softly in his ear. "I need to feel you now."

Desperate to taste her all over again, Richard turned his head, meeting her lips in an open-mouth kiss, tongues clashing and warring for dominance. His eyes slid closed at the feel of Kahlan's body sliding over his, setting his blood on fire. Her body, her scent and her taste were all like a sweet medley being sung to his soul.

Her hands quickly found his wet hair, the feel of his heart pounding beneath her breast further deepening the desperate ache that permeated her soul, driving the need to feel every inch of his body moving in perfect rhythm with hers. He involuntarily bucked his hips up into her, causing water to splash over the edge of the tub. He knew that he needed to get her to the bed soon before they made love right there, flooding their room with the bathwater.

Wrapping his arms around her, he held her firmly against him as he sat forward. "I better get you to that bed before you catch cold or we drown," he muttered seductively against her throat as he continued kissing her moist flesh.

It took everything he had to release his hold on her as he helped her stand to her feet. Helping her out of the bathtub, Richard grabbed a towel and gently began drying her off. The cooler air of the room as well as the anticipation of being completely filled with him caused her to shiver as he crouched down to dry off her legs. He followed the path of the towel with his mouth as he worked his way back up her body.

Kahlan's fingers were massaging his head as he paused to feather kisses over her abdomen before his lips found her breasts. She gasped as he finally took her into his mouth and began sucking on her soft flesh. Her knees grew weak with the escalating passion that was now thrumming forcefully through her entire body and settling into her pelvis in eager preparation for him. She tightly gripped his shoulders in a desperate effort remain standing. She abruptly felt strong arms wrap around her and suddenly she felt as if she were floating as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Laying her down on the soft white sheets, Richard quickly covered her body with his own. Propping himself up by his elbows, he buried his hands in her wet hair, finally free to unleash the passion that had been escalating all evening. He kissed her with all the pent up hunger he had been battling to hold in, pouring his love into her with every touch of his hand, every stroke of his lips.

Releasing her mouth, Richard began to burn kisses down her throat, leaving his fingerprints any place he could possibly get his hands on her flesh. Kissing the hollow of her throat, he grasped her hair with his left hand, gently tilting her head and exposing more of her neck as he kissed his way back up to her face.

Rolling him onto his back, Kahlan straddled him, taking control as she kissed him back with equal passion and love. She marked the flesh of his throat with her lips and teeth causing him to gasp in ecstasy at the intensity of her desire for him. Working her way down to his chest, her teeth raked against his hardened muscles, his head arching back as she set his whole body on fire.

"Supposed to be…about you…tonight…not me…" he panted, his breath ragged with desperate need for her as he his fingers gripped at the sheets.

"Pleasing you…pleases me…" she panted heavily in response as she continued to devour him with a hunger that ignited from deep within her core.

Kahlan didn't know if it was just the twins wreaking havoc with her hormones or if it had just been far too long since they had been able to be together like this, but she wanted him so much. Holding each other close at night and stolen kisses could only hold each other over for so long.

Richard growled as he felt her hands grip his shoulders, her fingernails biting into his flesh as she began to make passionate love to him. He immediately grasped her hips with his powerful hands, steadying her as he gave himself over to the rapture she was rapidly driving him towards.

XXX

Complete contentment pulsed through him as Kahlan lay partially on top of him, his arms wrapped around her as they just enjoyed the sated feeling that came with making love with each other. As amazing as it was having Kahlan make such fierce love to him like that, he felt somewhat guilty. He had wanted to make it a night completely for her, to shower her with nothing but his absolute love and attention.

He knew how difficult this journey was going to be for her in her condition and he had hoped to make it as bearable as humanly possible, pausing to take breaks along the way to take special care of her. However, the feel of Kahlan moving over him like that had quickly wiped away any coherent thoughts, his deep-seated hunger for her taking complete control of his body.

She had been fierce and intense, taking control and showing him love in its purest form, causing him to soar to heights of rapture that only she could take him to. It was so unlike the fragmented Kahlan he had first made love with when she had been torn in two. While it had been incredible, he knew this was his Kahlan, her true self showing him how much she loved and cherished him.

She was so amazing, so much like the pristine Mother Confessor in her dress of pure white, so in control and yet so gentle and tender. One would never guess, though, that there was a woman of such fierce unbridled passion dwelling inside, one who loved so deeply and wanted to be loved. He thanked the good spirits everyday that she had chosen him to love her.

Kahlan sighed against his chest. It had been pure bliss being able to show Richard how much she loved him, how much she truly appreciated everything he had done for her tonight. Drawing lazy circles over his sweat-slicked chest, Kahlan giggled softly as she breathed in his scent.

"What are you giggling about?" Richard asked with a small smile at the feel of her vibrating in his arms.

"You," she lightly laughed again burying her face in his chest. "You smell like lavender. You're going to smell like that for days you know."

"I think it's a very masculine scent," he teased, tightening his hold on her as his fingers danced over her ribs, eliciting another burst of laughter. "Are you saying that you don't find me very attractive now because I smell like a flower?"

Kahlan squirmed against his tickling, desperate to break free from his hold, but he would have none of it. A deep throaty laugh erupted from her lips and Richard believed it to be the most wonderful, sensual sound he had ever heard. He was not about to let her escape from his grasp so easily, especially with her lying naked against his body. He swiftly rolled her onto her back, his body pinning hers to the mattress, his mouth hovering mere inches from hers, her wrists held fast on either side of her head in his powerful hold.

"Now, what were you just saying about the way I smell?" he murmured, his lips so tantalizingly close, but not nearly close enough.

Things were suddenly not quite as humorous as they had been just a moment ago now that his naked form was pressing into hers, his hips grinding against hers. Gazing up into his amused eyes, Kahlan found it difficult to breathe for a completely different reason than the tickling assault she had just attempted to fight off.

"I think…I think you're the most handsome man I have ever met…" she whispered truthfully as she lost herself in the passionate depths she saw swimming in his darkening eyes.

Smiling at her, his lips swiftly found hers in a searing kiss, her confession causing another surge of arousal to course through his veins. He loved to hear what she thought when she looked at him, how quickly she responded to his touch or his voice.

Pulling back, her nuzzled his nose against hers, relishing the feel of her moist flesh beneath his. "I feel bad about you making love to me. I wanted tonight to be all about you…not me," he softly told her, guilt still swirling in his heart.

"Why? Judging by the sounds you were making, I didn't think that it was that terrible," she teased, her lips reaching up to brush against his face that still lingered so very close to hers.

"Spirits, no, Kahlan," he readily replied, the truth of his words reflecting in his eyes. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. You make my head spin, take me to heights of passion I never dreamed possible. I just wanted it to be all about you tonight."

"It was about me because I wanted to do this for you, Richard. In a couple more months or more, I'm not going to be able to make love to you like that. I want to bring you as much pleasure for as long I possibly can before I'm no longer able to."

"Oh, Kahlan," he whispered, touched by her endless love for him as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm serious," she continued. "I'm worried that you won't find me attractive in a few more weeks. Spirits, Richard I'm going to be as big as a house. How could you possibly find me beautiful or want to be with me anymore?"

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" he asked, his brow furrowed in puzzlement. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, Kahlan. And the fact that you are carrying my daughters just makes me want you so much more."

"You say that now, but in another couple of months…"

"I will love you even more than I do right now if that's even possible," he told her as he reached up to brush her hair away from her face. "I love your beautiful blue eyes. They're the bluest eyes I've ever seen, so full of life and love for me. It takes my breath away at times to see the intensity of your love for me shining there. And your hair…oh, you hair. It's so soft. I love to run my fingers through it.

"Well, then there's that smile of yours. Your smile completely lights up my entire world, especially when you smile at me with that smile that you save just for me," he said as he lightly ran his finger across her lips, causing her to smile through tears that suddenly formed out of nowhere.

"Richard…" she softly chided him in embarrassment.

"Then there's your soft skin that I love to taste," he murmured as he dipped his head to taste her neck, resting his weight on his forearms.

Kahlan moaned softly at the feel of his lips, tongue, and teeth playing over the sensitive skin of her throat. "Richard," she gasped, unable to form any more words than his name as her hands instantly found his hair.

"And don't even get me started on your perfect breasts," he throatily muttered, kissing his way from her throat to her chest. "I love your gorgeous long legs especially when they're wrapped so securely around my waist when we make love."

Brushing soft kisses along her breasts, Kahlan's head tilted back at the sensations his mouth was searing through her body as she raked her fingernails over the muscles of his back.

Pulling back, he gently grasped her face in his hands as he stared into her watery eyes. "I adore your laugh that is almost like a song or the way you roll your eyes at me when I tease you, the way you flip your hair out of your face, the way your hips move when you walk…the sweet look on your face when you sleep or the intensity that fills your eyes when you're angry," he said as he leaned in again, whispering his lips over her eyelids and down her nose.

"I love you so much, Richard," she whispered as she closed her eyes, melting into his touch.

"I love the way you love me with your whole being, the way you make my heart race with just a look, how quickly you arouse my desire for you. I love how my body responds so quickly to yours, how we were so obviously made for each other, how your body molds into mine when we make hot passionate love."

Richard's heart was hammering in his chest now, his body throbbing painfully with his need for her once more. His breath was coming out in heated puffs against her face as his lips brushed along her cheekbone. Like he needed air to breath, he needed his Kahlan to survive.

Unable to restrain her desire for him any longer, Kahlan's lips crashed against his as she buried her hands in his long hair, pulling him desperately closer to her. She needed to feel his body fully against hers, his flesh moving over hers.

Richard welcomed the hunger of her kiss as his hand caressed her thigh, pulling her leg up as he positioned himself to take her once more. He was more than ready to show her just how much she meant to him as well…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sun that had burned brightly all day long was now beginning to sink below the distant horizon. It had been unseasonably warm, the snow of previous days having melted away under the intense glare of the sun.

Despite the beautiful weather around him, Richard's mind had been a tempest of thoughts that had kept him occupied most of the day. Something wasn't quite sitting right with him and he couldn't decide what was bothering him the most.

He was fairly certain the prophecy that he had seen involving Kahlan had been fulfilled and yet there was a part of him that was terrified knowing that Kahlan would never be completely out of danger. He knew that all he could do was to try to keep her safe, protect her with his life.

It was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make for her, something he would do without a second thought, but what terrified him most was that he knew Kahlan would do the same for him. As horrible as the thought was to be separated from her, death was preferable than having to go on in life without her.

Looking to his right, his eyes immediately fell on his Kahlan. Memories of three nights ago swiftly came rushing forth in his mind, bringing a smile to his lips. It had been an amazing night together, one that he would not soon forget. After sharing a bath, they had made love long into the night. Though they had gotten little rest, it had been more than worth the sacrifice of sleep.

Kahlan had been right though about the lavender smell. The next morning, Cara commented on the smell of lavender that seemed to permeate the air whenever he was near. Before long, Garren was even in on the joke, also commenting on how much more pleasant the air seemed when Lord Rahl was around.

Richard had cared little about their teasing. His feet had yet to touch the ground after being with Kahlan all night. He would gladly dip himself in a whole tub of lavender oil just to spend one moment in Kahlan's passionate embrace.

Looking over at her now, Richard sighed deeply with concern. Kahlan still looked so tired as she rode beside Cara. The Mord'Sith had pretty much stayed close to her since leaving Aydindril whenever Richard wasn't right there with her. Richard had ridden ahead at one point during the day to speak with Garren, Cara immediately falling back to stay with Kahlan. It brought a measure of comfort knowing that Cara cared about Kahlan and would risk her life to protect his wife.

Richard knew that the travel was difficult on Kahlan though she refused to admit it even to him. She still rejected the notion of riding in the carriage like a helpless invalid, promising that she would do so when she really needed to. Richard, however, knew that he was soon going to have to insist upon it. He was growing more fearful of her falling from her horse with every passing day.

Looking to the sky now, Richard decided that if Kahlan could hold on just a little longer, they would be stopping soon to set up camp. He wanted to at least get to the outskirts of Andover before nightfall.

Shoving aside the fear for her that came with loving his Confessor, Richard began running through all of the possible threats and problems they would encounter once they arrived at the People's Palace in D'Hara.

He hoped that his brother hadn't returned to the Palace yet to reclaim the throne. Rumors had already been circulating, having reached them in Aydindril about the Mord'Sith having taken over, but they'd also heard that D'Hara had spiraled into utter chaos with no one to rule over them and that civil wars had broken out all over the territory since Darken Rahl's death.

Whatever had been going on in D'Hara since his brother's death and resurrection, it was going to take a great deal of effort and time to pull the crumbling territory back together again before even beginning to think about creating an alliance with Aydindril and the Midlands. His heart was heavy, fearing that Kahlan wouldn't see Aydindril again for some time.

On top of all of that was the looming threat of someone who was out to eliminate them. It very well could be Darken Rahl, Richard readily decided. He'd been out for their blood for so long that it would be the most obvious guess. However, Richard also knew that he could not rule out someone that he hadn't even considered yet.

Now that the Keeper was safely sealed away in the Underworld once more, Richard was confident that he no longer held a threat to Kahlan and their family now. Richard shivered at the memory of the prophecy that had encircled his wife and the Keeper.

It had caused his blood to run cold when he had heard that as long as Kahlan's pure heart continued to beat, the Keeper would be defeated. He silently thanked the Creator once more for saving her life and allowing them to be together the way he had dreamed of for so long.

Another possibility would be Sister Nicci. That thought brought another chill to Richard's spine as he thought of the wicked Sister of the Dark. She had bound herself to Kahlan through magic at one point, linking their lives together as one, forcing him to accompany her against his will in order to save Kahlan's life. He felt his stomach drop at the image of Nicci dying in his arms from that deadly spider bite. He had literally felt as if his own life had just been drained from his body, his heart shattering knowing that Kahlan had died too, that he had failed her.

But then Nicci had drawn a shuddering breath and he had never been happier than to see the Sister of the Dark open her eyes and look at him. He had fought back the sudden urge to kiss her, wanting Kahlan to feel his kiss, but he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't make Kahlan think that he had kissed another woman out of pleasure or want. He would sooner die than break her heart.

He prayed that Sister Nicci was truly in the Underworld with the Keeper, but he and even Zedd had a sneaking suspicion that the Sister of the Dark would not stay dead. She was very powerful and would use her power to her advantage, returning to wreak havoc anyway she possibly could.

Then there was Shota. Spirits how he dreaded another confrontation with the witch woman of Agadon Reach. She was devious and manipulative, never revealing whose side she was truly on. Deep down, Richard knew that Shota was on whoever's side that benefited her most which was usually her own.

Shota had caused enough heartache for him and Kahlan, so much so that he held no compassion in his heart for the witch. At times, she had seemed to truly want to help them while at other times had been working against them like when she had spelled Zedd.

Richard didn't feel that Shota was involved this time, however. He couldn't imagine her creating an alliance with the Sisters of the Dark unless there was a specific prophecy that they did not know about yet that she wanted to control the outcome of.

Ellie had given him a clue before he had killed her when she had told them that "he" was coming after them. But who was "he"? Growling underneath his breath, he raked his hand back through his hair. He had to get to the bottom of this before something happened to Kahlan or the babies. He was thankful that things had been quiet so far on their trip to D'Hara, but he had dreadful feeling that it wasn't going to last for very long.

"Something bothering you, my boy?"

"Just a lot of things on my mind," he absentmindedly told his grandfather, drawing a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm his frantic heart.

Zedd had noticed his preoccupied disposition most of the day. He'd wanted to give him some time to sort through whatever it was that was bothering him, but he seemed to be growing more frustrated. Noticing him riding alone now, his eyes focused on Kahlan, Zedd had a feeling he knew what was weighing heavily on his heart and mind.

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked as he rode beside him.

"Not unless you can see into the future and tell me who exactly is after my wife and what awaits us in D'Hara."

"I wish I could, but it seems you're the gifted one who sees prophecy," he reminded him with a grim smile.

"I can barely control my Han, Zedd. How in the name of the Creator could I ever begin to know how to make prophecy appear when and how I want it to?" he laughed derisively in frustration, shaking his head at the thought.

He had come so far and yet Richard knew that he had barely scratched the surface of what he needed to learn about himself and the magic he possessed. He also knew that he needed to learn it all in a very short time if he was going to keep his wife and daughters safe.

"You'll learn in time, my boy," he reassured him.

"I'm afraid I don't have a lot of time," he murmured, his eyes falling on Kahlan once more, noticing how she was beginning to sway slightly on her horse.

"We'll get through this, Richard. I know you and I know Kahlan. You are the strongest two people I know and the love you share makes you invincible."

"Thanks, Zedd," he softly said with a small smile as he cast a glance at his grandfather. "I'm so grateful to have you along with us. I don't know what we would ever do without you."

"I'm just happy that you're willing to take an old bag of bones such as myself along with you. I can hardly wait for my little great-granddaughters to be born."

Noticing the excitement and pride shining in his grandfather's face, Richard couldn't help the sudden rush of joy of the impending birth of his daughters that suddenly welled up within his heart. He had dreamed for so long of having daughters with Kahlan that now that it was finally happening, he could barely wrap his mind around the wonder of it all.

Two perfect, precious little girls, created solely from both he and Kahlan and the love they share, were going to be all theirs. It was the best gift that Kahlan could have ever given him.

Seeing the pure look of contentment permeating the Seeker's face, Zedd knew that this was something Richard had wanted for so long. He was so happy that he and Kahlan had finally been allowed this love that they so deserved. He feared, though, that something was definitely going to attempt to interfere with the joy that was to come in a few months.

"Do you think that whoever is after you and Kahlan is pushing you into a trap by forcing you to flee Aydindril for D'Hara?"

"I've wondered about that too, worried that I'm leading us right into a trap. But, trap or no trap, I have to claim the throne before Darken Rahl does. I can't allow him to take over, let him terrorize the D'Haran people again. They deserve to know a life full of hope and peace for once and I plan on bringing it to them."

Zedd smiled with pride at his grandson, his jaw set with determination. He truly was the Seeker in every sense. "I couldn't agree with you more. I just want to make sure that we're prepared for anything."

"I know, Zedd. I'm worried that I'm putting Kahlan right into the heart of danger, but I don't know what else I can do. I couldn't leave her in Aydindril with Spirits knows what evils have infiltrated the Confessor's Palace or the city itself."

"As hard a decision as it was, I think you made a wise choice. There was no telling what you would have been leaving her with if you had left her in Aydindril. Besides, Kahlan's going to need you now more than ever with the twins coming."

"I wouldn't have been able to survive being separated from her again or miss the birth of my daughters."

"I agree," Zedd chuckled lightly at the memory of how miserably each one had fared with being separated. "Neither of you did very well being away from each other."

Richard grimaced at the memory. It had been the worst two and half months of his life. He swore he would never go through that again. Looking over at his wife now, he could see that she was still struggling, fatigue weighing heavily upon her.

"I think we had better make camp soon. I don't think Kahlan's going to last too much longer," he informed the Wizard, his voice full of worry, his focus narrowed on the Mother Confessor.

"I couldn't agree more. Carrying the twins has slowed down her recovery from the poison she had in her system on top of all the travelling. Besides, I'm more than ready for a hot meal."

"When aren't you ready to eat?" Richard chuckled lightly.

Spurring Asa on, Richard made his way over to Kahlan. Coming up beside her, he reached over, placing a gentle hand on her back. "How are you holding up?" he tenderly asked her.

"I'm fine, Richard, really," she replied with a forced smile that did not fool him in the least as she attempted to banish the fatigue that had settled over her.

"No, she is not. She's barely staring awake in her saddle."

"Thank you, Cara," Kahlan bit out with a scowl at the Mord'Sith.

"I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt to set up camp for the night," Cara shrugged, not the least bit daunted by the Confessor's annoyance. "Of course, you could always ride in the carriage."

"No, thank you. I'm with child, not helpless. Wouldn't you rather be annoying Garren than me?" Kahlan shot back with a knowing smile.

Twisting her lips into a sneer, Cara rolled her eyes in embarrassment as she urged her horse onward to catch up with Garren. "Just don't come crying to me when you fall off your horse because you fell asleep in the saddle," Cara called over her shoulder.

Kahlan huffed in agitation. While she appreciated the Mord'Sith's concern, it did little to help the fact that Kahlan was frustrated with being slowed down. When they had been searching for the Boxes of Orden or the Stone of Tears, Kahlan had been able to keep up without a second thought, sometimes with little sleep. Now, Zedd at his old age was managing better than she was. What was she going to do when she was six months along or more?

"It's alright, Kahlan," Richard attempted to sooth her as he rubbed her back. "You don't have to try to be strong all the time. You have every right in the world to be exhausted. You are caring for three of you now."

"I know, Richard. I'm sorry. It's just frustrating that Zedd is holding up better than I am," she admitted, pulling a strand of hair out of her face and hooking it behind her ear.

It was something Richard had seen her do thousands of times and still it set his stomach to fluttering every time he saw her do it. It was little habits like that made up the woman he loved so much. Her brow immediately creased with irritation as she lightly chewed on her bottom lip; just another one of those little things that he adored about her.

"Well, I think you're doing better than him. He's starving back there, wanting to stop to make camp so he can eat."

"When isn't he hungry?"

"I know," he replied. "…but, Kahlan, you're the strongest woman I know and…"

"Get down!"

The sudden cry of alarm from the back of the group caused everyone to turn in their mounts. Rapidly bearing down on them were ten women on horseback, all dressed in their flaming orange dresses that identified them as Sisters of the Dark.

"Garren! Cara!" Richard shouted in warning as he immediately drew his sword.

Kahlan instantly went for her dagger as she turned Marley around in preparation for battle. She was quickly cut off, however, when ten of the Aydindril soldiers accompanying them suddenly surrounded her to protect their Mother Confessor.

Kahlan gritted her teeth in annoyance, knowing immediately that Richard had ordered them to protect her if an attack came. At the same time, she knew that her husband had been right in doing so. She had to protect their babies at all cost and riding straight into a deadly battle with the Sisters of the Dark who were bent on killing her wouldn't be the wisest move.

She tried desperately to peer around the soldiers on horseback who had formed a shield around her, but it was difficult to see much. She made out Richard racing towards them, sword in hand as he deflected a Dacra. She caught glimpses of Garren and Cara rushing to help Richard ward off the attack.

Marley began rearing back on her hind legs as she became more and more nervous about being trapped in a circle like she was. The horse wanted to flee, saving the Mother Confessor from the danger that was coming for them. Having a hard time keeping control of her mare, Kahlan was forced to shove her dagger back into her boot, her hand stroking Marley's neck in an attempt to calm her while still frantically searching for Richard again among the ensuing chaos.

She could hear cries fill the air as wizard's fire suddenly burst forth, lighting up the dusky evening sky. Marley neighed loudly, sensing the turmoil that surrounded them. Kahlan's heart was pounding so forcefully in her chest and in her ears it was almost deafening as she strained her neck to see something. She couldn't lose Richard. He owned her heart; he was her life.

Dacras began flying closer to where the soldiers guarded her, some flying past her head, but still Kahlan could see nothing more. A soldier right in front of her suddenly slumped forward. Falling from his horse, he landed hard on the ground, a Dacra sticking out of his heart.

Marley immediately took the opportunity to break through the gap in the wall that had penned her in. Yanking back hard on the reins, Kahlan coaxed the mare from taking off at a full gallop. Being freed from her ring of protection, Kahlan quickly began searching through the fading light of day for Richard.

Through the dim haze of dusk, she saw bodies clad in orange lying on the ground, horses without riders galloping and kicking in fright from the battle. Out of the corner of her eye, Kahlan caught sight of the Sword of Truth as it ran the last of the Sisters of the Dark through, sending her to the waiting arms of the Keeper.

Sheathing his sword, Richard immediately turned, looking for Kahlan. Enraged brown eyes instantly locked on terrified blue ones, speaking the words that could not be spoken at that moment. Seeing her immediately settled his heart and the fury searing through his veins.

He quickly made his way back to her, noticing how Marley was snorting and kicking at the dirt, still agitated from the chaos. Suddenly, Kahlan's horse reared back on her hind legs again causing Kahlan to begin to fall from the saddle…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Despite the fury that still lingered in his core, Richard could feel his entire body begin to relax when his heated gaze fell upon Kahlan, only to have it ignite once more. Marley was still upset about the attack as she pawed viciously at the ground, creating clouds of dust to form about her. Kahlan was talking to her, stroking Marley's neck as she attempted to calm her but the horse would have none of it.

Richard watched in horror as Marley suddenly reared back on her hind legs, causing Kahlan to begin to slide from her saddle.

"Kahlan!"

Her name was a desperate, strangled plea that instinctively sprang from his lips. He urged his horse faster as he dug his heels into Asa's sides, frantic to somehow reach her before she hit the ground and yet knowing deep down that there was no way he could ever get to her in time.

He strained with every ounce of his being, willing himself to reach her now. He frantically sought within himself, desperation erupting violently inside of him as he reached out for his Han, but it would not awaken. Not this time.

Tightening her grip on the reins, Kahlan gritted her teeth as she battled gravity to keep her balance. Feeling herself falling backwards, she fought with all of her strength to stay on the frightened horse's back as her boots slipped free from the stirrups. Straining her muscles, she tried to pull herself back into the mount despite the fear that suddenly clawed at her heart with the threat of falling, the threat of losing their babies. She strained to reach the pommel of her saddle, but her palms were slick with sweat from fighting to stay on her horse, the reins finally slipping free from her hands.

"NO!" Richard screamed in panic as he helplessly watched Kahlan fall from the stamping beast.

He watched in horror as Kahlan fell, landing on her back and hitting the ground hard. Tears blurred his vision as he raced towards her, time seeming to suddenly grind to a halt. A few seconds felt like an eternity to him as he finally reached her.

Richard immediately grabbed hold of the reins, keeping Marley away from Kahlan as she slowly stood to her feet on trembling legs that threatened to fail her. Bending over to catch the wind that had just been knocked out of her, Kahlan placed her hands on her thighs as she tried to calm her pounding heart. Hooking her hair behind her ears, she straightened up just as Richard leapt from his horse.

As soon as his boots hit the earth, he was there, swiftly pulling her into his arms, tightly holding onto her just as much for his reassurance as hers. Closing his eyes, he buried his face in her hair, terror storming through his soul.

"Kahlan," he gasped breathlessly, his heart still in his throat as he pulled back to gaze into her eyes, his hands holding either side of her head. "Are you hurt? Are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine, Richard. I'm alright," she attempted to reassure him as her hands came to rest on his forearms to steady herself.

Fear shook her to her core, threatening to cause her to crumble to the ground into a boneless heap. She frantically sought out the twin sparks of life that were developing within her womb, needing to know that their babies were unharmed. If she lost her babies - Richard's babies - she would never forgive herself.

Kahlan could feel Richard shaking beneath her touch, his eyes mirroring the panic that consumed her. Kahlan was taken aback by how visibly shaken he was by what had happened to her, her eyes immediately avoiding his face beneath the weight of guilt that suddenly bore down upon her.

"Zedd!" Richard shouted for his grandfather, needing to know that his wife and babies were truly alright.

Swallowing hard, Richard closed his eyes once more as he leaned in to brush his lips against her forehead, his fingers wiping the smudges of dirt and dust that had accumulated on her beautiful face. Images of Kahlan being thrown from her horse, of her hitting the ground caused a tight knot to form in his throat as tears stung his eyes once more.

"Kahlan."

So overcome by the near-tragedy that had been averted, her name was nothing more than a breathless whisper of relief on his lips, the only word he could possible muster at that point. He shuddered as he again thought of what could have happened had he not gotten a hold of Marley. The mare could have trampled his wife to death.

"I'm alright, Richard. I'm just a little shaken up that's all," she softly assured him as her hands rubbed up and down his arms still avoiding his gaze. "The babies are fine."

Feeling something wet beneath her fingers, Kahlan pulled back to find them covered in blood. "Richard, you're hurt!"

"It's nothing," he muttered as he tried to pull her against him once more, needing more than anything right then to feel her heart beating against him. "Spirits, Kahlan…I was so scared. When I saw you…"

"It's not nothing, Richard," she argued as she struggled to pull herself free from his embrace, not allowing him to finish the same thoughts that were storming through her mind. "You're bleeding."

Finally relenting, Richard released her, allowing her to inspect his wounded arm. "Really, Kahlan, it doesn't even hurt that much. Besides, I'm more worried about you and our daughters right now."

"Richard," she angrily protested, ignoring her husband's concern over her, her lips turned into a frown.

She couldn't let herself think about how close she'd just come to losing the babies. She'd never forgive herself if anything happened to her daughters, for losing what meant so much to Richard. She should have had better control of Marley. If she had, if she had gotten off of her horse when the mare had first been spooked, then this never would have happened.

"Zedd! Richard's hurt!" Kahlan called out to the approaching Wizard.

"Kahlan, I told you it wasn't serious. It's just a cut," he insisted with growing anger, but she wouldn't listen to him, wouldn't even look him in the eye.

She was brushing off the fall she took as nothing and yet he could tell that she was horrified by it. Her face was ashen, her body still trembling in his arms. He couldn't get her to look at him, her eyes constantly looking anywhere but his face. He still felt sick with worry, suddenly drawing her to him against her will, desperate to hold her closely to him. He just needed to hold her right now, to feel her safe in his arms.

Kahlan reluctantly relaxed momentarily into his embrace, knowing deep down that he needed this, needed to feel her, to know that she was alright. She drew a shuddering breath in a desperate attempt to halt the furious tears that were beginning to form. It had scared her as much it had scared him, guilt washing over her just as much as fear. Anger burned within her heart - anger with herself, anger for letting Richard down, for letting her daughters down.

Swallowing hard, Kahlan was again the Mother Confessor as she pulled out of his embrace, the emotionless mask of duty swiftly falling into place as she extricated herself from her husband's hold on her. She quickly began to make her way towards the fallen Sisters of the Dark.

"You should have captured a Sister so I could confess her and find out who they've aligned themselves with now," she reprimanded him, fighting to pull her guilt and fear deep inside where no one could see, not even her husband. It was easier creating an argument, forcing him to be angry with her than to look into those eyes and see his pain.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan, but I felt that saving the lives of my wife and daughters was a little more important at the time," he angrily bit out, taken aback by her sudden change.

Richard couldn't believe that she was acting this way. He was furious about the threat that still loomed so large around his family, not to mention the fact that, despite his frantic efforts, he couldn't call upon his Han like he had needed. It would have been all his fault if Kahlan had been injured, had lost the babies or had been trampled by her horse. He was more determined than ever to get control of his Han before he lost her forever.

"This one is still alive, but just barely," Garren called out from where he was crouching over a Sister of the Dark as Kahlan approached him.

Anger abruptly burst forth from Richard's core, sweeping over him like a mighty gust of wind. Kahlan had almost been seriously injured, almost killed. He needed her, needed her to be alright. And now she was suddenly pushing him away as if it had been nothing, as if she didn't need him as much as he needed her.

Seeing the anger and hurt that flashed in the Seeker's eyes, Zedd immediately stepped in front of his grandson, placing a firm hand on his chest, preventing him from following Kahlan and saying something he would only regret later.

"Richard, let her be right now," he gently yet firmly advised him. "She seems to be alright for the moment. I'll take a look at her in a little bit. Let me look at your arm right now."

Richard growled his annoyance, but finally relented as he watched Kahlan walk away from him. His chest was tight with hurt and anger, the cut on his arm burning like fire. The Dacra had come close to imbedding itself in his arm, but had thankfully just sliced the flesh, leaving behind a searing pain that throbbed unmercifully up into his shoulder.

Kahlan quickly made her way to where Garren was still crouching over a Sister of the Dark, her hand rubbing over her belly in a desperate attempt to sooth her twins as well as herself. As much as she needed him right now, she couldn't bring herself to look into Richard's soulful eyes, couldn't allow herself to receive the comfort and love he was so ready to give her. She didn't deserve it. Not after almost losing the babies.

The dying Sister of the Dark was lying on her back, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth as well as from the wound in her stomach. Her eyes were large, her eyelids falling only to suddenly open wide again as she fought death's pull on her soul. Each breath she drew caused her body to convulse in racking pain.

Crouching down beside Garren, Kahlan immediately grasped the Sister's throat, releasing her powers. It wasn't so much something that she had to unlock from deep within herself as she only needed to relax her tight hold on her powerful magic for it to come rushing to the surface with a fierce vengeance.

Feeling that familiar tingling warmth uncoiling from within her belly, Kahlan's blue eyes immediately swirled into a black void that seemed to penetrate directly into her victim's soul, snatching what belonged to her in a sentence of righteous justice.

Richard watched in frustrated anger several feet away from her as Zedd healed his wounded arm. He didn't think that this was a very good idea, but he could tell that trying to stop Kahlan at this point was futile. They were both already upset, but trying to tell her that it was too dangerous would only further anger her.

He kept a tight fist on the hilt of his sword as he watched Kahlan's eyes turn black as a starless, moonless night that came with releasing her power. It was breathtaking to behold in the midst of making love with her, something that never ceased to amaze him or stir his soul all at the same time.

Relaxing her hold on the Sister's throat, Kahlan slumped back on her heels with the expense of her magic. Richard felt his throat tighten, wanting to be there on his knees beside her, catching her like he always had in the beginning when she would become weak with the unleashing of her magic, but she didn't want to be near him right now and that hurt him worst than any Dacra ever could.

"Just give her a little time, my boy," Zedd gently told him as he finished the spell that healed his arm.

The old Wizard knew that the fall had rattled them both, more than either one cared to admit. It was easier for Kahlan to hide behind her mask of Confessor than to have to deal with the fear of it right now. It was what she had been taught all her life to do, the only way she knew how to deal with it.

Without a word, Richard made his way to where Cara, Garren, and Kahlan kneeled over the dying Sister. He swallowed back his hurting heart to stand beside Cara, away from Kahlan.

"Who sent you after us?" Kahlan angrily demanded.

The dying woman fought for every breath, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes as she attempted to find her voice. "I…I'm so…sorry, Mistress," she wailed as death's icy grip slid over her body.

"Who sent you to kill us? Who is after my husband and my babies?" the Mother Confessor commanded with all of the authority her position possessed, fury dancing in her bright blue orbs.

Richard felt a chill tingle down his spine with the cold hardness of Kahlan's words. She was a mother whose babies were being threatened, a woman whose husband had been attacked, and a Mother Confessor's whose lone existence was about to be wiped out.

There was no trace of the fear he had seen in her face when he had scooped her up in his arms after she had fallen. There was only the powerful Confessor demanding what she had ever right to know.

"It's…it's…" the Sister gasped and gagged as she fought to maintain consciousness, blood gurgling up and trickling from the corner of her mouth again. "It's…"

Kahlan watched in horror as the Sister of the Dark slipped into death's waiting arms right there before her, the knowledge she was so desperate to obtain dying on the woman's lips with her.

"NO!" Kahlan screamed in rage as she lunged for the woman. "Tell me! Tell me who is after my babies! Who is trying to kill my Richard?"

Grabbing her by the shoulders, Kahlan began violently shaking the Sister, willing her to come back to life and share every shred of knowledge she held, the information that was hiding behind the lifeless staring gaze. Tears flooded Kahlan's eyes and spilled down her cheeks as she screamed at the woman to tell her what she knew. Her body trembled with anger, her fingers digging deeply into the woman's arms.

Richard immediately ran to her, grabbing hold of his wife from behind. "Let her go, Kahlan…let her go. It's alright…I promise it'll be alright," he tenderly soothed as he reached around her from behind, grasping hold of Kahlan's hands, forcing her to release the woman before pulling her away.

The sound of Richard's voice unexpectedly broke through the wall of fear and guilt that she had erected in her heart, bringing her back to herself. He was suddenly the calming eye in the center of her turmoil. Releasing her death-grip on the dead Sister, she allowed Richard to haul her to her feet, pulling her away and into his arms.

"Shhh…it's alright…my love…" he whispered into her hair as he held her tightly in his arms, wanting her to feel his strength and his love. "It's going to be alright, Kahlan…I promise…"

Richard held her as she sobbed uncontrollably, the significance of what had just happened to her pounding like crashing waves upon her. She had hoped that if she had been able to confess the Sister of the Dark, find out who was after them then maybe, just maybe Richard would forgive her, wouldn't resent her for almost losing their babies.

Fisting his shirt tightly in her hands, she buried her face in his chest as she sobbed, unable to look into his loving eyes. She should have been stronger, should have fought harder to stay in that saddle. All of the 'should have' wishes flooded her mind and broke her heart. She had promised Richard she'd be careful and she had let him down.

Richard's heart ached so painfully, his wife's sobs like a crushing weight upon him. He felt so powerless to help her, to heal her hurts and take away her fears. How could he possibly begin to help her when he couldn't even control his Han when he needed it most?

After several moments, Kahlan's tears seemed to slow somewhat, her body beginning to relax a little in his embrace. Feeling a hand on his back, Richard turned to look into the worried eyes of his grandfather. Pulling back from her, he took her face into his hands, her cheeks soaked with tears. He felt his throat burn with unshed tears of his own as Kahlan kept her focus on the ground.

"Kahlan," he softly said, fearing his voice would fail him. "Let Zedd take a look at you, make sure you're alright."

Kahlan could only nod as Richard leaned in, feathering soft kisses on her tear-streaked face. "I love you so much, my Kahlan."

Turning away from him, Kahlan numbly murmured, "I love you too."

The unemotional tone of her voice was like a dagger that struck directly to his core. He watched as Kahlan followed Zedd, his longing for her utterly consuming him. He wanted to just lay with her now, his body wrapped around hers, her body lying completely molded to his. Then, then he would know that she was alright, that she safe. Being close to her was never close enough.

He wanted so desperately to take her away from here, to hide away in Westland where no one would ever find them. They could be together, raise a houseful of daughters in peace, away from all the danger and chaos that relentlessly followed them everywhere they went.

"Lord Rahl, what would you like us to do with the bodies?" Garren quietly ventured, standing behind the Seeker with Cara, patiently waiting their orders.

Keeping his focus on Kahlan as she sat on a rock with Zedd, Richard finally answered his friends. "Leave them. We need to move away from here, some place hidden so we can set up camp for the night."

Cara stared at her Lord Rahl as he slowly made his way to his horse, defeat evident in his heavy steps despite the victory they had just had against the Sisters of the Dark.

"We're going to have to get to the bottom of this soon before something happens to either one of them," Cara heatedly declared, anger still pulsing through her veins as she ground her teeth.

They had once again averted a deadly threat, but the constant strain of danger lurking around every bend of the road was wearing heavily on everyone.

"We'll not them down, Cara, I promise you," Garren resolutely replied, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Despite the pain that filled her heart as she watched her friends' suffer, the Mord'Sith inwardly smiled. It was the first time that Garren had ever called her by her first name alone, the first time he had actually touched her like that…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sitting alone on a log beside the carriage, Richard stared distantly into the fire, seemingly mesmerized by the flickering orange flames that burned brightly before him. Darkness skirted the perimeter of the camp where the firelight couldn't quite reach, creating a small ring of light that enveloped the Seeker and the campsite. He barely noticed the darkness trying to close in around him, his thoughts completely absorbed with one person and one person alone, the only one who forever consumed his thoughts.

Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees as he listened to the comforting sounds of the cracking and popping of the fire. He poked at the ground with a long stick, his jaw clenched and his brow furrowed with the heaviness that pervaded his heart.

Images of Marley rearing back on her hind legs, his eyes locking with Kahlan's just a flicker of a moment before she fell backwards off of her horse, Kahlan hitting the ground so hard. Squeezing his eyes shut, Richard pinched the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt to purge the memory from his mind, but it refused to depart.

Suddenly hearing her sigh in her sleep, his head immediately snapped to the side in rapt attention. He silently waited, listening for any sign that she might need something. He heard her shift in her sleep only to settle back down again into a fitful slumber.

Drawing a haggard breath, Richard turned his attention back to the fire and the quietness that surrounded him. He had been unable to sleep, his dreams continually haunted by what had happened to Kahlan earlier. Despite Zedd's reassurances that she and the babies were alright, Richard still couldn't shake himself free from the fear that was eating away at him.

He slowly began picking at the stick in his hand, peeling away the thin rough layer of bark as he thought about his wife. Zedd had pulled him aside earlier, telling him that Kahlan had sustained some bruises and a bump on the back of her head, but that she and the babies would be fine.

Except that Kahlan hadn't seemed fine. She hadn't spoken to him since just after the accident, hadn't even been able to meet his eyes. She hadn't eaten, going directly to bed instead. To his surprise, she had gone to the carriage to sleep instead of with him after having adamantly refused before to sleep in the carriage for any reason. Her reaction had caused such confusion and hurt to twist like a brewing tempest inside of him that he had kept to himself for the rest of the evening.

As much as he had wanted her to sleep in the comfort of the carriage, Richard had been hurt that she hadn't wanted to sleep with him tonight by the fire especially after what had just happened. He needed her now more than ever, needed to feel the warmth of her body pressed against his, to feel the reassurance of her soft breath on his neck and her heart beating against his chest. He needed her comfort right now, to know that she needed him just as desperately as he needed her.

But she had evaded him, isolating herself and keeping her distance from him. She had allowed him to hold her as she cried after the Sister of the Dark had died, but she had soon extricated herself from his embrace. They had moved on deeper into the woods for the night after that, Kahlan avoiding him as they had set up camp. He knew she had felt him watching her, but she had refused to meet his gaze.

He felt an empty void of loneliness that ached more than his wounded arm ever did. Kahlan was the only one who could ever make him feel whole again, but she wouldn't let him near her. Breaking the stick into pieces, Richard felt guilt begin to permeate his soul. What if Kahlan blamed him for not catching her before she fell? What if she thought he should have been able to stop it with his magic?

He had promised her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her and he had sincerely tried, had fought so hard to reach out to his Han, to touch it and manipulate it the way that he had needed it to respond. But it wouldn't awaken, wouldn't come alive despite him demanding it to. He had searched desperately, screaming for even a small flicker of magical light in the vast darkness of his soul. Why hadn't his Han come to life when he had needed it most like it had for him in the past?

Kahlan had to know that he would have done anything for her, given everything to keep her and their daughters safe. Grinding his teeth, he threw what was left of his stick into the fire, sliding off of the log and onto the ground with a soft thud. Drawing his legs up, he rested his forehead against his knees in defeat.

Whoever was after them was becoming more aggressive, more dangerous. He had to find out who it was and stop them before he lost everything he loved. Richard felt as if the weight of the world was pressing down upon him, threatening to bury him alive. The only one who could ever give him the strength to survive all the ensuing turmoil wouldn't even look at him let alone touch him right now.

Spirits, he just needed her so much.

Breathing deeply through the constricting ache in his chest, Richard abruptly looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. His hand unconsciously grasped the hilt of his sword, the magical fury of the weapon swiftly surging up his arm and combining with his soul.

The Seeker immediately relaxed as he caught site of the familiar head of long white hair coming around from the other side of the carriage. Relaxing his hold on the sword, he could feel the fury begin to gradually seep from his soul, his anger diminishing, but the need for release of his emotions still stormed through him like a wild hurricane.

"Zedd, what are you doing up?" he softly asked, not wanting to wake Kahlan.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, my boy," he responded just as quietly as he came to sit on the log.

"I couldn't sleep," he muttered as he returned his focus to the fire, the dancing flames that held some unseen interest for him tonight.

"I was looking to see if there was any dinner left."

Richard smiled softly, shaking his head in disbelief. He had never known an appetite that could ever rival that of his grandfather's. He sat silently for several moments, hoping that Zedd would return to bed and not force him to talk right now. He didn't feel much like recounting all of the hundreds of agonizing reasons why sleep evaded him this night.

"So, have you and Kahlan picked out any names yet for the girls?"

"No, actually…we haven't…" Richard replied with sudden realization, taken aback by Zedd's question.

When the Wizard had started to speak, it was the last thing that Richard thought that he was going to ask him. Things had been so chaotic since discovering Kahlan was with child that they hadn't even discussed names yet. His mind began to excitedly spin with ideas of names for their girls. He was suddenly anxious to wake Kahlan so that he could talk to her about it.

But then he abruptly remembered all that had transpired that evening and the excitement that had unexpectedly ignited within him vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. The sudden distance that Kahlan had put between them was greater than he could bear right now.

Out of the corner of his eye, the old Wizard saw the excitement that flashed across his grandson's face only to disappear, his mood becoming solemn once more.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Zedd softly replied, "You two have plenty of time to come up with names, my boy. How's Kahlan feeling?"

"Fine…I guess," he mumbled resentfully, picking up another stick lying on the ground beside him, focusing all of his attention on the twig in a pointless attempt to avoid making eye contact with his grandfather.

"Just give her a little time," Zedd encouraged him, knowing they were each struggling.

He hadn't actually seen what was happening until it was already too late to try and stop it with his magic. It had scared him too as he turned in time to see Kahlan being thrown from her horse. He could only imagine how much more it had terrified Richard and Kahlan.

"I think she blames me, Zedd," he finally admitted, his voice sounding so small and so hurt even to him.

The stick in his hand swiftly became blurred by the angry, resentful tears that quickly pooled in his eyes. "If I could have only called upon my magic like I had before, Kahlan never would have fallen," he bitterly spit out, snapping the twig in two with the heaviness of his frustration and tossing it aside.

"Richard, no one blames you, most of all Kahlan, so you shouldn't blame yourself."

"But I'm a war wizard, Zedd. You said so yourself," his voice rising with all of the anger and frustration and hurt that whirled in his heart.

"Yes, you are a war wizard, but you still have to learn how to control and use your powers," Zedd calmly explained. "When I named you the Seeker, did you miraculously know everything about being a Seeker the moment you held the Sword of Truth?"

"No," he answered in irritation, knowing where his grandfather was going with this as he swallowed back his heart that had risen in his throat. "But, Zedd, why was I able to save her when she laid dying in my arms out on that cliff that night, but I couldn't keep her safe this time?"

"You saved her life out of necessary survival, out of instinct and your love for her, sort of like Kahlan and the ConDar. The Blood Rage awakens within her out of a perceived necessity when your life is being threatened and yet she can't call upon it at will other times when she feels she needs it most. It is something that takes training and time.

"You have the benefit of having me to help teach you to use your magic. With Kahlan being the only living Confessor left, she has no one to teach her how to control and use the ConDar to her advantage."

"But I don't have time, Zedd," he angrily hissed, running his hands over his face in frustration.

"You will learn in time and, when necessity arises, I have a good feeling that you will find a way to make it bend to your will again."

"I hope so," he muttered. "I just hope that Kahlan can forgive me for not saving her this time."

"I don't believe there is anything to forgive. Kahlan escaped with only bumps and bruises, the babies are safe. Your daughters are the most power, resilient little girls I have ever seen. It is only because of their powerfully gifted parents' blood running through their veins that they have been able to survive everything they have been through. I would say that we have much to be thankful for instead of worrying over what might have been."

"And what about the next time that I can't get to her in time, can't save her?" he bit out, his lips twisted into a scowl of defeat. What kind of a husband and father was he if he couldn't protect his own family?

"Richard, you know there will be a next time. It is inevitable for those who bear the burdensome title of Seeker of Truth and Mother Confessor. You will find a way to survive it just like the two of you have always done - together," he confidently told him. "That is why you need to talk to her, Richard. Knowing my granddaughter the way that I do, I believe that she is likely blaming herself just the same as you are."

"What?" Richard abruptly turned to look at his grandfather who was sitting forward now, his elbows resting on his knees.

Stunned by his words, Richard watched as the fire illuminated his wrinkled features, a thoughtful look veiling his face as he stared ahead of him. He had never stopped to think that Kahlan might blame herself for what had happened. There was no way for her to have prevented it.

Turning to look at his grandson, Zedd softly said, "I believe Kahlan thinks it was her fault that she fell, not your fault for failing to prevent it."

Standing to his feet with a soft groan of old bones, Zedd made his way to the basket lying by their supplies. Retrieving a piece of fruit, he shuffled past the Seeker. "Talk to her, Richard," he wisely recommended to him.

With that, Zedd quietly made his way around the carriage to the outskirts of camp where he had settled down for the night, munching away on his midnight snack.

Richard couldn't believe how Zedd was always able to draw him out against his will. He hadn't wanted to talk about the things that he was besieged with, the pain that filled him now, but Zedd had him revealing everything before he had even realized it.

Running his hand back through his hair, Richard sighed deeply before finally standing to his feet. He went to the fire, adding more firewood that would keep it burning till morning. Walking back around the log, he made his way to the carriage. Placing a hand on the ledge of the door frame, he quietly peered inside to check on Kahlan.

Moonlight filtered through the naked tree branches far above, softly illuminating the inside of the wagon. Kahlan was sleeping on her side facing him, her cheeks marked with tears. The site of her bathed his heart in peace while also further breaking it at the same time. He was determined now to erase the grief that marred her beautiful face.

He knew that he needed to let her sleep, but he needed her right now. Unbuckling his scabbard from his waist, he slid his sword inside the carriage on the bench before quietly opening the door and climbing inside. Carefully settling down beside her, he lay on his side facing her, his arm bent up to pillow his head.

Lying there next to her, he just watched her for several moments as she slept, taking in the peaceful rise and fall of her body. Moonlight lit the delicate features of her face, casting faint shadows and momentarily stealing his breath away. Her long dark hair shined like the finest silk, begging to be touched.

Unable to bear being this near to her but not touching her, Richard let his hand slowly slip out, his fingers ghosting over her sweet lips, tracing their perfect form. He felt his heart begin to race as she sighed contentedly in her sleep again, the corners of her lips turning slightly upward as he continued to trace the delicate curve of her face.

His eyes were filled with nothing but her as he brushed a strand of hair from her forehead, securing it behind her ear. His tongue slipped out, wetting his lip as he leaned in towards her and began whispering kisses over her cheeks.

Kahlan faintly began to stir as his tender kisses started to pull her from her deep slumber. The sensation of his lips caressing her face like butterfly wings stirred her heart, bringing her an awareness of him. The musky scent of his skin caused her heart to beat against her breast, his nearness awakening the love that always pervaded her very soul.

His lips grazed across hers as he slowly kissed her, his nose brushing along hers as he nuzzled his face so tenderly against her skin. His hand instinctively found her hair, settling on the nape of her neck, holding her to him and keeping her where he needed her to be - right there with him.

Richard felt her lips begin to move, responding to the love and comfort that he was showing her. Still a bit hazy from the grip of sleep, her hand snuck out displacing her green blanket and quickly finding his waist. She greedily pulled him to her causing him to release a soft moan as his body came in contact with hers.

The more awake she became, the more intense the kisses grew. Soon, both of them were panting heavily for the air that had been denied them for so long. Resting his forehead against hers, he just breathed her in as he stroked her hair.

"Richard..."

His name was a soft strangled sob filled with pain and guilt, feelings that should never accompany his name when it came from her lips. He gently caressed her mouth with his, silencing her before she could say any more.

Kahlan felt his reassurance and love in his kiss, in the way that his fingers caressed her flesh and pressed his body into her. Giving herself over to the solace of his love, Kahlan began to let go of some of the grief and guilt she'd been harboring despite her desperate need to say all of the things that she needed to say to him. She knew that this was all that Richard wanted right now and she could never deny him herself for very long even though she didn't feel she deserved his love.

It had been difficult pushing him away like she had, but she couldn't cope with the thought of how she had almost lost the babies. She couldn't bear the thought of causing him such agonizing pain. The thought of losing her daughters was a crushing blow. Having to look her husband in the eye after coming so close to that had been too much to manage.

He kissed her with all the passion he possessed in his body; she gave him all the love she held in her heart. His hand lingered down her chest, pausing to stroke her breasts before finding her growing belly. He gently ran his hand over her womb, letting his daughters know that he was there; he would always be here keeping vigilant watch over them and their mother.

Tears pricked Kahlan's eyes with the feeling of his hand lovingly caressing their daughters growing inside of her. There was no need for words in this moment, no need for any apologies for hurts wrongly believed to have been caused. Right now, he just needed to hold and to love her. Right now, she just needed to be held and loved…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Standing before the window, he watched as the sun ascended beyond the distant mountains. The sky was lit in dusky shades of pinks and yellows, illuminating the clouds that passed before it. Tiny snowflakes drifted past the window, dissolving the moment the flakes came into contact with the glass.

It was the dawning of another day, another day that unbeknownst to his prey drew them ever closer to him. He smirked to himself as he thought about what lay in store for them. If they only knew what waited for them, they would curse the day that they had been conceived.

What lay in wait had been planned out and set into motion months ago. While they were out hunting desperately for a way to save their precious world, a predator had been created just for the sole purpose of revenge and their destruction should they prevail.

Revenge was always sweetest when it was so unexpected, blindsiding them and taking them completely off guard. They would never be able to fathom what was coming until it was far too late to try and stop it.

Turning from the window, he exited the warmth of the small room to enter the cold, dank passageway that led him to the main part of the temple. His boots emanated a hollow echo as they struck the floor, reverberating off the deteriorating stone walls. His size nearly filled the narrow corridors as he made his way down the familiar passages that had been his home for the last several months.

Despite the months of occupation, the halls were still coated in dust, cobwebs dangling gracefully from every crack and crevice that could be occupied. The cracks in the walls and ceiling had yet to be fixed, allowing a cold draft to continually fill the temple. But there hadn't been time. Repair of the temple had been the least of their concerns.

There was an eeriness that haunted this place, an atmosphere that would have unsettled the hardest soldier, but he was no soldier. In fact, he held no feelings at all except for what he had been created to feel. Vengeance, bitterness, loathing, a deep hatred for life and all that it meant had all been instilled in him long ago.

His mind raced with all that needed to be done before they arrived. Sisters had already been sent out to follow them and bring her to him when they got closer to the temple. The only threat that stood in his way was no match for him, not with the magic that had been infused into his soul the day that he had been recreated in the Keeper's image.

Brushing his black hair away from his face, he made his way to the sanctuary, a small smile touching his lips. His master would be most pleased with his success, for completing what he had been created for. Although not the original plan, it had turned out much better than they could have hoped for.

Their plans had changed numerous times, being altered and evolving over time with each and every shifting circumstance. The original plan to poison the Mother Confessor had eventually turned into assassination attempts, leading to the death of her sister instead.

Once that had failed and news had spread of the Mother Confessor's condition, new plans had quickly been set in motion, plans that involved her and the twins that she carried. Once she was within the confines of the temple, there would be no way for her to escape, no one who could break through the magical shield that the stone walls created and they controlled now.

Entering the inner sanctum of the temple, he found the sacred room aglow with torches. Sisters of the Dark were bowed on their knees in a tight circle around a small fire pit, their dark shadows creating a ring around them. His ears were met with their haunting words, their repeating mantra floating through his mind. He had heard it so many times he could repeat the chant himself if he so wished.

He walked by the large table that sat in the middle of the room, his fingers drifting over the rough wood. He paused long enough to pull on the iron shackles that had been attached to the table that would become the site where the ritual would take place. He couldn't believe their fortune in finding the book with the magical spell.

His gaze drifted about the large circular room. It had once been a sacred sanctuary of holy prayer and devotion, saturated with very powerful magic – the same type of magic that flowed through his blood. This was actually the same room where he had been created.

The temple had long since been abandoned, having been taken over by the Sisters of the Dark almost a year ago. Now this room, the powerful magic it possessed would forever after by a room of death and sacrifice. The Mother Confessor's blood would bathe this table and these floors by the time it was all over. Her death was necessary if life the way it should have been was to become a reality once and for all.

Walking around the table, he came to stand by the Sisters as they chanted, seeking guidance from the Keeper as they followed his will. Although sealed behind the rift by the Seeker and Mother Confessor, the Keeper was still their guide. They were sworn to do his bidding as they saw fit for as long as there was breath in their lungs. And they knew his will was revenge. The Keeper himself had instructed them in it when he had ordered the creation of their new leader before the rift had been sealed.

Finishing their prayers, the Sisters all sat back on their heels at the same time, their eyes practically glowing with the evil magic that flowed through their veins and filled their hearts. It was as if they were in a trance of some sort, their souls bound to the Keeper and his deadly control.

Sister Nalia drew a shuddering breath as the feel of the Keeper's touch on her soul gradually diminished, leaving her cold and empty on the inside once more. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the large man standing quietly behind her.

His size never ceased to amaze her, startling her every time he drew near to her. Although she was sure that she could defend herself despite his powerful magic, he was still unsettling to behold, his presence creating a disturbing atmosphere about him. Of course, that had been the way he had been created to be.

Standing to her feet, she turned to face the beast of a man. "Cullen, what brings you here so early this morning," she greeted.

Despite being created by her Sisters, Nalia still didn't trust him. He caused chills to shiver down her spine every time he stood near her. He served the Keeper same as her, but she nevertheless had a troubling feeling about this plan they had formed.

"I just wanted to make sure that the room was ready for her arrival," he replied, his deep rumbling voice vibrating like thunder in her chest.

Tilting her head back further, Sister Nalia attempted to look the man in the eye, but his size made it impossible. "The room has been ready for nearly a month now, waiting for this crucial moment to come. Now that they are almost here, it is not wise for you to waste your strength by roaming around the temple."

"I have been created with powerful magic from the Underworld and the Keeper himself," he hissed, his dark eyes burning with the wickedness that had been instilled in him. "I neither need rest nor your advice."

"It was just a suggestion," she calmly told him.

"I sent some of your Sisters to retrieve one or both of them if possible when they got close to the temple," Cullen told her as he turned to exit the room.

"One of them? We want the Mother Confessor, not the others," she reminded him, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"If we can capture the Seeker, the Mother Confessor will come to his rescue and we will finally have her. She would rather die than lose her precious Seeker."

"And then we can eliminate the Seeker as well," Nalia finally replied with a growing smile.

"No, we will not," he firmly said, turning to leave the room.

"Why not?" she cried out in shock, grabbing hold of his arm to stop him, immediately regretting her decision the moment he turned his fiery gaze on her slender form.

Sister Nalia instantly removed her hand from his huge arm, blanching the longer his gaze bore into her soul. It was as if the Keeper himself was living within Cullen's body, staring into her brown eyes.

"Because the Seeker will suffer most in this life without his wife than he would in death and that is what the Keeper wants most. He wants them both to suffer mercilessly by separating them from each other – Kahlan Amnell in the Underworld with him and Richard Rahl in the world of the living. That will bring them the most pain."

Sister Nalia trembled slightly as Cullen left the room. She was beginning to wonder just what they had gotten themselves into by creating this monster for the Keeper. If this plan worked, though, the reward would be unimaginable.

Now that the Mother Confessor was with twins, it just made their revenge that much sweeter, not to mention the fact that she was the only living Confessor on the face of the earth. The Sisters of the Dark would forever be infamous for finally putting an end to the interfering line of Confessors.

The Seeker and Mother Confessor had to pay for what they had done in destroying what the Keeper had worked so hard to create. And they would pay…dearly.

XXX

"Do you really think that we'll be able to find out anything here?"

"Don't tell me the Captain of the Aydindril Palace guards is afraid?" Cara teased, her hands automatically finding her hips.

"No," Garren scoffed with a frown. "I'm just saying that maybe there would be a better way to find the information that we need than waltzing into a tavern such as this to get it," he said, tilting his head back slightly to take in the sign hanging below the tavern name.

"Are you worried that you might get propositioned by one of the ladies?" Cara lightly laughed, amused by his chivalrous attitude.

"Of course not, but…I'm just not sure that, well…it's the proper place for you to be in," he stumbled over his words, somewhat embarrassed.

Avoiding making eye contact with the Mord'Sith, Garren continued to stare at the offensive tavern, trying desperately to find a way to tell her how much it bothered him that she be in there without insulting her.

This was completely new ground for him and he had no idea how to proceed. He'd never been in love with a Mord'Sith before and he had no clue how to be a gentleman towards her without upsetting her or possibly losing his head. In the end, though, he decided it was worth it if it ended up protecting the woman he was falling madly in love with.

"I am Mord'Sith. Do you really think that I can't handle myself," she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned to look at him.

Cara felt her heart suddenly constrict as she took in his handsome profile. Taller than her, Garren was well-built, the muscles of his arms noticeable even beneath the shirt he wore. Dressed in regular clothes so as not to draw attention, his muscular form was even more noticeable, reawakening the longing that she had been fighting for so long.

Feeling her eyes on him, he drew a deep breath before turning to face her. This was the moment he'd been so nervous about. There was no turning back now about how he felt.

Staring into his intense grey eyes, Cara could see a gentleness simmering there as well as something more, something that mirrored what she felt burning in her heart. She felt her breath catch in her chest as he suddenly drew nearer to her.

Garren was standing so close to her now that she could feel his breath so warm upon her face. He stared into her eyes with such an intensity that desire began coursing forcefully through her veins.

It was so unlike her to act like this towards a man that she wanted, that she had feelings for. She was so used to just taking control, taking what she wanted whenever she wanted it. This, however, this was different somehow. This was something special, something more than she had ever experienced before with another man, not even Leo…and it somehow terrified her.

In that moment, all the nerves Garren had been feeling suddenly melted away. There was no lingering doubt as he stared into her green eyes, no worries about how she would react. He suddenly knew that this was right.

"I think you are the strongest, most beautiful woman I've ever met, Cara," he softly admitted.

His words immediately set her heart to pounding in her chest. Cara suddenly captured his lips in a searing kiss, her hands instantly finding his dark hair, pulling him closer.

Relieved by her response to his admission, he wrapped his arms around her slender frame and pulled her to him, savoring the feel of her body pressed so enticingly against his.

Reluctantly pulling back for air, Garren held her tightly in his embrace, refusing to let go of her just yet, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. He was relieved and more than a little thrilled that she had kissed him, although slightly disappointed that she had beaten him to it. He was just about to kiss her when she had suddenly kissed him so passionately that she had quite literally taken his breath away.

Their breaths were coming out in exerted pulls for air as they stared into each other's eyes. She was completely captivated by this man holding her so close, their hearts hammering in unison. He had never looked more handsome than he did right now, the glow of the lanterns lining the street softly illuminating his face.

"I've wanted to do that for quite some time now," he admitted, his voice tender with his confession.

"I've wanted to for a long time too," she replied, feeling more like a woman who desired to love and be loved instead of the cold, domineering Mord'Sith she had been trained to be.

"So, what do we do now," Garren softly asked, brushing his lips against hers once more, wishing they could continue this someplace private, but knowing they needed to get the information they had been sent to obtain.

"Let's go break some bones and get what we came for," she replied with a smirk.

Garren chuckled softly at her response, kissing her passionately once more before finally releasing his hold on her. "I love how you think, Mistress."

Running his hand back through his dark wavy hair, Garren attempted to rein in his desire for her as they crossed the street towards the tavern. He still didn't like the idea of Cara being in there despite the fact that he knew she could handle herself. It just wasn't the proper place for a woman to be. At least now, though, she knew how he felt about her, that he wanted to protect her from everything even though she really didn't need him to.

Cara deserved better than what she had received in life. She was worthy of so much more than how she had been treated and what she had been trained to believe about herself. Garren swore to himself that he would spend every precious moment that the Creator granted him with Cara to show that to her.

Reaching the doors of the tavern, the sounds of boisterous laughter as well as an overpowering smell of ail assaulted their senses. Entering, they looked around for an empty table, finally finding one in the far corner.

Making their way around the crowded tables, Garren followed Cara, his eyes roaming over her perfect form. He could hardly believe that she really felt the same way for him that he felt for her. He could barely wait for the adventure that awaited them. He knew that with Cara it was going to be anything but boring.

Sitting down at the table, they were immediately met by a beautiful young woman in a very revealing dress. Her dark hair was piled high on her head, dark strands falling down around her face. Her pink satin dress was cut low in the front revealing a generous portion of her creamy breasts.

"Welcome," she seductively purred in his ear as she came to stand behind Garren, her hands immediately finding his shoulders. "What can I get for you?"

"First, you can take your hands off of him…he's with me. Second, you can bring us two ails," Cara cold told her, her eyes flashing with anger.

The woman abruptly removed her hands from Garren's shoulders, fear suddenly filling her face as she realized what exactly Cara was. "I…I'm sorry," she stammered in embarrassment. "I'll bring you your drinks right away."

Garren could barely hide the smirk that suddenly danced upon his lips. Cara's jealousy was so unexpected and yet filled him with such a sense of love.

"Sorry…I…" Cara apologized, lowering her gaze. She knew she could be so abrasive sometimes. It amazed her that Garren would want to be with a woman like her.

"Cara…"

"…I mean, it was just a kiss and I understand if you…"

"Cara," he repeated a little louder, reaching underneath the table and grabbing hold of her hand as well as her attention. "I only want to be with you," he told her with a smile, his thumb caressing the back of her gloved hand.

Cara smiled softly at him, feeling uncertain of herself. He made her feel so unlike what she had been trained to believe, leaving her feeling so vulnerable. No one had ever been able to cut through the walls she had erected around herself like Garren had been able to, stripping away all of her defenses and seeing her for who she truly was or could become.

How could this man turn her into such a self-conscious, stammering mess at times?

"Here are your drinks," the woman quickly stated, setting their drinks on the table. "Sorry for the misunderstanding," she murmured under her breath as she turned to walk away.

"Wait; please stay. Here, have a seat," Garren offered, giving Cara's hand another squeeze before releasing his hold on her.

The woman looked from Cara to Garren and back to the Mord'Sith dressed in her terrifying red leather. She suddenly became very nervous, unsure of what to think about the offer. She had a very strong, very urgent desire to run for her life.

"It's alright. We're just looking for some information," Garren attempted to calm her.

"What's your name?" Cara asked, trying her best to appear at least somewhat friendly.

"I…I'm Marcie," she finally replied, pulling a chair back and sitting down apprehensively at the table across from them. She ran a hand over her skirt, smoothing out the unseen wrinkles in her satin dress.

"Well, Marcie, we're just looking to find out a little information if you have a moment," Garren politely began, lowering his voice as he leaned forward…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sitting by the warmth of the small fire, Zedd slowly stirred the stew, stopping long enough to add some more of his special spices to the brew. Pausing again, he closed his eyes and smiled, inhaling deeply and savoring the aroma wafting up from the stewpot.

Entering the cave, Richard stopped in his steps as he noticed the look of pleasure that was written all over his grandfather's face as he cooked dinner. He chuckled as he finally came to stand beside him, folding his arms over his chest.

"You are planning on sharing with the rest of us, right?" he asked with a grin.

Zedd immediately opened his eyes, having not noticed his grandson's arrival. "Yes," he replied feigning hurt. "And if Cara and Garren don't return soon, they'll miss out on dinner all together. I can't guarantee that there will be any left for them."

"They should be back shortly," Richard told him, shaking his head in amazement at how much Zedd truly loved food. "Where's Kahlan?"

Suddenly noticing his wife was not in the cave with Zedd, the Seeker immediately grew concerned about where she had gone. He didn't want her going off alone with Spirits knew who or what was stalking them. Frowning, his eyes narrowed as his gaze swept around the cave. His fingers unconsciously met the hilt of his sword, skimming over the cool steel, his heart starting to hammer in his chest as the magic of the weapon began to hum through his system.

"Don't get your breeches in a bundle," the old Wizard admonished as he dunked a piece of bread in the stew to test his latest creation. "Kahlan went down to the stream to wash up before dinner."

"You let her go alone?"

"Bags, boy, of course not!" Zedd indignantly replied with a mouth stuffed with bread and stew. "Some of Garren's men went with her to make sure she would be safe."

"Oh, that makes me feel a whole lot better. Garren's men all down at the stream with my wife while she takes a bath," Richard retorted in irritation as he began to make his way towards the mouth of the cave to retrieve his Confessor.

He knew that the soldiers would guard Kahlan with their lives, respected and treated her like she was their own sister, but it did little to settle the jealousy that sudden flared like wizard's fire in his soul. No matter how noble they were, men could always fall into temptation's deadly trap when a beautiful woman was involved. And Kahlan was the most beautiful woman the Creator sought fit to design.

Before Richard could even reach the cave entrance, Kahlan suddenly entered with the soldiers in tow. The Seeker came to an abrupt halt, almost plowing into her as the guards took up their position just outside of the mouth of the cave.

He immediately relaxed at the sight of her. Her dark hair was wet and clinging to her neck and the tops of her breasts, her cheeks flushed with the coolness of the night air. She was wearing her black travelling clothes that Richard loved to see her in. He especially loved the long slits up either side of the skirt that revealed a generous amount of her gorgeous thighs.

Aggie had thankfully altered some of her clothes before they had left, making room for Kahlan's growing belly and allowing her to wear her clothes longer than she normally would have been able to. At this rate, however, it was not going to be worn for too much longer. Soon, they would have to be looking for a whole new wardrobe for her when they reached the People's Palace before she ran out of clothes to wear. The thought of his daughters' arrival caused excited anticipation to bubble up within him.

They had left Aydindril over five weeks ago and there was no hiding the fact that the Mother Confessor was with child. It was obvious no matter what she wore now. Richard thought she grew more beautiful everyday if that was even possible. Kahlan on the other hand didn't believe him no matter how vehemently he tried to make her see the truth of his words, rolling her eyes with a soft smile and a disbelieving shake of her head.

"Hi," he softly greeted her with a sheepish smile, unable to make his mind work at the sight of her. It never ceased to amaze him just how deeply she affected him not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well.

"I'll be right back," Zedd suddenly announced, his brow furrowed deep in thought as he brushed his hands on his robes. "I need to find some more ingredients for my stew. Watch it while I'm gone. I don't want to come back and find it all burned up."

"We will," Richard muttered, his eyes never leaving his wife as he suddenly realized they were alone now in the cave.

"Hi," she replied with a smile, pausing to kiss him before making her way around him to the far side of the cave.

Dropping down on her bedroll, Kahlan retrieved her brush from her pack and began running the bristles through her tangled wet hair. Richard quickly followed, making his way to her and settling down on his bedroll right behind her.

"I was just coming to look for you," he murmured in her ear as he stole the brush from her hand and began running it through her long locks.

Kahlan closed her eyes, sighing contentedly at the calming effect of having her husband brush her hair. She smiled inwardly at the thought of the brave Seeker, savior of the world, brushing his wife's hair. He was such the powerful hero on the outside, deadly to any who crossed his path or met his blade and yet he was such a tender, passionate lover on the inside, a husband who loved taking care of his wife and someday his daughters.

She couldn't have asked for a better husband with the perfect combination of muscle and heart. Richard was both gentle and caring, always putting her first above all else. At the same time, he could be so passionate, causing her heart to thunder and setting her body on fire as he made fierce love to her, taking them both over the precipice of ecstasy as he showed her what he felt inside for her.

Then there was the compassionate man who loved and valued life, fighting for it with every ounce of his being. He was her noble warrior, the man who had captured her heart long ago, possessing more love for her than her magic could ever possibly steal from him. And he was hers forever.

"I don't like the idea of my wife bathing in the stream in the company of other men," he muttered teasingly in her ear before kissing along her neck, his tongue and teeth arousing her and pulling her from her thoughts.

Kahlan gasped at the feel of his mouth on her, his playful jealousy causing her to smile. "Well, I guess next time you'll just have to see to my safety and virtue yourself, Seeker."

"Oh, I fully intend to," he whispered with deadly resolution that made the tiny hairs on the back of her neck prickle. "They had better not have stolen a glance at my beautiful wife or I'll just have to run each of them through with my sword," he breathed in her ear, causing her to shiver slightly in response. "No one gets to look at your exquisite body except for me."

"Hmm, well I don't believe that I've been properly looked at in some time now. When do you think you'll get a chance to make sure everything is alright?" she seductively replied as she tilted her head, allowing him more access to her neck.

A soft growl erupted from deep in his throat as he brushed her wet hair aside, providing him even more of her sweet skin to taste. Kahlan swiftly turned as he worked his way up her slender neck, capturing his lips as her tongue began to war with his for control.

They hadn't been together since Fairhaven over three weeks ago and it was growing harder every day that passed not to take her some place where they could be alone as husband and wife. The closest they had come to making love had been the night that he had slept in the carriage with her, the night that she had fallen from her horse.

He had joined her there in the carriage, kissing and comforting one another with their presence and their touch, but things had rapidly become more heated. Their kisses had grown more passionate, their touch more insatiable as their need to be complete in one another intensified.

No words had been needed that night as they comforted and reassured each other with their presence and their touch. As desperately as Richard had wanted to make love to her that night, they had not been alone, the others sleeping just outside of the carriage on the outskirts of the camp.

They had kissed and comforted, fondled and tasted, breathing one another in and absorbing the love that was being shared before finally falling asleep in one another's arms. The next morning, Richard had woken to find Kahlan watching him as he had slept.

She had leaned over, brushing his hair from his face, her eyes roaming over him and drinking him in all over again. She had bent over him, kissing him with a slow simmering intensity that awakened every fiber of his being. His hand had quickly slipped into her hair that had fallen around his face like a silken veil, keeping her near him. He couldn't imagine a better way to wake in the morning.

Moving to lie over him, Kahlan had rested her nose and mouth against his ear, her hand tenderly stroking the other side of his face. She had told him how sorry she was that she had fallen from her horse, how she should have fought harder, kept better control of Marley. He had begun to vehemently protest her guilt, but she had abruptly kissed him again, silencing his objection as tears fell from her eyes and wet his face. She needed his forgiveness no matter how unwarranted he felt her guilt was.

Richard had realized then that Zedd had been right. Kahlan did truly blame herself. She had admitted that was why she hadn't been able to look into his eyes, fearful to see blame brewing there instead of the love that she was used to seeing. She had gone to bed, keeping her distance, too upset to be around him. It had been easier avoiding him and trying to lock away the hurt than having to face him and deal with the pain of what had happened…of what could have happened. Even though they were alright, she still felt that she should have protected their babies and she hadn't.

Richard had swiftly sat up, rolling them over so that he was on top of her. Keeping his weight on his arms and off of her growing belly, he had kissed her so passionately it had completely taken her off guard. Releasing her mouth, he had kept his face close to hers as his lips began erasing her tears, telling her that he had been blaming himself as well.

He told her that he should have kept her from falling, should have been able to control his Han and use his magic to prevent it from happening. Kahlan had quickly grasped his head, peppering his face with kisses as she told him it was never his fault. There was no way that he could possibly be able to control something that he had just recently gotten back.

Kahlan had been sore for a few days after the fall, her head throbbing from the bump she had received. She had relented to riding in the carriage for the first couple of days after that, but had finally convinced Richard to let her ride Marley again. He had stayed glued to her side that first day that she rode her horse and again the next day as well. After making sure she was safe, he had begun to wander a little more away from her each day after that.

Remembering how passionate things had become that night in the carriage and then not being able to finish what they had started, Richard's hunger for her began to blaze anew now in the cave, wanting nothing more than to experience the feel of her inviting him in and being completely surrounded by her, experiencing her in every way possible. His hand slipped quickly down the front of her jacket, his fingers unfastening the clasps.

Kahlan moaned at the feel of his mouth and hands on her, craving to feel him moving inside of her and over her. But then reality slammed into her subconscious, reminding her of where they were, that there were soldiers right outside of the mouth of the cave.

"Richard," she softly rasped, her head falling back as he pushed her jacket from her shoulders, his head dipping to glide his mouth and tongue over the tops of her breasts.

"Yes, my love?" he murmured against her throat, sending vibrations straight through to her core.

Opening her lips to respond, Kahlan could only muster another moan of his name as she quickly lost all control. It took every ounce of strength she had not to push him onto his back and make love to him right there, but something in the back of her mind reminded her that Zedd was going to be returning at any moment.

The feel of Richard's fingers brushing along the tops of her breasts was setting her body on fire with her need for him. She was desperate to make love with him, to feel his hips rising up to meet her in the heated tempo of their love making.

"Richard…I…Spirits! We need…to stop…" Kahlan stammered as she attempted to gain control of her body and her thoughts.

Richard loved it when she tried to talk when he kissed her like this. Her voice was always so sensual, brimming with such passionate desire for him as she attempted to connect her thoughts, always failing miserably as he filled her mind with nothing but thoughts of him before he filled and completed the rest of her.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders, spurring him on and pulling him closer in spite of her words of protest which were hardly convincing as she panted them in his ear. His heart was racing with want, setting his blood aflame. He knew that Zedd would be returning soon and should stop, but it was killing him not to be with her like they wanted to or when they wanted.

Capturing her lips in one last passionate kiss, Richard pressed his forehead to hers, his breath coming out in exerted pulls. "I love you, Kahlan…"

"Forever, my love."

"As soon as we get to the People's Palace and I have claimed the throne, I am locking you away in our suite and I am going to kiss and explore every inch of your beautiful body."

"I would love nothing more," she lightly laughed with eager anticipation.

"Just a few more days and we'll be there," he reminded her, sitting back on his heels as he pulled her jacket back over her shoulders and began refastening the clasps.

"I know," she replied as she watched in disappointment as he fastened her jacket. She liked it better when he was pulling it off of her then putting it back on. "Are you worried?"

"About claiming the throne? No. About you…yes."

"Me? Why me?" she questioned in surprise, grasping hold of his hands and holding them firmly against her chest.

"It could be very dangerous. We have no idea what we'll be getting into when we arrive."

"I'll be fine, Richard. I don't want you to be distracted, worrying about me when you need to be focused on doing what you need to do to save D'Hara. It would kill me if something happened to you because you were too distracted over me."

Richard watched as tears abruptly began to swim in her sapphire eyes, her emotions so visible right there just below the surface. "I promise that I will be careful as long as you promise to keep safe."

"I promise," she whispered as she fought to rein in her emotions that were always right there ready to overwhelm her at the most unexpected moment.

"Hey, Zedd reminded me a couple of weeks ago that we have yet to pick out names for the girls," he grinned broadly as he reached out to brush a stray tear from her cheek, staying very close to her.

"I hadn't even thought of that," Kahlan suddenly answered in surprise. "What kind of parents are we to not being picking out names for our daughters."

"Parents that have two territories depending on them and more than a few responsibilities they have to attend to," he lightly chuckled, rolling his eyes at the reminder. "I never dreamed growing up in Hartland that this was going to be how my life would turn out - The Seeker, Lord Rahl and Master of D'Hara, husband to the Mother Confessor."

"Are you disappointed?" Kahlan asked, her brow creased with fear for his response.

"Not at all," he truthfully declared as he gazed into her eyes. "It couldn't have turned out better if I had planned it myself. Sometimes I wish I could just whisk you away from here, take you to the mountains in Hartland where we could live in peace, but, Kahlan, you are my life and I wouldn't want any other."

Before she could respond, Zedd suddenly entered the cave, his eyes zeroing in on his boiling stew. "Have you two not paid any attention to dinner?" he cried, dropping to his knees and immediately stirring the pot.

"We were a little occupied," Richard smirked, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead.

"No doubt with each other," he grumbled under his breath with a knowing gleam in his eye. "Well, no harm done. Dinner should be done in a few moments. I just need to add my secret ingredient and it'll be all ready."

"Cara and Garren aren't back yet," Richard reminded his grandfather.

"I think I'm going to need to eat soon," Kahlan suddenly interjected, running her hand over her belly.

"Are you alright?" Richard asked, his eyes roaming over her in concern.

"Yes, I'm just feeling a little lightheaded that's all. I haven't had anything to eat since lunch," she admitted, squeezing his hand before releasing it and standing to her feet.

Richard immediately jumped to his feet as well, still concerned about his wife. "Here, you sit down. I'll get you a bowl of stew."

"Richard, I'm not helpless," she sighed in exasperation.

"You're carrying my babies. The least I can do is take care of you while you take care of them," he told her as he lowered her back down to the ground, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Cara! Garren! You're just in time to eat," Zedd greeted as he noticed them entering the cave.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked, immediately noticing the grim looks on their faces. "What did you find out?"

"I'm not sure you're going to want to hear it," Cara huffed as she dropped in frustration to the ground by the fire.

"Is it about D'Hara?" Kahlan asked as panic rose in her heart. Standing to her feet, she came to stand by Richard, immediately capturing his hand in hers and squeezing it tight.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Garren replied, a heaviness weighing in his handsome features. "And about who may be after the two of you…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The wind blew in gusts, cutting through the travelers despite the heavy cloaks they wore. Rain had been drizzling down on them all day, chilling them to the bone. The sky was a dreary shade of gray, a chill filling the air each time the wind blew. Fog had begun to accumulate in thin, scattered patches creating an eerie atmosphere about them.

Richard pulled his coat tighter around him, his eyes shifting suspiciously across the landscape. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck prickled as worry over the dangers that were pressing in on them from every side continued to intensify.

Their journey since the attack by the Sisters of the Dark two and half weeks ago had been quiet with no more signs of the wicked sorceresses. It had been almost too quiet and that was what was worrying him the most - that and the news that Cara and Garren had returned with last night.

Filled with a renewed sense of dread, Richard looked over at Kahlan who was riding beside Cara. He had glanced her way at least a thousand times today in an attempt to still the terror that made his blood like ice in his veins as he tried to reassure himself that she was still with him, that she was still safe.

The wind was whipping her dark wet hair about her face, creating a fierce aura about her. He felt a flood of warmth swim in the pit of his stomach at the sight of her. She was such an exquisite combination of power and grace. It was no wonder that she had so easily captured his heart that day in Hartland.

He knew that he needed to get her to the safety of the People's Palace as soon as possible despite the fact that it may not even be safe there. It was definitely better than being out in the open plains of D'Hara despite his previous hopes that it would prove easier on them. At least at the People's Palace, they might have the protection of the Mord'Sith and the D'Haran army.

Cara and Garren had come back with information that had proven valuable and yet strengthened the tempest already storming violently inside of him. He momentarily closed his eyes in an attempt to draw the sudden flare of rage back under his power. Losing control now would not protect Kahlan and his unborn daughters.

He had sent Cara and Garren into Asosini to see what information they could gather now that they were in D'Hara and getting closer to the People's Palace. He wanted to have some idea of what they were heading into especially with not knowing who was coming after them.

Sitting around the fire last night eating dinner, Cara and Garren had told them how they had discovered that there had been a split among the Mord'Sith, some still choosing to follow Darken Rahl while the rest were awaiting the arrival of the new Lord Rahl.

Cara had explained that since the previous Lord Rahl's death, she has only felt the bond with Richard Rahl even despite Darken's restoration back to life. Zedd had guessed that it had something to do with him being reincarnated into another man's body that the bond was no longer there.

Despite the great distance between D'Hara and Aydindril, the bond could still be felt by the Mord'Sith no matter where Richard was, but that it was strongest when he was nearby. Richard still couldn't get used to the idea of a whole territory being bonded to him. It was unsettling to say the least. He was bonded to Kahlan and that was all that he ever wanted or needed.

The thought that people could sense where he was at was unnerving. Having grown up in Westland, Richard had never known about magic. It was something that had been completely removed from the territory, limited only to the Midlands and D'Hara. Even though he had left Westland over two years ago, had been around magic ever since his departure, he still found it intimidating at times.

To learn on top of all that that he was a war wizard just added a whole other degree of discomfort. To think that he, Richard Cypher, a woods guide from Hartland was the prophesied Seeker of Truth had taken some time to become accustomed to. Then to learn he was the most powerful war wizard in over three thousand years was beyond his imagining. He still had difficulty wrapping his mind around that little revelation of Zedd's.

But when things seemed so chaotic and out of his control, Kahlan would look at him with those bright blue eyes that were always filled with so much love, such pride and faith in him that he couldn't help but believe that he could conquer the whole world, achieve anything he wanted to. She gave him such strength, filling him with so much belief in himself that he wondered at times how he had even managed to live without her before he had met her.

His thoughts began to drift back over the Mord'Sith as he wondered which Sisters would be aligned with him. Would it be the Mord'Sith occupying the People's Palace or would it be the Sisters located at the Mord'Sith training temples scattered throughout D'Hara? Either way, they needed to be prepared for anything.

Drawing a troubled breath, the Seeker bristled as he thought about the other news that Cara and Garren had returned with. A large number of Sisters of the Dark had been reported to have been seen in an area not very far from the People's Palace. The barmaid had not known their exact location, but she had heard that it was about three days from the Palace, possibly less.

Marcie also didn't know who they had aligned themselves with; only that she had heard rumors of a large group of Sisters having been seen in D'Hara. They had at first been thought to be Sisters of the Light who had moved up here from the Old World, but had soon been discovered to be followers of the Keeper.

The information had been somewhat helpful, but had not provided them with what they needed to discover about who was making attempts on their lives. They at least had it narrowed down to a sect of Mord'Sith that were still loyal to Darken Rahl or the Sisters of the Dark and whoever was now leading them.

Richard rubbed his eyes, fatigue beginning to wear heavily upon him. He'd gotten little sleep last night after Cara and Garren had returned with the news, his mind a constant whirlwind of thoughts and possibilities as he held Kahlan in his arms as she slept. Staring at the cave walls and ceiling all night had not brought him any answers.

The thought of the Sisters of the Dark and who they had united with now caused his muscles to tense and tighten even more. They were almost more deadly than the Mord'Sith. While dealing with the Mord'Sith was never easy because they could capture magic and turn it against their adversaries, the Sisters of the Dark were formidable, several of them ready to sacrifice their lives at any given moment, giving up their Han to a fellow Sister if it benefited them, thus making the Sister receiving the Han that much more powerful.

The only Sister of the Dark, though, that had both additive and subtractive magic like he did was Sister Nicci. He shuddered to think of her being alive, having to face her. She was so unpredictable and he knew that he wasn't in control of his Han well enough yet to defeat her if she was back with her Sisters serving the Keeper.

Zedd was confident, though, that Richard would be able to call upon his Han when the time came. Richard, on the other hand, was not so confident. They had been running through exercises in the evenings after dinner, Kahlan sitting by his side the whole time until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, watching him as he worked through the arduous process of touching and directing his magic.

Her presence was a comfort, her silent strength invaluable as he pressed on in his training. When times of frustration and defeat snuck up on him, he would turn to get up and leave to find her sitting quietly there beside him, her eyes so full of love that he would immediately feel his aggravation seep from his body. He would then settle back down before his grandfather, repeating the process again for what seemed like the hundredth time because he loved her, loved their daughters and knew he had to keeping going for them.

Richard knew that he was getting better at reaching and connecting with his magic, but he also realized that he had so much more to learn and no time to learn it all in. He wished that Zedd could just snap his boney fingers, providing him with all the knowledge that he needed to know and how he was supposed to direct his power.

Frowning, Richard suddenly noticed the fog was steadily growing, becoming denser. Great clouds of mist began spreading, veiling the thick cover of woods that lined the path. He quickly began scanning the area, panic swelling like a growing tidal wave ready to crash down on him, drowning him with its frothy force.

The hilt of his sword was suddenly in his hand, the familiar echoing ring of its release from its scabbard filling the air, alerting his companions of impending danger. He clenched his jaw with the abrupt full force of rage that now pounded through his veins as the powerful magic of his weapon combined with the already brewing fury that lived in the Seeker's soul.

Determination set like twin beacons of fire blazing brightly in his dark brown eyes. All of a sudden, Richard knew beyond a doubt that the Sisters of the Dark were here now. This was it. The time had finally come…they were here to take what was most precious in his life away from him.

His eyes immediately began searching for his lover through the thick fog, but the hazy mist was quickly obscuring everything in view. He could make out shapes and shadows but little else was visible. He could hear the movement of horses' hooves along the path as the soldiers quickly began to fall into preplanned formation.

"Kahlan!" he called out in desperation, Asa snorting and stamping in unease.

"Richard?"

He heard her voice, full of worry, cutting through the surrounding fog. He wanted so badly to find her, but he knew that he needed to stop the ensuing battle before it got started. And right now, he knew exactly where to find them.

Richard knew in his heart that this was it. This was the moment he had been dreading. The battle was about to begin and he was dead set on putting a stop to it before it ever got started, before they could get their vile hands on his wife and babies.

"Cara! Zedd! Protect Kahlan! Garren, you're with me!" Richard shouted out his orders.

His voice was so confident, so commanding, filling Kahlan's heart with peace. This was her Seeker, her husband, her Lord Rahl. He would protect her, would do everything in his power to keep their daughters safe. While it filled her with a sense of peace, it flooded her with overwhelming panic because she knew he was fully resolute in his commitment to die for her without a second thought.

Swallowing back the lump that had suddenly filled her throat, Kahlan looked to Cara who had moved closer beside her. The Mord'Sith's eyes were narrowed with anger as well as something else as she fisted her agiel tightly in one hand, steadying her horse with the other.

Ever since they had returned last evening, Kahlan had noticed something had changed between Cara and Garren. She had wanted to pull Cara aside and ask her if anything had happened between her and Garren yesterday when they went into town for information, but she hadn't been able to get the Mord'Sith alone all day. She just prayed that both Richard and Garren would come through this alive for both of their sakes.

Kahlan quickly began to look around her, her skin tingling with the faint blush of magic that suddenly permeated the air. Reaching down, she swiftly drew her dagger from her boot, keeping a tight grip on the reins of her horse. Her face was set with steadfast resolve to protect her daughters and her husband if necessary.

She didn't want Marley getting spooked again this time, though. Falling from her horse once while being with child was enough of a fright that she was close to just leaping off Marley right now to avoid experiencing that all over again, but she knew that she needed to stay in her saddle, prepared to run if necessary.

But Kahlan knew that she could never run, could never leave her Richard behind to fight a deadly battle without her by his side, especially a battle that held their future so precariously in the balance. The Seeker needed his Confessor, he needed his wife. Everything they had ever fought for, ever risked their lives for had always been done together, side by side. As furious as she knew that he would be with her, Kahlan was not about to let that change today.

Before Richard knew it, Garren was right by his side, sword drawn, his face twisted with scorn as he nodded to his leader. Their eyes locked and in that brief moment, they had committed themselves to the fight, to protecting the women that they loved.

With a sudden jolt of heels into his flanks, Asa took off, Garren following closely behind him as they rode hard for the thick line of trees. The white drifting fog was dense, visibility dangerously low. Reaching out with his magic, Richard could almost see everything as clearly as if there was no fog at all.

He could tell by the sound of his horse that Garren was still following closely behind him as he reached the trees. The thick hazy mist began to lessen some as they entered the woods. Trees began to blur together the faster and harder they rode.

Suddenly bright flaming orange gowns seemed to dance through the mist, floating out from behind thick tree trunks and dense underbrush. Richard felt his skin tingle with the intensity of the magic that surrounded him. Focusing his Han, he reached out a hand, directing a powerful blast of air in the direction of several Sisters that had rounded a large tree. The Sisters were quickly flung back with the unexpected blast of magic, some hitting the ground hard while others were thrown into sharp, jutting tree branches that were sticking up from the forest floor.

Richard leapt from his galloping horse, his hand clenching his weapon tightly as his boots hit the ground. In that instant, he spun on his heels, deflecting Dacras that were abruptly filling the air. Garren was just as swiftly at his side, repelling the deadly weapons with equal skill.

The metal of the Dacras pinged as they ricocheted off of the steel of their swords, falling harmlessly to the ground. The deadly dance with the Sisters of the Dark had finally begun in full strength.

Kahlan didn't think that she was going to be able to take it any longer. Richard and Garren had disappeared through the dense mist what seemed to her like hours ago but hadn't been all that long. She growled under her breath in frustration and panic, clenching her dagger so tightly in her fist that she barely noticed the pain of her fingernails biting into the palm of her hand and drawing blood.

Through the mask of fog, Kahlan could hear fighting going on, but it was difficult to decipher which direction. It seemed to be coming from all around them and yet at the same time from directly in front of them. The thick cloud cover was so disorienting that it was difficult to keep her bearings. She thought that the woods was right in front of her, but the way Marley kept stamping her hooves and shifting in circles, Kahlan wasn't sure which direction she was facing.

Looking up into the darkening sky above, she searched frantically for the descending sun or ascending moon but nothing could be seen through the dark gray skies overhead. Nature seemed to be aiding the Sisters of the Dark at every turn, further angering the Mother Confessor.

Zedd was suddenly on Kahlan's other side, his face etched with worry. She watched as he closed his eyes, his hands rising before him. Mumbling a magical spell, the fog swiftly began to dissipate, the line of trees quickly coming into view once more.

Kahlan and Cara equally breathed a sigh of relief at finally being able to see where the men had headed, where they would hopefully be safely returning very soon. They could finally see that the soldiers were spread in a fairly tight formation, creating a perimeter once again around the Mother Confessor as well as Cara and Zedd.

Rain began to fall harder now, adding to the misery of every agonizing moment that slipped by without a sign of Richard or Garren. Kahlan fought against the desperate urge to shout his name or leap from her horse and race into the woods after him. Dread clawed fiercely at her heart, attempting to push her into insanity.

Kahlan could feel Cara tensing beside her, her hand grasping her agiel so tightly that she could not begin to imagine the amount of excruciating pain that was thrumming through her body right now from the prolonged contact with the deadly weapon.

Unable to take it any longer, Kahlan unexpectedly leapt from her horse and began running towards the woods. She had to get to him, to help him. It was destroying her inside to know that he was fighting alone without her there by his side. This was just as much her battle to fight as it was his. They were no longer separate individual beings, but one heart, one soul. And it had been that way long before they had been joined in marriage.

"Kahlan, no!" Zedd yelled at her, knowing how furious his grandson would be if they allowed her to come after him.

"Kahlan, wait!" Cara shouted at her, quickly dismounting her horse to stop her friend.

"I have to go after him!" Kahlan cried as she spun around, her voice so full of anguish, her chest heaving with terror.

Just then, they heard the noise of someone coming from the forest. Turning, Kahlan saw a horse break through the line of trees followed by another horse. It was Garren.

Garren was leaning over the neck of his horse, blood oozing from his head. Cara immediately ran towards him, desperate to reach him, to know that he was going to be alright.

"Zedd!" Cara yelled, racing towards the man that she loved.

Slumping further, Garren fell from his horse, hitting the ground hard, the Sword of Truth falling from his grasp. Cara and Kahlan were both at his side in an instant, Cara immediately pulling him into her arms.

Kahlan's eyes filled with tears as her gaze fell upon the rider-less horse that had followed Garren out of the woods. Asa snorted and whinnied frantically at Kahlan as if telling her that they needed to go back after his owner. She stifled a sob as she immediately snatched up Asa's reins, pressing her forehead against the neck of Richard's horse for support.

"Garren" Cara gasped when she saw just how badly he was injured, fear seizing her heart as memories of losing Leo flooded her mind.

"They have…Lord Rahl…" he murmured before falling against his will into the waiting arms of unconsciousness…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

His head pounded mercilessly, his body throbbed relentlessly. Darkness and pain swallowed him whole in its lethal grip, his mind filled with a thick fog of confusion. His attempt to draw a deep breath was met with sharp pains in his side that seized his entire body, causing him to cough violently. The coughing only racked his body with even more pain than he thought was possible.

Richard knew that he couldn't be dead, although he was on the verge of wishing that he were.

There was a foul stench that filled the room, meeting his nostrils and almost making him gag. It smelled like burning, rotting flesh. Cold air abruptly blew through the barred window, tiny snowflakes whirling into the small room, creating a faint dusting of snow on the floor. Dressed in only his boots and pants, Richard shivered from the chill that bit at his skin.

Slowly, he forced his eyes open despite the pain, discovering that even that act hurt. Everything around him was a dim murky haze as he tried to focus his clouded vision. The glaring sunlight streaming through the small window high in the corner of the room caused him to quickly squeeze his eyes shut, groaning against the sudden piercing pain that shot through his skull. His blood pulsed loudly in his ears as his heart hammered against his chest.

Deciding to try something else instead, Richard attempted to move his arms only to find them bound by iron shackles to the wall. The steel chains clanked noisily against the rough stone wall that his back was pressed against. He cried out against the razor-like pain that seemed to slice through every muscle, every tendon and ligament as he pulled on his restraints in a futile effort to escape.

He felt as if he had wrestled against a Shadrin and had lost…miserably. The more conscious he became, the more his mind tried to work, frantically trying to remember exactly what had happened to him. Broken, jumbled pieces like a puzzle began flashing through his mind, but nothing seemed to make any sense to him except for one face that determinedly swept past the hazy fog that engulfed his mind, causing a warm rush that seemed to embrace his heart.

Kahlan.

His Confessor. His lover. His beloved. His wife. Where was she? What had happened to her? Struggling against the terror that suddenly erupted like liquid flames from his very core, Richard once again tested his strength against the chains that held him prisoner.

His head fell back, another cry of agony escaping his lips as tears stung his eyes. He gasped as his muscles rebelled against the sudden movement causing him to grit his teeth as his breath came out in panting pulls for air. What had they done to him? What were they doing to her?

Resting his head back against the cold stone wall, Richard forced himself to focus, to shove aside the pain that had a vice-like grip on his body with any movement he attempted to make. Running through the calming exercises that Zedd had taught him in order for him to touch his Han, he began to gain control bit by bit, his pain gradually diminishing as he tried to focus himself.

Mist turning to thick fog…a planned attack…he and Garren racing into the woods to stop them…them? Who was it they had been trying to stop? And how long ago was it? Had it been real or just a horrible dream?

Swallowing hard, Richard flexed his jaw, letting his tongue slip out in an attempt to wet his lips only to find them as parched as his throat. He squeezed his eyes tighter together, trying so desperately to remember everything that had slipped away from his grasp.

Flowing orange dresses began floating through his mind, visions of beauty bright as dancing flames passed before him. Sisters of the Dark. They had come for Kahlan and his unborn daughters. He and Garren had tried to stop them, attacking them with their Dacras and magic. Garren…what had happened to him?

Memories began flooding his mind, crashing down upon him with the powerful emotions that accompanied each one of them. He and Garren had raced through the gathering fog into the woods to stop the Sisters of the Dark before they attacked their party. They had appeared from behind trees and brush, attempting to take them by surprise. Except that Richard had known they were there, had seen them as clearly through his magic as if there had been no woods at all to hide them.

He had raised his hand, projecting a magically infused blast of air, knocking several sisters to the ground and sending others to their death by impaling them on jagged tree limbs. He had leapt from his moving horse, sword drawn and more than ready to join the dance of death with the remaining Sisters.

Garren had immediately appeared beside him, ready to fight by his side to the bitter end. They had deflected one Dacra after another until a powerful blast had taken them both by surprise, knocking them to the ground. After that, everything was completely blank except for the pain and predicament he now found himself in.

Richard growled in anger with himself for not having been prepared for such an attack. He'd been so focused on fighting and deflecting the flying Dacras that he hadn't noticed someone coming in from the side. He had allowed the other Sisters to distract him.

He should have known better, should have been able to use his magic to protect them against such an attack. If only he knew how to use his Han like a real war wizard, then he wouldn't be locked up here in some dungeon with no clue as to where Kahlan was or if she was even still alive.

Richard sucked in a strangled sob at the thought, tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't lose his precious Kahlan. If she was truly gone, then the Sisters should just end it right now because his life wasn't worth living without her in it. She was his whole world.

Another thought struck him like a lightning bolt as he realized that if Kahlan was gone, then so were his unborn daughters. The very thought of losing all three was too much to bear as he felt his whole weight sag mournfully against his restraints, the rough stone wall scraping against his back. Sobs racked his body as anguish flooded his soul. His shackled wrists were the only things keeping him upright as he hung desolately in his cell.

She was his life, made his heart whole. He loved everything about her, loved that she loved him just as completely. She was carrying his babies. It was the greatest gift she could have ever given him besides giving him herself.

As much as he wished for death in that moment, it suddenly occurred to Richard that if he was still alive, then maybe Kahlan and the others would be as well. While they were seeking to end their existence, the Sisters obviously wanted him alive for some reason. Maybe they had kept Kahlan alive for the same reason too.

The thought gave him strength, his heart suddenly feeling lighter than it had just moments ago. Drawing in a shuddering breath, he gasped against the stabbing pain in his side as he slowly slid his body up against the wall to take his weight off of his aching arms.

The pain that coursed through his body was horrific, but it was still nothing compared to what he had endured at the hands of Denna. The only thing that had kept him alive then, kept his sanity during that brutal time had been his undying love for Kahlan and Kahlan alone.

She had become his sole focus as he centered in on that precious love that he had kept sacred in his heart away from the Mord'Sith. He had protected it against everything that Denna had thrown at him, allowing it to bring him a small measure of solace in the midst of the wild tumult. And even when Denna had believed that she had finally broken the Seeker, it was that love for Kahlan that had allowed him to break free from Denna's iron grip on him, keeping him from killing his beloved.

He would allow their love for one another to save him this time now. He would not let her down. He had vowed to be there for her, to keep her and their daughters safe…to grow old with her. He would not break that promise he had made to her.

Steeling himself against the glare of the sun, Richard tried once again to open his eyes. He had to find a way out of here if he was ever going to find her. Slowly opening them, he strained to focus his vision against the sunlight. Judging by the brightness, it had to be sometime in the afternoon. But the afternoon of what day…the day after the attack? The day after that? A week after?

Shoving aside the sudden dread that welled up in his chest, he tried to focus on the solution and not the problem. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, he began to scan the area for any way of escape. He didn't even have to look to know that the Sword of Truth no longer hung protectively at his hip. That would have been the first thing taken away from him.

He knew that he had to escape, had to find Kahlan and the others before he froze to death in this dungeon. Searching the area, his eyes fell on the door that stood closed directly across the room from him. He knew there was no way for him to reach it with his arms chained to the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, a giant of a man filling the doorway and blocking the view of anyone who may be accompanying him. His black hair and goatee matched his equally black eyes. His gaze was fierce and penetrating, stripping away every shred of morality and good that was in the world around him.

While appearing human, the man seemed like something that had been directly called up from the Underworld for the sole purpose of carrying out the Keeper's wishes. His large hands were balled tightly into fists, his dark face fixed with a sneer of pure revolt as he glared at the Seeker.

Richard could immediately feel his magic that dwelt deep inside of him begin to stir in response to the sheer evil that had just entered the room and yet Richard couldn't quite grasp hold of it now no matter how hard he tried to call it forth.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the man stride across the room towards him, prepared for whatever this beast was about to do to him. Whatever this man had planned or thought he could ever come up with to torture him would pale mightily in comparison to the terrifying thought of never seeing Kahlan again.

Richard felt his body tremble from the fierce rage boiling up from his core – furious at all that had been done to them; the relentless attacks, the deadly threats made, the precious lives lost. Despite the pain coursing through his body, he yanked on his chains again, wanting to be freed from this prison, bringing death and justice once and for all.

"So, you are the Seeker?"

The man's booming voice startled Richard, his tone so deep it resonated through the room and rang loudly through the Seeker's pounding head. He glared defiantly at the man before him, knowing that he didn't need a response. He knew full-well who and what he was. He was Richard Cypher Rahl, Seeker of Truth and bringer of death.

Dark brown orbs glowered up at the black eyes of the man who now towered above him. Richard was not small, but he certainly felt that way with this beast hovering above him. The man's size did little to defuse his fury or hinder his need to attempt escape and get to Kahlan.

"Where is Kahlan?"

"Lord Richard Rahl, Seeker of Truth," he sarcastically spit out, ignoring his question. "I would say it's an honor to meet such a noble heroic man, but that would be a lie."

"What have you done with Kahlan?" Richard seethed with an all encompassing rage at the thought of this animal anywhere near his wife.

"No fear, Seeker. I have not even touched your precious wife…at least not yet," he grinned broadly, his dark eyes gleaming with amusement at the obvious anguish he was creating within his prisoner.

"If you even…"

"I don't believe you have much of a say in the matter," Cullen cut him off, goading him further.

"Unchain me and I'd be more than happy to show you just how much of a say I have in my wife's welfare," he bit out through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure you're aware that the Mother Confessor's exquisite beauty is very renowned throughout the territories. I am more than anxious to meet her, to see for myself what all the talk is about," he began pacing back and forth before his prisoner, pausing only momentarily to observe the Seeker's reaction.

Without a second thought, Richard immediately lunged at the man, desperate to tear him apart before he could ever get to Kahlan. Pain instantly surged through his entire body, causing him to collapse from the agony but only as far as his chained wrists would allow.

Cullen never even flinched as he watched Richard leap towards him. The Seeker's face was twisted with loathing, his eyes practically glowing with the rage searing through his veins. He chuckled as he watched the Seeker slump against his restraints, his body shuddering from the immense pain that he had been inflicted upon him.

Gasping for breath, Richard shook violently, bile rising in the back of his throat at the pain that thundered through him. It felt as though gars had hold of each of his limbs, trying to tear him to shreds. Whatever they had done to him, magic had most definitely been involved.

Richard looked as if he'd already been to the Underworld and back. His body was covered in bruises from the blows he'd received, his forehead and the side of his face was crusted with dried blood. His wrists were chaffed and starting to bleed from his iron shackles.

"When I get out of here, I am going to kill you," Richard calmly seethed, finally pulling himself up to his full height as the pain began to subside.

"I don't think that you'll have time to do that. We'll be releasing you soon, I believe."

"What?"

"Oh yes," Cullen replied as if their plan was so obvious to all. "It's not you that the Keeper wants. He wants your precious wife and unborn twins."

Richard felt all the blood drain from his face, turning to ice in his veins. He was thankful for the restraints holding him up, his legs suddenly losing all of their strength as nausea washed over him.

Seeing the color drain from the Seeker's face, he decided to continue with his tormenting. "The Keeper planned his revenge months ago. While you and the Mother Confessor were out searching for the Stone of Tears, he was plotting revenge just in case you happened to succeed in sealing the rift. And what greater revenge could there possibly be than sending your wife and unborn children to the Underworld, leaving you here to live without them?"

"I will never allow you to take my wife and daughters away from me," Richard roared, horrified by the thought.

The whole time they had been fighting so hard to find the Stone of Tears and seal the rift, the Keeper had been plotting his vengeance in case they succeeded. He could scarcely believe what he was hearing. He had so naively believed that once the Stone had been found and the rift sealed that Kahlan would finally be safe from the Keeper, they could finally have the life that they had fought so long and so hard for.

Richard growled as Cullen suddenly turned towards him, placing his large hand on the Seeker's chest and releasing a blast of his powerful magic into him, a delighted sneer on his face.

Richard bit his lip in an attempt to hold in the scream that begged for release, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of his torture. Blood began to trickle from his lip as his teeth cut into the tender flesh and yet the Seeker refused him the satisfaction.

Releasing his hand, Cullen furrowed his brow as he leaned in, his rancid breath filling Richard's nostrils. "I'm almost impressed, Seeker. Most men would have begged for death with that amount of pain inflicted upon them."

Panting heavily, Richard fought to remain conscious, wanting to pull as much information as possible from him that could help him save Kahlan. Sweat beaded on his brow, trickling down his face, chest, and back as he fought for air.

Just then a Sister of the Dark entered the room. "Cullen," she called, motioning for him to come closer to the door and further away from the Seeker.

Leaning down, Cullen listened as the Sister whispered something in his ear, but Richard was unable to hear what was being said. Straightening up, he smiled maliciously at Richard, showing his yellowed teeth. The large scar that cut just below his eye and along his cheek stretched even wider with his smirk of supposed victory.

"Well, Lord Rahl, it would seem that your wife has just arrived. She's waiting outside for the exchange to take place."

"Exchange? What exchange?" Richard rasped in horror, unable to form any words at the thought of her being right outside of the temple.

His throat was like a desert, his body begging to crumple to the ground. His mind was racing for a way to buy more time as he desperately sought out his magic. He had to keep Cullen here with him and away from Kahlan.

Richard needed his Han now…not next week, not next month after he'd learned more from his grandfather. He had to find it this time, to reach out to it, touch it and manipulate it. If he didn't, all that he cherished could be lost to him forever.

"We're exchanging your life for hers…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

She stood staring at the temple sitting on a small incline across the grassy field from her, completely lost in her troubled thoughts. She absentmindedly rubbed her belly, praying that her husband was still alive, if this so-called exchange was just a cruel joke. Would they be handing over Richard's lifeless body in exchange for her?

Kahlan swallowed the sob that suddenly seized her throat. She already knew she would do whatever it took to save Richard's life. Despite the fear for him that permeated her very being, she just somehow knew that everything was going to be alright. She didn't know how she knew; just that she possessed such faith and trust in her husband that she knew that he would find a way through this. She possessed a heart that was so full of love, a heart that beat only for him that it was difficult to catch her breath at times.

Soothing their twins, Kahlan suddenly felt movement beneath the palm of her hand. Her heart stuttered with the new experience of actually feeling her babies moving within her, causing her to stand still as stone to see if she would be able to feel it again.

Kahlan's heart just as suddenly sank, though, remembering that Richard wasn't here to experience the precious moment with her. Tears began to swim in her eyes as her gaze settled on the distant temple that held her husband prisoner. He wasn't here to feel what their love had created within her, to know his daughters' response to his touch.

"Are you alright?"

Hearing her gasp, Cara had immediately made her way over to Kahlan, wanting to make sure that she was alright. Looking at her now, she noticed tears pooling in her eyes, leaking from the corners and falling down her cheeks.

"Cara!" Kahlan gasped through her tears, drops of excitement mixed with sorrow dripping from her chin.

Kahlan abruptly grabbed hold of the Mord'Sith's hand, spreading it over her growing abdomen. She stared into her green eyes, anxiously waiting for her to feel what she had just felt moments ago.

Cara stared into the Mother Confessor's watery blue eyes, puzzled over what exactly they were doing standing here with Kahlan's hand covering her hand flat against her belly.

"Kahlan…" Cara began with uncertainty, but was swiftly cut off by the unexpected movement she felt beneath her gloved fingers. Cara's gaze immediately fell to the site of their hands covering Kahlan's womb, amazed by what she had just felt.

Kahlan watched as her friend's face suddenly brightened with understanding, her green eyes meeting hers. Her face was so full of innocent wonder that Kahlan was momentarily taken aback. She hadn't expected Cara to be this in awe of the babies.

Releasing her hand, Kahlan wiped at her tears, trying to rein in her emotions. "I wish that Richard was here to experience this with me," she softly said.

"We're going to get Lord Rahl back," Cara confidently replied.

"I know. I'm going to make the exchange," Kahlan softly informed her.

"Kahlan! I can't let you do that. Lord Rahl will kill me if I allow you to sacrifice your life for his," Cara heatedly objected, the sweet moment quickly forgotten by the sudden revelation.

"I'm going, Cara. I've already sent some of Garren's men to the temple to notify the Sisters."

"Kahlan…"

"Cara, you can't stop me. You wouldn't risk the lives of the babies by using your agiels on me and Zedd is still too weak from healing Garren to try to stop me with a wizard's web," the Mother Confessor pointed out. "I will not stand by and allow Richard to die knowing that I could have prevented it."

"And what about him, Kahlan? Do you really think that he'll be able to go on without you? Without his daughters?"

Cara was desperately trying to talk some sense into Kahlan mostly for her Lord Rahl's sake, but for herself as well. She had grown to love Kahlan like a sister. She was her friend, one of the few close ones that she had, and she didn't want to think about losing her. She also knew deep down, though, that she wouldn't be able to stop her. Kahlan was just as stubborn as she was.

"Cara, we both know Richard would make the exchange in a heartbeat if it were me in there right now. I can do no less for him," she replied with a confident smile. "I'm not afraid. I know Richard. He will do everything to try and save me. And if for some reason he can't, please make sure that he knows that it wasn't his fault. Take care of him for me, Cara. Make sure that he knows that I have always loved him…will always love him."

"Kahlan, give Zedd a little more time. He still might be able to find a way through that shield they've erected around the temple. Garren should be back on his feet by tomorrow. Once Zedd can get that shield down, we can go in and rescue Lord Rahl."

"No, Cara. It's been almost two days and we still haven't found a way in. I will not allow Richard to stay in there one more moment, enduring Creator knows what. I can't do it. I won't," she adamantly declared. "And if Zedd can find a way to get the magical shield down, then you and Richard can come and save me."

"Kahlan, Richard would sooner die than lose you. There has to be another way."

"It's the only way, Cara, and you know it. Richard is a war wizard, has powerful magic that goes beyond anything any of us can possibly begin to fathom. If anyone can find a way through those magical defenses to get to me, it's Richard. But, if he dies in there, then all is lost. We will have no hope in saving D'Hara or uniting the two territories.

"I firmly believe the future of the world lies solely with Richard. Civil wars have broken out all over D'Hara; the territory is spiraling out of control. If Richard doesn't do something soon, Darken Rahl will gain control again and D'Hara will be cast in utter darkness all over again.

"I realize this could mean the end of the line of Confessors, that I could lose my precious girls. My babies mean the world to me and I do not take risking their lives lightly, but I truly believe with my whole heart that my life is worth the sacrifice if Richard is saved. His life is far more important than my own.

"There hasn't been another war wizard in over three thousand years, Cara. There is a reason for that and while I don't know what that reason is, I understand enough to know that he has a destiny far greater than mine and I cannot deny him that. I love him too much."

Kahlan suddenly pulled Cara into a tight embrace, surprising the Mord'Sith. Swallowing hard, Cara slowly wrapped her arms around her friend, finally returning the warm embrace. While she didn't agree with her decision, she knew that Kahlan was doing what she had to do not only for Lord Rahl, but also for the good of the Midlands and D'Hara.

"Come and save me if you can, but if you can't, you have to get Richard out of here. And please know that you mean a lot to me too, Cara. You've grown to be like a sister to me. I hope that you and Garren don't waste a precious moment that you two have together."

Releasing her hold on Kahlan, Cara was amazed by the calm, confident look that permeated the Mother Confessor's eyes. She was running headlong into unseen dangers, most likely facing death and the death of her unborn daughters and yet there was such a peace about her decision. Cara just prayed to the good spirits that they would be able to save Kahlan and that Lord Rahl wouldn't run her through with his sword for allowing his wife to make the exchange.

XXX

Richard could hardly keep his legs beneath him as they dragged him through the dim halls of the temple. His head was swimming, the world around him spinning so wildly at times it was hard to keep from vomiting.

His wrists were bound tightly behind him, his entire body thrumming with so much pain he could barely stay conscious. And yet, despite it all, his mind was consumed with one burning purpose– stopping Kahlan. The only other thought that blazed brightly was the intense desire to run Cullen through with his sword and wipe out every Sister of the Dark that served the Keeper with him.

His eyes burned with unshed tears at the very thought. He could not allow Kahlan to sacrifice herself for him. It killed him to think that she was doing this, putting their unborn babies in this deadly situation just for him. His life was not worth more than hers.

Richard knew he had to find a way to escape, to break free from the restraints and stop this before they reached Kahlan outside. Until then, he just had to hope that the others had some sort of plan in mind to rescue him. Even if they did have a plan, it was not worth risking Kahlan's life over him.

Receiving a sudden shove to the back, Richard stumbled, falling hard face-first on the cold stone floor. He felt blood begin to trickle from a cut on his cheek from hitting the floor so hard. He coughed violently, gritting his teeth against the intense pain that shot like daggers through his body.

"Get up, Seeker!" Cullen growled angrily. "You beautiful wife is waiting for you."

Richard suddenly found himself being dragged to his feet by the chains on his wrists. As soon as his boots hit the ground, Richard growled low in his chest, swinging around with all the rage he possessed in his soul. He ran straight for the animal that was bent on taking his wife from him.

Surprised by the Seeker's sudden act, Cullen was knocked backwards into a nearby wall despite his enormous size. It didn't take long, though, for him to regain his senses as his fist connected with Richard's jaw, sending him flying backwards and hitting the ground hard again.

Richard groaned, fighting to remain conscious as hands were suddenly on him, hauling him to his feet and shoving him forward again. Stumbling into a wall, hands immediately grabbed his arms, holding him up and keeping him moving towards his worst nightmare.

"Don't do this!" he screamed, his voice so full of anguish. "I'll do whatever you want.

"Silent, Seeker!" Cullen roared as they reached the main entrance of the temple.

"Kill me! Take my life instead!" Richard angrily growled, his body trembling with pain, his chest constricted with sorrow. "Just please don't take my wife and daughters!"

"It's too late," Cullen coldly stated as he closed his eyes and raised his hands.

He softly began chanting the spell that would temporarily lower the magical shield. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open, bright sunlight immediately flooding the entryway to the temple.

Richard squinted against the intense glare. He slumped forward, the Sister of the Dark keeping him from collapsing to the ground. Following Cullen, the Sisters dragged his near lifeless body through the doorway and into the intense afternoon sun.

Despite winter's final arrival, the sun continued to burn brightly, birds still chirping their songs. The cold wind blew in periodic gusts, causing the faint dusting of snow to swirl like tiny cyclones.

Squinting against the light, Richard's eyes immediately sought out what he was praying was not there. His heart fell when his eyes found the lovely form walking gracefully towards them. Dressed in pure white, Kahlan was a vision of striking beauty, her long raven hair whipping wildly about her.

Her head was held high, her face a mask of great power and authority…the face of the Mother Confessor. Despite the direness of the situation, she still made his breath catch in his chest at the very sight of her. So regal and noble, she was the epitome of all that was good in the world and she owned his heart.

"Kill me instead! Don't take her!" Richard begged in desperation.

He had tried to reach out to his magic, but it would not awaken, not even now when he needed it most. Bitter tears stung his eyes, rage at himself for not stopping this, rage at the evil that was threatening his family.

Seeing the doors of the main entrance open, Kahlan began to walk towards the temple. There was no fear, no second thoughts about what she knew she had to do. Running her hand over her belly, Kahlan vowed that she would do everything in her power to protect her babies at all cost, but she had to save her Seeker, her husband.

Her blue eyes narrowed as she saw a giant of a man exit the temple. He was the largest man that Kahlan had ever seen, his appearance intimidating and evil even from this distance. He was followed closely by Sisters of the Dark as well as someone else.

Richard.

Kahlan gasped softly at the sight of her beloved, tears threatening to form. She swallowed back the sudden anguish at the sight of him, of what he'd so obviously endured at these vile animals' hands. She never should have waited two days to get him out of there.

While she so desperately wanted to run to him, to take him into her arms and heal all of his hurts, Kahlan could not allow them to see her falter. Years of training had taught her how to bury her heart and perform her duties to the best of her abilities. Hardening her resolve, Kahlan quickened her pace, more determined than ever to get her husband out of here and to Zedd as soon as possible.

Her eyes were locked on him as she approached, taking in every bruise, every cut, every wound. He hung limply, being held up not by his own strength but by the Sisters on either side of him that held on to his arms.

His eyes were filled with such anguish that it took her breath away, creating such an ache in her breast for the torture that he'd endured. Their eyes locked in that moment, electric blue eyes connecting with warm brown. The love that they shared flowed between them in that moment , the air practically crackling with the intensity.

"KAHLAN!"

The sound of her name being screamed by him caused Kahlan to almost waver in her step, but she kept up her pace. She knew that he would be furious with her for doing this, but it paled in comparison to him losing his life.

Cara walked beside the Mother Confessor, the Mord'Sith's face set like stone despite the sadness that suddenly filled her heart. The sight of her Lord Rahl made anger flare in her chest. He was barely hanging on to consciousness, being held up by the Sisters of the Dark.

The Mord'Sith tightened her grip on the agiels in her hands. She knew that Kahlan would not allow her to use them, but they brought her comfort none the less. Seeing the fury that permeated Lord Rahl's eyes, Cara swallowed hard, knowing that he might never forgive her for allowing Kahlan to do this, but she had no choice.

"That's close enough, Confessor," Culled called out once Kahlan and the others came within a hundred feet of them. "Your wife is breathtaking. The rumors do not do her justice," he muttered to the Seeker beneath his breath, smirking at Kahlan as his eyes roamed over her.

Kahlan felt her skin crawl as this beast of a man's eyes travelled over her body. Ignoring him, Kahlan kept her focus on Richard, trying to make him understand that she had to do this. She watched as Richard suddenly lurched up in desperation to attack the man, but he was quickly pulled back by several Sisters.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Kahlan commanded with all the authority her title held.

The Sisters as well as Cullen both stopped immediately at the imposing voice of the Mother Confessor. One of the Sisters grabbed the back of Richard's head by his hair, placing a Dacra at his throat as she glared menacingly at Kahlan.

"I came willingly. Let him go…now!" Kahlan hissed, her eyes narrowed and burning with fury for what had been done to her lover.

"No tricks or they will slit his throat," Cullen threatened.

"There are no tricks. I came to make the exchange - my life for his, as promised.

"Kahlan, don't you dare do this!" Richard screamed at her, furious tears finally falling from his eyes.

"It's alright, my love," she gently soothed, the smile that she gave no other on her lips.

Richard was taken aback by the calmness that pervaded her every movement as well as her voice. She was in complete control of the situation, the embodiment of authority as she walked alone towards them.

The Sisters of the Dark began escorting Richard towards Cara and the waiting soldiers. Their weapons were drawn, more than ready for a fight. The Sisters held their Dacras tightly in their grasp, some pointed directly at Richard.

"Kahlan…please…no…" Richard cried, his breathing so erratic, tears flooding his face as the deadly women dragged him away from the temple and towards Cara.

"I love you, Richard…never forget how much I love you," Kahlan told him as they passed by each other, her eyes filled with so much emotion that it caused Richard's heart to hammer harder in his chest.

"NO! KAH-LAN!" Richard screamed, his voice so full of rage and anguish that it caused Cara to internally cringe.

Cara felt tears begin to sting her eyes as she watched the exchange unfold. Their love was so extraordinary, unlike anything she'd ever witnessed before. It permeated every aspect of their lives. Every action, every thought was always done sacrificially with the other in mind.

Richard struggled and fought against the death-grip the Sisters had on him, digging the heels of his boots into the ground to stop them, but it was useless. He was too weakened from the torture and the magic that had been used on him. He was helpless to do anything to stop this from happening.

The Sisters suddenly released their hold on him, causing him to immediately fall to the ground. Cara was there in an instant, the soldiers helping her pull him up to his feet. A man grabbed hold of him on either side, putting his arms around their necks to allow him to lean against them, giving him their strength.

Richard turned in time to see Kahlan's hands being tightly bound before her by Cullen, a vicious smile on his face as his eyes continued to feast on his wife's beautiful form. His heart was thundering so hard in his chest, it felt as if it was about to burst.

"Kahlan…no!" Richard cried over and over again, sobs continuing to shake his body.

This could not be happening. He had to do something, anything to stop them from taking her away from him. Richard attempted to pull from the soldiers' grasp on him, desperate to get to her, to stop her, to save her.

Cara quickly took the soldier's place at his side. "Lord Rahl, you can't save her right now. We need to get you to Zedd," Cara attempted to calm him, knowing that the only one who could was being taken away from him at this very moment.

"How could you do this to me, Cara?" he angrily hissed through his tears as he watched Kahlan being shoved inside the temple, the large doors slamming shut behind them…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kahlan lay motionless on a large wooden table, her wrists and ankles bound tightly with chains, holding her fast. Her eyes were closed, her face a ghostly pale. Lit torches surrounded the room, creating a seemingly tranquil atmosphere that was anything but.

Cullen suddenly strode purposefully into the room followed closely by twelve Sisters of the Dark, their translucent orange veils covering their faces in somber observance of what was about to take place all in the name of the Keeper.

The beast created from the elements of the Underworld strode towards the table, his focus solely on the Mother Confessor. He was wholly committed to the task at hand, not a shred of remorse or compassion finding a foothold in his heart.

He held a book in one hand and a Dacra in the other. Wickedness permeated his very essence, his eyes filled with vengeance on behalf of his Master. This is what he had been created for; this was his sole purpose he was to fulfill.

Kahlan suddenly began to stir, her eyes fluttering open as the shadow of the monster created from the foul depths of abomination spread over her body. Her eyes grew wide as the man began to read a haunting passage from the book he held in his hand, the light from the torches glinting off of the Dacra he grasped tightly in the other.

"Don't do this," Kahlan pleaded, tears starting to leak from her eyes.

Kahlan began to fight against the chains that restrained her like a lamb waiting for slaughter. Her head fell from one side to the other as she desperately pleaded with the Sisters of the Dark who had come to surround the table on which she laid. Begging for their help, the Mother Confessor's tears came faster, flowing down the sides of her face and getting lost in her hair.

She wept loudly, the sounds of her grief-stricken sobs filling the circular room as Cullen suddenly laid aside the book. Taking the Dacra in both hands, he raised it high above his head as he finished reciting the last few phrases of the spell that would deliver the Mother Confessor and her twins to the Underworld, binding them to the Keeper and his service for all eternity. His eyes flashed with naked hatred for all life, reflecting everything that the Keeper was and represented; about to take that which represented all that was pure and good in the world of the living.

Kahlan's cries suddenly turned into terrifying screams for Richard, screams that echoed in their ears, but did nothing to sway their vile purpose. She begged for her husband's forgiveness, imploring him not to hate her for sacrificing herself and their daughters like this as the Dacra came racing towards her belly. Her undying love for her husband spilled from her lips as the Dacra swiftly met her body.

"NO!"

His blood-curdling scream ripped through the late afternoon air, startling everyone around him as Richard sat bolt upright, panting for the air that had suddenly vanished from his lungs, his chest heaving from the terror that had struck directly to his very core.

His heart was racing, his pulse pounding. Sweat ran in tiny rivulets down his face and neck. His eyes were wide with horror as Cara and Zedd quickly made their way to him, kneeling down on either side of him. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands before raking them back through his hair in a desperate attempt to banish the images from his mind.

"Richard, it's alright. We're right here. You're safe now," Zedd soothingly told him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and attempting to ease him back down on his bedroll.

"Kahlan…I have…to get to Kahlan," Richard argued dazedly as he gulped in air, resisting his grandfather's insistence that he lay down.

"You are in no shape to go after her right now, Richard. I have healed your wounds and purged the dangerous magical spell from your body that was causing your pain, but you must rest now or you'll risk a relapse," Zedd firmly stated, his brow wrinkled with concern.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Just a day. Cara and the men brought you back here yesterday afternoon for me to heal you," the Wizard informed him.

"I saw her…I saw Kahlan," Richard shakily tried to tell them, squeezing his eyes closed. "I have to save her."

"Lord Rahl…you were near death when…" Cara began.

"I don't care, Cara," Richard interrupted her, suddenly turning to face the Mord'Sith, anger simmering in his eyes despite the calmness that filled his voice. "You let Kahlan go. How could you do that to me?"

Cara watched the hurt and betrayal that pervaded her Lord Rahl's eyes deepen as he stared at her, causing her throat to suddenly constrict with an overwhelming sense of failure. She could see his fury brewing just beneath the surface, set to erupt at any moment. It was a fierce rage that she knew was only barely being contained, barely being tempered by the pain of broken trust.

"She didn't leave me much of a choice, Lord Rahl," Cara softly replied as her eyes fell to the ground, too ashamed that she had failed him to meet his heated gaze. She knew that he had every right to send her away. She didn't know if she could bear it if he did that to her.

"Kahlan was dead set that she was going to exchange her life for yours, Richard. We really didn't have a say in the matter," Zedd calmly said as he sat back on his heels. "You know how stubborn she is when her mind is made up."

"That's why you should have stopped her. You know I never wanted her to sacrifice her life for mine," he tightly replied, too devastated to listen to reason at the moment.

All he knew was the panic-stricken fury that possessed him right now, the hurt and betrayal of his friends allowing the one thing that he had always been so adamant about. They were to protect his wife at all cost and they had just handed her over to the agents of the Keeper.

Richard cringed as he pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. He felt so lost without her here. How could Kahlan do this to him? She knew that he never wanted her to forfeit her life for him and yet she had done just that, taking his daughters and his whole world with her.

"Lord Rahl, I couldn't risk using my agiels on Kahlan in order to stop her. It could have harmed your babies. I couldn't take that chance, couldn't live with myself for killing your daughters," Cara tried to explain.

"So you send my wife to her death?" Richard replied though gritted teeth, his voice faltering with the last word.

Richard abruptly stood to his feet, looking around for his pack so he could find another shirt. Kahlan and dead were not ever supposed to be spoken in the same sentence. It was not a feasible option in his mind, not something that his heart could ever begin to comprehend.

Aching pain still lingered in his body and head, but it was nothing compared to what he'd already been through or the intense pain in his heart. His head was swimming, fatigue pulled at every fiber of his being, but it mattered little to him at that moment. He was going after his wife and no one was going to stop him.

"Richard!" Zedd forcefully said, causing the Seeker to pause as he pulled a shirt from his pack and began pulling it over his head. "There was nothing we could do. Kahlan was not about to be stopped for any reason and I was too weak from healing Garren to use my magic to prevent her from leaving. We couldn't risk the wellbeing of the twins by trying to keep her here by force."

"Well, I just saw her die so her chances can't be any better than mine were in that wretched place," he coldly said with a dead calm that sent shivers down the Wizard's spine.

Despite everything they'd been through, Zedd had never seen his grandson quite like this before. There was such an intense lethal rage in him, so much hurt that swam just beneath the surface that it made him suddenly fearful - and Richard hadn't even touched his sword yet. There was an eerie calmness about the Seeker like the calm just before the firestorm erupted. He just hoped that Richard wouldn't allow his emotions to rule over logic and reason.

He knew that his grandson felt as though they had betrayed him, had let him down by allowing Kahlan to sacrifice herself for him, but there was little they could have done. In time, Richard would come to realize that. He just hoped that they could save Kahlan in time before the Seeker spiraled so far out of control that there was no getting him back.

"You had another vision?" Zedd questioned him as they too stood to their feet, concerned about the Seeker's current state.

"It was either a vision of what was about to happen or a horrible nightmare. Either way, it ended with Kahlan and my daughters being sent to the Underworld by that vile thing that the Keeper had created months ago while we were out searching for the Stone of Tears," he stiffly replied, noticing the Sword of Truth lying on the ground beside his pack. Richard immediately grabbed his weapon, attaching the scabbard around his waist where it rightfully belonged.

"Lord Rahl, Kahlan felt that the chances of survival were far greater if she were inside the temple instead of you. She knew with your powerful magic that you would have a better chance of getting through that magical shield than we ever could," Cara explained, anxious to make him see that this had been the only way to save him. Deep down, though, Cara knew that he would have rather died in that temple than have Kahlan put in danger because of him.

"I can't count on my magic, Cara. I fought to call it forth the whole time I was in that damned temple to keep this from happening and it wouldn't respond. I don't know that I will be able to make it work in order to save her this time," Richard informed them, his voice deep, his tone clipped as he struggled to keep a grip on the rage that was swallowing him whole.

If he failed, then Kahlan, his daughters would be lost to him forever. That was not something he could ever face. How could the Spirits be so cruel as to allow them to taste the life that they had always wanted just to have it snatched so maliciously away like this?

"You will be able to do what you need to do when you need it most," Zedd simply stated with absolute belief. "But right now, you need to rest or you'll never be able to save her."

Overwhelming despair filled Richard's face as he drew a shuddering breath. This time the sharp pains in his side were thankfully gone. He knew that he had to try to get to Kahlan. He was terrified of failing her again. He couldn't live with himself if she died because he couldn't get to her in time.

"I'm going after Kahlan…now," Richard stated with absolute resolution, leaving no room for argument as his eyes burned brightly with the intense fury pounding through his veins.

"We're coming with you," Cara informed him as she began to follow him.

"No, I think you've done quite enough," he quietly seethed without turning back to look at her.

Cara flinched at his response, his words piercing straight to her heart. She paused in her step, swallowing back the sudden tears that his feelings of betrayal brought. Garren was suddenly at her side, his men flanking them.

"We're coming with you, Lord Rahl," Garren firmly repeated, his hand quickly finding Cara's gloved one and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Turning to face them, Richard glowered at them, his heaving chest and raptor gaze revealing the extent of his pain and anger.

"Fine," he finally replied, his jaw clenched tight as his hand slid over the hilt of the sword. "Zedd, stay here and rest. We may need you to save Kahlan's life before this is all over," he commanded, knowing deep down that his words held more truth than he wanted to believe.

Turning, Richard raced through the woods towards the temple that now held his very life hostage. Anger began to spark anew deep in his heart for what Kahlan had done to him. He loved her more than life itself and she just threw that life away because of him. His body began to tremble from the emotions storming so wildly in his heart seeking release.

Kahlan was counting on him to save her, to save their daughters. Why did she have to do this? Why did she put him in such an impossible position? She should have just let him die in that temple instead of forfeiting her life for him.

He just loved her so much, her sacrificial act proof of her love for him as well, but he didn't need it to be proven to him. He could see it in the way that she looked at him, the way that she smiled at him, in the way she made love to him.

Swallowing back the panic that seized his chest, Richard allowed his rage to flow through his body, allowing it to focus and control him, knowing deep down that it would guide him in the end.

XXX

Kahlan opened her eyes, unsure of where she was or what exactly had happened. Things were so hazy after she had entered the temple with that enormous man and the Sisters of the Dark.

She wasn't sure exactly what they had done to her, but she knew it couldn't have been good. She hurt all over, her head hammering in perfect rhythm with her heart. She sought out those two precious lives living inside of her, desperately hoping they were still alive despite whatever had been done to her.

Feeling the sparks of life developing inside her womb, Kahlan released the breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she searched within for her girls. She just prayed that Richard would be able to save them before something happened to their babies.

Concentrating, she attempted to remember exactly what had happened to her. She remembered walking across the field towards the temple, seeing Richard being dragged towards her for the exchange. It had broken her heart to see how brutally he'd been beaten, but it had broken her heart even more to hear his tormented cries, to hear him scream for them to take him instead of her.

She knew how furious he was with her. Despite the pain permeating his eyes, there was also hurt and anger. And not just anger at the situation, but anger with her. It was something that she never wanted to see in his eyes directed at her, but she had to risk his anger in order to save the man that she loved. She'd rather face his fury than to face life without him.

Kahlan hoped that Richard would be able to forgive her. He had to know that she only did this because she loved him so much, believed so fully in the future that awaited her powerful husband. She knew with all her heart that Richard would have done no less for her.

She had wanted nothing more in that moment as she had passed by her husband than to take him into her arms, to kiss him with all the love she possessed, but she knew they would have never allowed them to touch. That was all that she had really wanted, though, just to touch him. His touch provided her with more strength and comfort than anything else in this world ever could.

Wearing the mask of the Confessor, she had kept her heartache hidden well beneath the façade she'd been taught all of her life to wear. Despite the anguish, she knew that she would do it all over again for him.

She owed him so much more than she could ever begin to give back to him. Richard had fallen in love with someone like her - a Confessor, loving her beyond her powerful magic. No man had ever risked falling in love with a Confessor, truly loving her beyond her touch in thousands of years. He had risked his life to save hers more times than she could count. He had given her the life that she had only been able to dream about at one time. And now he had given her the precious gift of carrying his daughters.

Tears pricked her eyes as she thought about her husband and their babies, what could possibly happen to their twins if she didn't fight for them. And she would fight for them, fight for her and Richard's future with her very last breath.

Trying to look about her surroundings for a way of escape, Kahlan found herself in a circular room. It appeared as if it were a holy sanctuary of some kind. Torches burned brightly all around the room, casting dim shadows. Pulling on her chained wrists only brought about excruciating pain that ripped through her body, causing her to suddenly cry out. It was almost as if she had been touched by an agiel.

Panting to catch the breath that the pain had just stolen away, Kahlan closed her eyes against the sudden wash of tears that flooded her eyes. Focusing her mind, she remembered how Richard had looked when they had practically carried him out of the temple.

She was suddenly relieved to be in here in his place. She couldn't bear the thought of him going through this. When he had been captured by Denna, it was all Kahlan could do to keep her emotions in check in order to rescue him.

He had looked so battered, so broken. He appeared to be only a shell of the man that she had known, his eyes filled with such intense hurt. It had nearly torn her heart in two to think of what he had suffered at Denna's wicked hands. Kahlan had wanted so desperately to fall to her knees and kiss him, tell him how she had lied to him and that she had fallen in love with him. But at the time, she had believed it to be a future that could never be.

"I love you, my Richard…so much," she whispered as she closed her eyes once more, a stray tear leaking from the corner of her eye.

She silently prayed that Richard could somehow hear her words, to feel her love in his heart. She ached to see his eyes so full of love for her, to feel his arms around her, holding her so protectively against his chest.

She imagined his kisses, filled with so much love that it always took her breath away and made her knees so weak. He always created such heated sensations to burn throughout her body, intense passion that only he could ever evoke in her.

Kahlan was suddenly torn from her thoughts of her Seeker by the sound of the door creaking open. Opening her eyes, the door opened to reveal the man who had bound her wrists…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Standing under the shadow of a tree that stood on the edge of the woods lining the field, Richard stared at the temple that sat on the grassy incline. A breeze suddenly appeared, lifting the longer strands of his hair that framed his tanned face. The sun was beginning its descent behind the distant horizon, signaling the moon's imminent return.

He ran his fingers in absentminded circles over the cool steel of his sword that hung at his hip, the word TRUTH emblazoned on the weapon caused his skin to tingle beneath his touch. His eyes were narrowed with a fiery glare, his jaw clenched tight as he ground his teeth against the pain that permeated his very being.

He knew he was soon going to have to try reaching out to his Han hidden deep within his soul somewhere. He had found it before; now if he could only find it again before it was too late.

Too late.

The words rolled over in his mind like a windswept boat lost in a storm, making the ache in his chest where his heart used to be that much sharper. His heart had not been his own for almost two years now. The woman whom he had given it to, who had captured it the moment he met her was now locked away behind an impenetrable magical shield inside that temple. And if he didn't find a way through it, his heart, his life would be lost forever.

She had been standing inconspicuously close by for a long time now, but not near enough to be noticed. Despite his anger and disappointment with her, Cara was not about to leave him for any reason. He was her Lord Rahl, but he was more than that. He was her friend, the first one to believe in her in spite of what she was, looking past the red leather to the woman inside. Lord Rahl had given her life back to her and she would willingly give it up for him.

Watching him as he stared across the field, Cara knew that she had let him down, had broken the trust that he had so confidently placed in her. He had entrusted his wife's care to her and she had practically handed her over to the Keeper herself. She couldn't think of a greater offense than that.

She knew in her heart, though, that there had been no other alternative at the time. While based on her infinite love for Lord Rahl, Kahlan's plan had been the best option, the only way to save him. In order to get Lord Rahl out of there, Kahlan had to take his place. He was the only one who could possibly break through that invincible force field. Cara knew that she just had to make him see it, to understand that they were only doing what they thought was best.

Coming to stand beside him, Cara drew a deep breath, hooking a lock of blond hair behind her ear as she stared straight ahead of her. She couldn't look at him in the eye, couldn't bear to see the pain of betrayal that swam in there whenever he looked at her.

"She loves you too much to have been able to hold her back, you know," she carefully began, keeping her focus ahead of her.

Richard stood still as stone, his volatile emotions all bubbling up from deep within his soul, begging for a chance to erupt like a volcano. Unable to find his voice, he stood in silence, hoping that Cara would leave him to his anger and his grief. Right now, he just wanted to be alone, away from the people that had mistakenly thought he could trust with his wife and babies' lives.

Not receiving a response, Cara ventured on. "Kahlan stood in this very spot, staring at that temple just yesterday, telling me how she knew that you would have made the exchange without a second thought if the situation had been reverse.

"It tore her apart knowing you were in there suffering because of her. I tried to talk her into waiting until Zedd could figure out how to remove the shield, but she refused because it had already been two days and she was not going to let you suffer any longer."

Waiting for a response and still receiving none, Cara cast a quick sideways glance at her Lord Rahl, needing to see some sort of sign that he understood, that he knew that she had tried her best. She could see the mask of fury and hurt falter slightly as he drew a deep breath.

"She did not take risking the wellbeing of your babies lightly. She told me that you have a far greater destiny than anyone could ever begin to imagine. She understands that there was a reason you were born to be the Seeker, a reason that you possess the magic of a war wizard which hasn't been seen in over three thousand years. She believes that your purpose in life will benefit more than her own life ever could.

"Kahlan knows what a very rare person you are, Lord Rahl, and that you are the only one who can truly bring peace and unity to D'Hara. She is ready to sacrifice her life for you first and foremost because she loves you so much, but also for a territory full of people who have hated her and her kind since their creation, knowing it is what is best for the Midlands as well as D'Hara."

Finally finding the strength, Cara turned to face him, her arms crossed tightly against her breast as she pushed on.

"She knows that the future of humanity lies solely with you and that is why she is willing to risk elimination of the line of Confessors. She loves you more than her life, believes with all her heart that your life is far more precious than her own. I have never seen a love like the two of you have for one another. It's something that is so very special.

"Kahlan believes in you, Richard," she softly added, her voice faltering with understanding of what an extraordinary woman her friend truly was. "You just need to believe in yourself…like we all do."

Cara watched in silence as a single tear slowly leaked from the corner of his eye, slipping down his cheek and disappearing into the stubble lining his jaw. His stance remained rigid with his arms crossed against his chest, the fierce rage still brewing just beneath the surface, but the Mord'Sith felt for the first time that afternoon that she may have carved a chink in the wall of anger that he had built.

Richard steeled himself against the onslaught of emotions that Cara's words stirred up inside of him. It was the first time she had ever called him Richard instead of Lord Rahl. Finally finding his voice, he kept his gaze locked straight ahead of him, still refusing to make eye contact with her. The wounds were still far too deep, too fresh.

After several moments, he softly said, "We're leaving for the temple at sundown."

"I promise we'll get her out of there, Lord Rahl," Cara reassured him before leaving him alone with his tormented thoughts.

Swallowing back the sob that threatened to strangle him, Richard bit his bottom lip as he fought back the emotions that were threatening to drown him. The things that Cara told him that Kahlan had said had somehow broken through the firestorm of rage and hurt that had consumed his soul.

Tears slowly trickled down his cheeks, but he didn't move to wipe them away. He had never been so touched by his wife's strength and compassion, her unwavering love for him in the face of the deadliest threat they'd ever met in Cullen who was the very embodiment of the Keeper. Just when he thought he there was no way he could possibly love her anymore than he did, Kahlan always managed to make him fall even deeper in love with her.

While he knew that Kahlan had taken his place because of her love for him, because of his assumed special place in this world, it still didn't take away the sting of betrayal that continued to linger in his heart.

Richard just loved her so much that the thought of her sacrificing herself for him was something that he just couldn't begin to cope with. She had promised to stay safe, to protect their daughters and she had broken that promise she had made to him. How would he ever be able to trust her, believe the next promise she made to him?

He needed her to stay alive at all cost. Kahlan was the only one who gave him the strength and desire to keep fighting despite the overwhelming odds. She was his sole reason for living, for fighting, for breathing.

He hadn't realized that there had been a piece of himself missing until he had met her. That day in Hartland when he saw a woman in white racing through his woods, when he had finally gazed into her sapphires eyes, Richard had felt complete at last. He knew that he was finally home.

His heart beat for her, his mind consumed by her, his soul bound to her, his body hungering only for her. When Kahlan was around, all that was wrong in the world immediately melted away; everything was suddenly right again.

And now, he was on the verge of losing it all, of being incomplete once again.

XXX

The large door suddenly swung open, banging loudly as it crashed into the wall behind it, making the room seem to shake in the wake of his foreboding presence. The same large man who had bound her wrists when she had first traded her life for Richard's entered first, followed closely by several orange-clad Sisters of the Dark.

Their mood was one of somber servitude, an atmosphere of pure evil flooding the room as they surrounded the table on which the Mother Confessor waited at their mercy. Cullen came to stand at the side of the table, the Sisters falling in around him, their veils covering their faces.

Kahlan's eyes quickly scanned the veiled faced sorceresses looking down upon her. She glared definitely back up at the faces cowering behind their mysterious shrouds, unable to read any of them. The fact that she couldn't read them was unnerving to say the least. She had always found a great deal of solace in the fact that she could read people no matter their words. Now, that part of her gift was suddenly obscured.

She felt her heart begin to race. This was the moment. It was time to end this once and for all. Despite the pain that she knew was going to come, she gritted her teeth as she began yanking on the chains that bound her arms and legs, hoping to break free and confess this man before her. Searing pain shot through her, causing her to cry out against the effects that his magic had upon her body.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she panted against the burning shocks that coursed through her system, fighting back the tears that came against her will. Her shuddering gasps gradually began to lessen as the pain slowly dissipated back down to a throbbing ache.

"Who are you and what have you done to me?" she growled in anger, working frantically to call upon the ConDar.

"I am Cullen," he pleasantly introduced himself with a proud smile. "I was created in the Keeper's image for the sole purpose of extracting revenge on you and the Seeker should you succeed in sealing the rift."

"So the Keeper knew that we would defeat him," the Mother Confessor taunted.

"No; let's just say that I was created as additional assurance that he would win in the end, one way or another."

"You haven't succeeded yet," she said, fearless in the face of the repulsive excuse of a human being who towered over her.

"I think it's fair to say that no one can stop me," he boasted, raising the book in his hand to find the necessary spell to complete the ritual.

"Richard will stop you. He will break through your magical shield and he will kill each and every one of you," she sneered.

Cullen began to chuckle deeply, amused by the Mother Confessor's words. "He was unable to keep you from forfeiting your life for his despite all of his pitiful begging. Besides, that barrier has elements of magic from the Underworld. No one has magic powerful enough to break through it."

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you. You don't know my husband. Richard won't allow you to kill me or our daughters."

Kahlan knew the longer she kept Cullen talking, the more time she was buying Richard. She just had to keep him distracted long enough for her husband to find a way through their powerful defenses. If she could just get her hand free from these shackles, she could confess this beast from the Underworld and end it right here.

"Mother Confessor, you are about to be sacrificed for the Keeper's service. You and your unborn daughters will forever be bound in duty to the Keeper. There is no greater calling. It is a privilege I should think that you would be anxious to experience."

"I will never serve the Keeper!" Kahlan shouted at him, her face filled with loathing for what they represented.

"I don't believe you have any say," he smirked at her as he tilted his head, running his fingers across her cheek, along her jaw and down her throat. "As much as I would have loved to keep you here for myself, it is the will of the Keeper that I must fulfill."

Kahlan squirmed beneath his vile touch, attempting to escape his hand as it stroked over her breast and down her abdomen. Bile rose in her throat at the thought of another man's hands touching what only belonged to Richard, but it was a possible opportunity to use it to her advantage.

"Well, you could unchain me and enjoy what you see first before sending me to the Keeper," she seductively purred despite the wretched feeling that swam in the pit of her stomach.

She watched in revulsion as his dark, menacing gaze roamed hungrily over her body. Her skin crawled as his hand continued its journey of exploration over her body. She fought back tears that pooled in her eyes as his hand began stoking her thigh, pushing her skirt up.

Her heart pounded in her ears, her insides trembling as his fingers drifted higher and higher. She bit her lip to stifle the sob that suddenly filled her lungs, seeking immediate release. She kept chanting her husband's name over and over in her head, remembering she was enduring this for him and their unborn daughters.

Kahlan turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut, releasing a soft moan, feigning pleasure from his touch while resisting the urge to vomit as his fingers brushed so close to her femininity. She prayed that Richard would forgive her for this, for allowing this animal to touch what she had only given to him, but she had to distract him somehow.

"Cullen!"

The sharp sounding voice of the woman beside him caused him to suddenly pull back. Turning he faced the Sister that stood at his side, a sneer of anger on his lips.

"We don't have time for this. We need to proceed with the ritual before the Seeker comes after his wife," the Sister reprimanded him. "I think it was a mistake to release him. You underestimate Richard Rahl."

Despite the veil covering her face, Kahlan could have sworn she saw a scowl of disapproval on the Sister's face. Relief for her intervention flooded her soul, causing her body to relax some. She ached all over from tensing every muscle in her body against his filthy touch. How was she ever going to be able to look Richard in the eye?

She wanted to run from the room, to bathe in the nearest stream no matter how cold the water to wash this monster's fingerprints from her body. She felt so violated and he hadn't even done as much as she knew he had wanted to do to her right now.

Even imaging the thoughts that she knew were running through his depraved mind caused her stomach to twist into tight knots. She never thought that she'd be so thankful for the Sisters' presence in her entire life.

Cullen heaved in anger as he stared down the Sister. "I can do whatever I please. You have no right to stop me, Nalia," he yelled at her, suddenly raising his hand and blasting her with magic.

The Sister of the Dark instantly burst into flames, collapsing to the ground in agony. Her painful screams filled the room, causing shivers to race down Kahlan's spine. Turning to face the Mother Confessor, Cullen's wicked eyes bore straight into her soul, taking her breath away by its intensity.

Kahlan swore she saw the Keeper in Cullen's eyes, causing her to involuntarily tremble from the depths of his hatred for all that lived and breathed. She cringed as his mouth swiftly crashed into hers, his lips moving over hers. She struggled against his assault, no longer willing to play this game with him.

Cullen's tongue was suddenly in her mouth causing her to gag. Kahlan jerked on her restraints, wrenching her wrists against the iron chains in a futile attempt to break free. The metal dug into her wrists, searing pain surged through her body. Tears seeped from her eyes from the agony of the magical spell placed upon her.

In a desperate effort to escape his assault, Kahlan bit down on his tongue, the metallic taste of blood touching her mouth. Cullen immediately jerked back in shock and pain. He glowered at her, enraged by her reaction to him. His fist quickly connected with her jaw, almost sending her to the depths of unconsciousness once more.

Cullen grinned broadly at her, his hand stroking her thigh once more. "Are you prepared to meet your new Master?"

Kahlan sneered at the beast hovering over her, her chest heaving with fury, her jaw throbbing painful. She was certain he had broken it. The only thing that gave her the strength to continue fighting this monster was Richard and the babies she carried in her womb. For them, she would give everything she had…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The sky was dim as the sun disappeared behind the mountains that over looked the vast grassy plains. Clouds began to gather overhead, adding to the haziness of the evening. Dark shadows shifted and morphed as the wind blew through the tree, creating an ominous atmosphere.

Ignoring the shadows that crept up around them, Richard moved with great stealth and ease, keeping low and almost invisible through the tall grasses. It was as if he had been created to be a part of the nature that surrounded him as he blended in with his environment. His gaze was zeroed in on one thing and one thing only – the temple that held his wife and twins hostage.

Garren and Cara stayed fairly close to Richard, their eyes never leaving their leader as the Aydindril soldiers flanked them on either side. Moving cautiously, they approached the main entrance of the temple and the unforgivable wickedness that they knew awaited them inside.

Coming to a stop, Richard stared at the doors looming large before him, so impenetrable and separating him from his wife and babies. He knew what he had to do. It was not succeeding that terrified him, of failing her. Drawing a deep breath, Richard's eyes fell closed as he began clearing his mind of all outside distractions, all the heartache that was eating him alive, all the fears, all the lingering pain and exhaustion that still haunted his body. Ignoring all the hurt and feelings of betrayal, he began searching out his magic like his grandfather had taught him to do so many times.

He unconsciously ground his teeth, his jaw muscles flexing and relaxing in rhythm with his pounding heart. In his one hand, he clutched his drawn sword, his other was balled into a tight fist, his fingernails digging into his palm. Every muscle and tendon was drawn tight with the strain of his intensifying efforts. Wind began to grow stronger, to blow harder, causing his hair to ruffle. His vest began to flap in the wind, his chest heaving with the heavy burden that lay squarely on his shoulders.

He unconsciously lowered his head as he focused in on his magic, seeking it out with all the strength he could call upon. He sought deep within himself, pushing deeper and deeper still, shoving past the darkness that suddenly enveloped him and swallowed him whole in the inky abyss of his subconscious.

His heart began to beat faster in his chest as sweat started to bead on his brow despite the cool evening air. Squeezing his eyes tighter, he grimaced against the painful strain he was putting his weakened body through so soon after being healed, but he had no choice. He couldn't go a moment longer knowing that Kahlan was in there suffering the pain that he went through, subject to that vile animal's every whim.

Rage that had been steadily building since he had first awoken just a few hours ago began to surge throughout his body, helping to channel his efforts to touch his magic. It felt as if he were drifting in the dark murky bottom of an ocean, unable to see, unable to breathe as forces beyond his comprehension pressed in on him from every side as he delved deeper within himself to battle this magic that had been summoned from the Underworld.

Suddenly, in his mind's eye, Richard saw a faint flicker, a tiny spark. He drove himself towards it, determined to find his magic and grab hold of it. It felt like he was pushing against a thick wall of fierce wind that was trying to shove him back, but he would not be stopped. Not this time.

Cara stood transfixed in awe as Lord Rahl concentrated on finding his Han, Garren standing closely by her side. She watched his shoulders rise and fall in a steady rhythm, his head bent forward as if in prayer. His body was so tense, the rage that flooded his system seemed to be rolling of him in powerful waves and yet there was such a serene calmness to him unlike anything she had ever witnessed before.

This was her true Lord Rahl in every sense. He was the magic and she the steel. If there had been even the slightest lingering doubt in her mind about his abilities, his magical gift, it was completely obliterated at this moment by what she saw transpiring before her.

She didn't know if he was going to burst or crumble to the ground from the extent of powerful magic that seemed to surround and envelope him. He was the most unusual combination of strength and peace, rage and love. It was complete control meeting utter chaos. He was the embodiment of justice, the bringer of death and no one could possibly stand in his way.

She glanced overhead, noticing the clouds gathering more swiftly, the air practically hissing all around them with the intensity of the magic being summoned from his core. Thunder suddenly began to rumble as lightning streaked across the sky. The storm seemed to almost be centered right above and around them.

The wind gusted in powerful blasts causing Richard's hair to whip wildly about his face, his vest slipping back off of his shoulders as the wind threatened to knock him off of his feet. Bracing herself against the fierceness of the wind, she stared in wonder as his fists that hung at his sides suddenly began to rise in the air before him, his sword glowing brightly like a beacon in the darkening night.

The rumbling of thunder began to intensify, vibrating in their chests and practically shaking the ground they stood on. Glancing all around her, Cara pulled her hair out of her face, holding it back as she saw the soldier's cloaks whipping violently in the gale that had suddenly encircled them.

Cara squinted her eyes against the dust and dirt that whirled around them. Looking back at the temple, she could see something begin to crackle and glow all around the perimeter of the structure. Casting a glance back at Lord Rahl, she found his head still bowed, his arms still raised out before him.

There was a sudden explosion that startled everyone but Richard, causing them to raise their arms to shield themselves from the intensity of the blinding light as well as the flying debris as the large wooden doors of the temple suddenly split apart. Not only had Richard's powerful magic broken through the impenetrable shield, but it had also caused the thick wooden doors to explode, sending splinters flying in all directions.

The cacophony of the blast was almost deafening, but only stunned them momentarily as Richard raised his head to observe his handiwork. Releasing a deep breath, he closed his eyes a moment, sagging some in relief that he had done it. He had found his Han burning brightly in the depths of his being, latching onto it with all his might. He had reached out to it, touching it and controlling it like he had so desperately needed to do…for his Kahlan.

"Cullen is mine," Richard growled as he raced into the temple with the Sword of Truth in hand and his face fixed with a sneer of sheer fury.

XXX

Gasping for air, Kahlan's heart was hammering with the painful consequences of fighting against her restraints, her head swimming in a thick sea of hazy turmoil and chaos. Despite the pain it had brought, she would not give up fighting to protect her children or to get back to her husband.

Kahlan knew with all her heart that Richard would do everything in his power to find a way to get through the magical barrier and save her. She just prayed that he was alright, that Zedd had been able to heal him. He had been so badly beaten that it had torn her heart in two when she had first laid eyes on him. When she had finally seen him, she hadn't even been certain that he was still alive.

If Richard couldn't get to her in time, though, she would willingly give up her life for him. It pained her to risk the lives of their babies, but she had been taught as a Confessor from a very young age that life was paved with difficult choices and sacrifices that must be made for the greater good of mankind. It had been hammered into her that duty ruled over matters of the heart.

That was why she had tried so hard to bury her feelings for Richard in the beginning. She had been taught all of her life that true love was one of those terribly difficult sacrifices that a Confessor would have to make. A Confessor marrying a man out of love for one another without confession was unheard of therefore impossible in Kahlan's mind, a fairytale meant for others but not for her.

But Richard had believed, had eventually made her believe that they would find a way around her magic. And he had been proven right, had proven to her that his love was strong enough to survive even her most powerful magic. It warmed her heart to remember the intensity of his love for her while at the same time deepening the ache that filled her chest.

The thought of losing Richard's daughters devastated her, to take them away from his as well, but his duty in this world outweighed the grief that came with being separated from one another by death. That was what she had to believe or all of this was for nothing.

How could she consider three lives being more precious than all of the lives of the people of the Midlands and D'Hara? Yes, it was her life and the lives of their twins that Richard would be sacrificing if he couldn't get to her in time, but how would that compare to the utter devastation and death that would plague hundreds of thousands of lives if Richard would have died in this temple?

"I'm so sorry, Richard…please forgive me," she began murmuring over and over again as Cullen stood over her holding the book that would bind her to the Keeper.

Ignoring her pleas for forgiveness, Cullen finally found the magical spell he'd been looking for. Slowly, he started to carefully recite the words that would lead to Kahlan and her daughter's souls being bound for all eternity to the Keeper for his service. They would be unable to do anything except for what the Keeper willed.

As Cullen's deep voice read the words written in the book, Sisters of the Dark began moving in a flowing, dancing fashion around the table. Chanting a chorus all their own, their voices melded and meshed together into a sing-song of prayer and supplication to their Master. They raised their arms, gracefully bowing and turning, twisting and dipping low as their dresses fluttered with their actions.

Their movements created silhouettes in the glow of the torch light, ghostly shadows that danced along the walls. Their voices echoed in the circular room, ringing out and reverberating back. Wickedness seemed to permeate the room the longer the dance went on.

Kahlan tried to focus her vision through the tears that were coming faster, their orange forms moving about her appearing as if she was being surrounded by a dancing ring of fire. Squeezing her eyes shut, she cried out even louder in the midst of their chanting, desperate for Richard to hear her voice, to somehow feel her infinite love for him through their unique bond as not only husband and wife but also Seeker and Confessor.

"I love you, Richard…please forgive me…"

Their voices grew louder, their words haunting as Cullen's rumbling voice broke through their mantra. Kahlan opened her eyes, her head falling from side to side as she pleaded with each passing Sister to please save her, to save her unborn daughters from this violent act.

Seemingly lost in a trance of adoration to their Master, the Mother Confessor's heartrending pleas went unheard as the Sisters continued to chant in worship to the Keeper before their sacrificial lamb. Kahlan shuddered against the chill of depraved magic that suddenly caressed her skin, sending tingles shivering throughout her body. She grew colder the longer Cullen read aloud the words that would forever lock her in servitude to the one she had fought so hard to defeat.

Tears flowed freely from her eyes and into her hair, her hiccoughing gasps for air being drowned out by the Sisters' invocation. While Kahlan was more than willing to die for Richard, it didn't lessen the blinding terror that came with the thought of being sacrificed to the Keeper, of her daughters spending their young lives in the Underworld.

Her throat felt thick, her chest so heavy with grief that she could barely draw a breath. She felt as if she were being strangled, her very life being drained from her body. Her heart thundered relentlessly with the brush of perverted magic that came from the bowels of the Underworld. Looking up, she saw Cullen's black eyes begin to glow brightly with the added magic that was seeping into his body.

Kahlan trembled involuntarily at the site of him, the Keeper's touch so evident upon this beast. She was quickly running out of time as the Sisters moved faster around her, making her head spin. Closing her eyes, she attempted to calm herself, think of a way out of this, but she couldn't make her mind work. Whatever magic he had used on her had dulled her ability to think clearly, seeping her energy from her body.

Kahlan's eyes flew open at the sudden sound of an explosion that literally shook the temple. Cullen was suddenly over her, a Dacra held tightly in his hands above his head. His eyes were boring into her as the blast of magic unexpectedly interrupted his ritual.

Cullen screamed in fury at the interruption, his eyes blazing as he shouted orders for the Sisters of the Dark to see what had happened and to stop the intruders.

Kahlan instantly knew in that moment the cause for the powerful blast that had almost shaken the temple to its foundation. It was her Seeker…her Richard.

"What were you saying about no one being able to get through your defenses?" Kahlan jeered at him with a knowing smirk.

She knew what was in store for this depraved creature. He would be seeing the Keeper face to face very soon. She just prayed that Richard would find her before he had time to finish the ritual he had started. She could tell that he had no intention of stopping despite the sudden intrusion. He still had the Dacra clutched tightly in his massive hands, his eyes gleaming with steadfast resolution for finishing what he had already started.

"Well, if the Seeker intends to send me back to the Keeper, then I'm going to make sure that I take you with me," he leered at her, his hand finding her thigh once more and giving it a squeeze.

Minutes seemed to tick by like hours as he suddenly leaned over her, his lust-filled eyes drinking her in. She squirmed against his touch, struggling to get free from his hold. Tears fell from her eyes from the searing pain of his hand on her thigh.

Cullen crushed his lips forcefully against hers causing her to whimper from the brutality of it all. She dug the heels of her boots into the table, attempting to plant a knee into him somehow but the restraints would only let her move her legs so far.

Pulling back for air, Cullen smiled down at her. "I can die by your husband's hand knowing that you will be there in the Underworld waiting for me. If I please the Keeper by doing this, maybe he'll allow me to keep you for myself for all eternity."

Kahlan watched in terror as Cullen raised the Dacra over his head with both hands. A scream of her husband's name erupted from her throat as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She arched her back in a desperate attempt to gain some sort of leverage as she tested her chains again.

Cullen began reciting the last part of the spell, his voice growing louder and deeper, filling the room with a cold vileness that was almost suffocating. His words roared in her ears, her heart hammering so hard it almost drowned out the sound of his voice.

Her hair was damp from the tears that she had already shed. Her body shook with the intensity of the terror that thundered through her as the Dacra in his raised hands glinted in the glow of the lit torches.

The Mother Confessor's cries of anguish permeated the room, battling the sounds of Cullen's spell. Coldness seeped into her bones as if she had just been dipped into an icy lake. It was growing more and more difficult to remain conscious.

Focusing her mind on Richard was the only thing keeping her awake, keeping her from falling headlong into the arms of the Keeper himself. Kahlan repeatedly cried his name as she sought out the only other thing that could possibly save her right now.

Closing her eyes, she gritted her teeth in a frantic attempt to bring on the Blood Rage. She needed it now more than ever. Why wasn't it responding to the dire need to protect her little ones growing inside of her belly?

Forcing her eyes open again, Kahlan felt her heart skip a beat as she watched the Dacra begin its descent towards her twins. Staring in horror, she murmured, "I love you, Richard…with all my heart…forever…"

Suddenly, the Dacra stopped its movement towards her as the most wonderful voice she had ever heard in her life filled the room as well as he heart.

"CULLEN!" Richard roared with an intensity that made even Kahlan shutter with momentary fear as she battled to remain conscious.

Startled by the intrusion, Cullen froze just above Kahlan's protruding belly, his dark eyes wide with surprise. "You're just in time Seeker to see your wife and children being sacrificed to the Keeper," he mocked, a sneer twisting his lips.

Kahlan turned her head to look at the man who owned her heart standing in the doorway. His sword was clenched tightly in his hands, his jaw set, his eyes steeled with the commitment he had made to send Cullen back to the Keeper. She was stunned to see the blade of his sword glowing so brightly, his raptor's gaze so fierce and locked on the beast before him. So consumed with rage at that moment, Kahlan wondered if Richard even noticed her presence.

"Drop it, Cullen!" Richard seethed through gritted teeth.

"Not before I finish what I've started!"

Richard suddenly raised an open hand towards the man before him, his eyes narrowed with rage. A sudden burst of magic shot forth from his outstretched hand before Cullen ever had a chance to react. A large hole burned straight through the torso of the Keeper's creation, his body immediately dropping to the ground…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Reaching the doorway, Richard saw Cullen standing over Kahlan, a Dacra raised high over his head. Kahlan lay chained to a table like a helpless animal waiting for slaughter. Her face was saturated with her tears, her face filled with terror. Professions of her love for him, pleas for his forgiveness continually spilled from her lips in between sobs of anguish, slicing like a fiery dagger straight to Richard's heart.

Suddenly, liquid flames erupted from his core, flooding his body with a white-hot wrath that consumed him body and soul. The sheer intensity of the powerful magic and rage almost made him dizzy, nearly blinding him with its sheer force.

He was no longer in control of his body, but acting purely out of instinct, out of a desperate need to save the only one who held his heart. He suddenly found his arm rising on its own accord, his clenched fist relaxing as his fingers spread out before him. His raptor gaze was set like stone, his attention directed at one thing only – saving his wife and twins.

Despite the horror of what was playing out before him, the fact that his wife and daughters were about to be sacrificed to the Keeper, Richard felt a complete sense of peace enveloping him in its warm embrace, holding his heart together in the wake of the turmoil roiling around inside of him. He was the Seeker, the Lord Rahl, the embodiment of peace and justice…and he was not about to be stopped.

Time seemed to almost come to a standstill, everything moving in slow motion. Richard instinctively directed the palm of his hand towards the demon of death, his magic focused solely on the beast who was bent on stealing his world from him.

His magic churned violently like a cyclone inside of him before swiftly channeling itself through his outstretched hand. Tingles raced through his body, a rushing like wind in his ears as his magic erupted from his hand, shooting straight through the monster whose Dacra was slicing through the air towards his wife.

Cullen's eyes grew large in that moment, his face fixed with shock as he collapsed to the ground, a large gaping hole through his torso. The Dacra dropped from his grasp, clanking harmlessly as it hit the stone floor.

Richard felt his knees grow weak with the sudden expense of magic, his body threatening to give out on him, but his desperate need for her, to touch her and feel her again gave him the unexpected strength that he no longer possessed.

Kahlan watched in awe as his eyes, so dark with wrath and vengeance, suddenly returned to the warm brown she loved so much, eyes that held so much love for her. He was no longer the powerful war wizard that she so fervently believed that he could be, but her husband and lover, her Richard once more.

His sudden presence immediately eliminated the vile stench of the Underworld that had permeated the room. Her husband's fervent love for life brought unexpected hope and peace, calming the tempest that stormed wildly inside of her.

Their eyes locked in that moment, his face softening as he drank her in, love and longing so plainly evident in his eyes. The dreadful ache that had settled into his chest since the exchange had taken place suddenly intensified at the site of her.

Her beautiful face was soaked with her tears, her bottom lip quivering. Her bright blue eyes were filled with so much fear and pain. She was gasping, her breaths coming out in exerted pulls for air as her body trembled violently.

Richard began to make his way towards her, desperate to remove the chains that bound her. He felt his throat burn with unshed tears as understanding of just how close he had come to losing everything that he held dear came crashing down upon him through the thick lingering fog of the anger that still gripped him.

Kahlan watched as he walked towards her, pain a mask upon his face. She was frantic to feel his arms holding her tightly to him, the feeling of security that he brought to her just with his presence alone. Guilt for what she had knowingly put him through overwhelmed her and yet she knew deep down that she would do it all over again just to know that he was safe, that he was alive.

Richard suddenly stopped, his heated gaze narrowing once more. He quickly spun around, his sword slicing through the air. As he moved, Kahlan saw a Sister of the Dark standing behind him with a Dacra in her hand ready to kill him.

Breathing hard, Richard watched as the Sister fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Blood dripped from his sword as he stood over her body, his blade still glowing brightly as evidence of the extent of his rage.

"Richard!" Kahlan screamed, as she saw more Sisters of the Dark spill into the room.

Frantic to get to him, Kahlan struggled against her chains only to be immediately reminded of the magical spell that Cullen had put on her body. The movement brought excruciating pain that tore through her, causing her to cry out. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes as she gritted her teeth and arched her back in agony, fighting to fend off the brutal effects of the magic.

"Kahlan!" Richard cried out in anguish as he witnessed the pain that ravaged his wife, her cries filling the room.

The Seeker knew that pain first hand, knew the suffering she was going through all too well. He had only been able to bear it as well as he had because of the training he had endured at the hands of Denna. While what Cullen had done to them had been severe, the pain and suffering he had endured because of the Mord'Sith had been much worse.

He never had a chance to get to Kahlan, however, as Sisters suddenly raced into the room, their weapons drawn and ready to take down the Seeker. Turning on them, he immediately placed himself between Kahlan and the women who were trying to kill them. He was not going to lose her. Not now…not ever.

Tightening his grip on his sword, the weapon continued to feed the rage that still pounded hotly through his veins. His chest was tight, his breathing ragged as he ground his teeth. Richard glared down the sorceresses that were attempting to circle around him as they brandished their weapons before him.

The Seeker was not the least bit intimidated by their efforts or the magic that they possessed. He knew now that they were no match for him. He was their judge and executioner. And they were not going to leave here alive.

Kahlan was forced to helplessly watch as her husband fought for his survival as well as hers and their daughters. She was amazed at the ability with which he fought. His skills as the Seeker had always startled her, knowing that he had grown up a woods guide with no real training, but something was different now. Something had changed.

With a sneer, Richard thrust his sword towards one Sister, his other hand magically deflecting Dacras that came slicing through the air at him without even looking their way. He instinctively knew the weapons were coming, repelling them without even a second thought or a break in the swing of his sword. He twisted and turned, his sword removing a Sister's head from her shoulders in one swift stroke.

Attempting to rein in the fear and pain that still gripped her body, Kahlan continued to watch through tear-filled eyes as her husband swung and pivoted, thrusting and eliminating one Sister after another. He was in a bitter dance with death and he was the one delivering it.

Relief flooded her hammering heart as the last Sister fell to the ground, Richard standing alone with them all lying lifeless at his feet. The stone floor was bathed in red as well as his sword. His blue shirt was spattered with blood as he turned towards Kahlan once more.

Kahlan had never once feared her husband, but the rage that swam in his eyes now temporarily took her breath away. It was so intense, so penetrating that it felt as if he was looking right through her, as if he didn't recognize who she was or what she meant to him. She wondered if this was how Richard felt when she went into ConDar.

Walking towards her, Richard held his sword up high above his head, bringing it down on her chains, breaking their hold on her. Sheathing his sword, he sat down on the table next to her, leaning over her. He gently ran his finger along the ugly bruise that had already formed along her jaw, his eyes conveying the words that would not form at that moment as his eyes roamed over her.

The site of her so abused, so devastated made his heart stutter. The bruise along her jaw caused tears to sting his eyes. Her skirt was pushed up high on her thighs only further infuriating him, thoughts of what that animal had done to her causing his blood to flow like fire in his veins. He wished now he had made that man suffer for what he had done to her instead of killing him instantly.

Hiccoughing gasps of air seized her chest as tears leaked from her eyes. She threw herself into his arms, wrapping them tightly around him, terrified to ever let go of him again. Her sobs filled the room as realization finally washed over her of just how close they had come to losing everything they held so precious to them.

"Shh…it's alright my love…" he softly soothed as he rubbed her back, holding her so tightly he feared that he would crush her, but he couldn't help himself.

Seeing Cullen with that Dacra raised so menacingly above his wife and unborn babies had terrified him to his core unlike anything he'd ever witnessed. The memory of seeing Kahlan lying lifelessly out on that ledge the night that he had come so close to losing her suddenly paled in the face of witnessing this.

Kahlan could feel him begin to shake in her arms, his tears wetting her shoulder as he wept along with her. The grief and horror of what they had endured washed over them as they just held each other, relieved to feel the life that still beat in their lover's body.

XXX

Walking through the woods, Kahlan gazed at the dark starry sky overhead. The air was unseasonably warm, providing a reprieve from the cold winter weather they had been used to in their travel to D'Hara. Now that they were only two days away from their destination, they had found the weather to be much more pleasant.

Kahlan had woken suddenly, her sleep filled with nightmares leaving behind panic and dread. She had reached out to him, desperate to pull him closer to her only to find herself alone in the carriage. When she woke to find him gone, she had known immediately where he would be.

It had been three days since Richard and the others had rescued her from the temple. He had taken her back to camp where Zedd had healed her wounds and removed the cursed spell from her body. Richard had stayed by her side the whole time that Zedd had spent healing her, holding her hand tightly, his eyes filled with so much pain and yet he said nothing. In fact, he had spoken very little since he released her from her restraints.

They had slept for almost two whole days since their return. The use of his powerful magic had weakened Richard even more just as Zedd had warned him that it would, further endangering his life. His grandfather had been amazed by what Richard had been able to do because of his magic despite his already weakened state, solidifying in his mind the immense power that his grandson possessed.

After rescuing her, Richard had kept his distance from her. He had mostly stayed to himself, not talking to anyone, not even Cara or Zedd. At first, Kahlan had thought that he was still recovering from what had happened to them, but the longer he went without talking to her, the more it scared her. There was such an air of sadness and hurt that seemed to envelope him. Her heart ached as she watched him sink deeper within himself and away from her.

Stepping over a fallen tree limb, Kahlan hooked her hair behind her ear as she moved carefully through the woods, attempting to avoid tripping over something in the dark. She had to find him, had to talk to him. It hurt her to see him filled with so much pain especially knowing that she had caused it.

Catching her toe on a root, Kahlan's hand automatically reached for a nearby tree, steadying herself before she fell. Her other hand unconsciously went to her growing belly, soothing her babies inside as she pulled her blanket back around her shoulders. In less than six months, they would be greeting their little girls. The thought brought a small smile to her lips despite the ache that permeated her heart.

Breaking through the woods, she came to a stop as her eyes fell upon her Seeker sitting on a fallen tree at the edge of the lake. His head was bowed, his shoulders hunched as he leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. He seemed to have not noticed her presence as she quietly approached him.

Walking around the log, Kahlan came to stand beside him. He didn't even flinch, didn't even acknowledge her presence. His response brought tears to her eyes. Did he really hate her this much for what she had been willing to do for him?

Swallowing back her sorrow, Kahlan sat down on the log beside him, praying to the spirits that he wouldn't send her away. If he did that, she would never survive it.

Keeping his head down, Richard didn't make any move to look at her. He knew that it was her that had been coming through the woods. He knew it before she had even entered the clearing. His Han was fully awake now, alerting his senses like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He didn't know how he was doing the things that he was suddenly able to do, only that he could.

Richard wanted so badly to pull her to him, to feel her soft body pressed so closely against his, to feel her alive in his arms again. Somehow, though, he couldn't find a way to get past the feelings of hurt and betrayal that still lingered in his soul.

His sleep had been filled with nothing but images of her lying on that table in so much pain, that monster ready to sacrifice her and their daughters to the Keeper. It was something that he was going to carry with him for a very long time.

"Richard," she finally broke the silence.

Her voice was so gentle, so loving that it was like music to his soul. She sounded so scared to speak that it broke his heart that he was causing her to feel that way towards him and yet he was too hurt to do anything more than to sit in unbearable silence.

"Richard," she began again, attempting to keep the grief from her voice. "I know that you're angry with me for what I did, but you have to know that I only did it because I love you so much."

They sat in silence for several moments; she waiting breathlessly for a response, he attempting to find his voice in the midst of his heartache. Crickets chirped softly in the tall grasses that surrounded the lake, their song filling the night air. Any other time, their song would have been such a peaceful sound, but right now, it only intensified the dead silence that grew between them.

Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks, the pain in her chest from her heart shattering too much to bear as he sat in silence, refusing to look at her let alone speak to her. She prayed in time that he would come to forgive her, to love her again.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she murmured through her tears as she stood up. "I love you, Richard."

Turning to leave him, Kahlan was startled when he suddenly caught her hand, firmly keeping her where she stood. She closed her eyes tight against the rush of tears, of feeling his touch once more as his thumb brushed back and forth against the back of her hand.

"Forever, Kahlan," he replied so softly that she wasn't even certain that she had truly heard it.

The sound of his tears seized her soul as she turned to stand before him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her belly as she held him to her with one hand, her other hand tenderly stroking his hair.

His sobs shook his body as he clung so helplessly to her, the weight of his grief crushing him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He never wanted to go back to a time in his life when he didn't know she existed, when she wasn't in his life.

Holding her so close, feeling the love she was pouring into him with her touch was slowly drawing him out of the dark void he had found himself trapped in. Kahlan was his lifeline, his guiding light in the pit of grief that he was drowning in.

"I can't ever lose you, Kahlan," he murmured as he kissed her belly where their babies grew. "Your life might not seem like much to you, Kahlan, but it's the most precious thing in the world to me. You make me who I am, make me want to be better than I am. Without you, I'm just a woods guide from Hartland and I never want to go back to that life ever again. I only want to live as long as you're in it."

"Oh, Richard," she whispered, her tears falling down her cheeks and into his hair as he continued to kiss her abdomen, his hands caressing her lower back and bottom as he pulled her closer against him.

She sighed at the tenderness of the moment, the love they were expressing with just their bodies. She had missed him so much that she thought at times that she wouldn't survive another moment, but the love she felt for him had kept her hanging on.

Richard brushed his nose against her belly, his hands stroking and massaging her soft flesh, caressing her feminine curves. He just needed her so much, almost more than air. She was all that he ever needed. With her, he was complete…he was safe, he was home…


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for following along, guys! Appreciated the comments you left. Hope that you've enjoed this. I'm off to work on the sequel now**

**RATED "M / R"! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :)**

**Chapter 17**

Richard felt his need that continually burned so brightly in his core for her begin to intensify as his lips glided over her belly, caressing her through the fabric of her dress. He whispered his love for his little girls, wanting to let them know that he was here and would fight for them with his very last breath.

Releasing his hair, Kahlan began pulling on the laces of her dress as her blanket fell from her shoulders. She desperately needed to feel him, to know that he truly forgave her, that he still loved her as deeply as she loved him. She pulled the material from her shoulders and allowed it to fall around her waist as her hands found his hair once more, twisting the strands around her slender fingers as she held him against her body.

Feeling the dress loosen beneath his hands, Richard felt his heart begin to pound in sweet anticipation as he slid the silky fabric from her body before helping her step out of her boots. His hands slowly grazed along her sides as he stood, his burning need to taste her driving him to his feet.

He placed heated kisses along her throat, his fingers stroking her arms before he finally gazed into her sapphire eyes glowing brightly in the moonlight, her beautiful face illuminated by the stars shining above them. His mouth softly sought out hers as their noses brushed against each other, their lips seeking their mate.

A soft gasp escaped her lips when they finally connected, the feel and taste of him satisfying but leaving her begging for so much more as her desire blazed hotly for him. She needed so much more, needed to feel him filling her completely, moving over her and inside of her. She had come so close to losing it all that she found herself increasingly desperate to feel that intimate connection with her soul-mate. The kiss that had started out so gentle, so comforting and tender quickly grew heated as their hunger for one another erupted into torrid passion.

Kahlan pulled at his shirt with urgency, parting momentarily as he pulled it over his head only to reconnect again in a fiery clash of sultry opened mouth kisses. Tongues battled for control as he removed her corset from her body, she releasing him from his breeches before kicking off his boots.

Burying his hands in her thick hair, Richard held her close as he began to devour her, the need to be buried deeply inside of her, showing her just how much she truly meant to him, caused desire to pulsate wildly through his body. Kahlan moaned as his lips glided over her throat again, pausing to nip at the sensitive skin, leaving his mark behind.

Lowering her to ground, Richard moved over her, his mouth swiftly finding her breasts. The feeling of being cradled between her legs was pure bliss and yet the climax of being one with her was yet to come. The sound of her repeatedly moaning his name filled his ears and mended his broken heart, healing him from the inside out as his blood pounded through his veins for a much different reason than it had just a couple of days ago.

Raking her fingernails over his back, Kahlan arched her body, pushing herself up into him. Her head rolled back as the intensity of his fiery kisses washed over her. The feel of his scruff prickling against her skin only heightened her pleasure, knowing that he was marking her as his alone…his forever.

His hands were rough and desperate, his touch passionate and aggressive with his urgent need for her, setting her body on fire and sending shivers down her spine. Her hunger for him was no less intense as she kissed his neck, her tongue gliding over his flesh, tasting the saltiness of his skin as she grasped his backside, pulling him closer to where she so desperately wanted him.

Her name was a throaty moan on his lips at the feel of her teeth and tongue teasing his throat, her hands gripping him so firmly. He stroked her sides, caressing her and loving her with all that he had, wanting to show her just how precious she was to him. The terror of losing her still gripped him, driving his need to feel every inch of her.

He was just so frantic to feel her so alive beneath him, to hear her sweet voice crying out his name in the heat of their lovemaking. To know that his Kahlan was safe and so in love with him made him feel more alive than he had felt in days.

Kahlan panted his name as he entered her, his mouth finding hers once more. He kissed her hard, needing her to feel the love for her that thrummed through his body every day. The feel of his hand caressing her thigh as he rocked so forcefully into her was thrusting her to the edge of ecstasy. Her power began spiraling up from her core in the wake of the overwhelming passion that he was stirring within her.

Richard was overcome by the love that they were experiencing so intimately with each other, the passion that was thundering through his body as he moved within her. So overwhelmed by the intensity of his emotions washing over him, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, tears filling his eyes.

Her head tilted back, her body trembling in ecstasy as her powers exploded inside of her, combining and heightening her bliss beyond measure. Her vision tunneled, the stars above her blurring together in a hazy wash of light, her eyes growing black as she gave herself over to the intense pleasure and love that her Richard was pouring into her.

The feeling of her body pulsating so intensely in his arms, their sweat-slick bodies moving together in perfect unison was rapidly propelling to his climax. Then she screamed his name and he lost was little restraint he had left as he followed her right over the precipice into the waiting arms of rapture. His head fell back with a cry of her name spilling from his lips only to collapse on top of her in heated exhaustion, his face finding the crook of her neck once more, his lips whispering kisses along her collarbone.

Smiling her special smile, Kahlan's hands swiftly encircled his trembling form, holding her to him as he came down from heights of ecstasy that only she could take him to. Tilting her head, she pressed her lips to the top of his head.

Regaining some of his strength, Richard pulled back, afraid of crushing his wife and his daughters, but she refused to release her hold on him, drawing him back down to cover her.

"Kahlan…" he choked out her name, tears still fresh in his eyes.

"Shhh, my love…just let me hold you, love you…" she tenderly whispered to him as she stroked his sweat-slicked back, reveling in the feel of him safe in her arms once more.

Richard's tears fell from his eyes, rolling off of her shoulder as he wept. He was so overwhelmed by his love for her, by the fear that had gripped him that he could no longer contain it all. She was safe once more along with his babies and he never wanted to let her go ever again. He wanted so desperately to just stay like this in each other's arms forever, keeping each other safe from the violent world around them.

"It's alright, my Richard," she murmured as she stroked his hair. "I'm right here…it's alright."

He was her powerful warrior, the only one who could have saved her and their girls. And he had done just that, unlike anything she had ever witnessed before. His power had been so immense, greater than even she had believed he possessed. He was truly a rare person…and he was all hers.

Richard finally rolled off of her, pulling her to lie over him as he settled them in the grasses along the lake. The stars twinkled brightly overhead, the moon shining down upon them. The crickets' chirping was suddenly so much more soothing than it had been just a little while ago when Kahlan had first arrived.

Nestling into his embrace, Kahlan kissed his chest as he tightened his hold on her. "I love you so much, Richard."

"I love you too, my Kahlan," he murmured as his lips found her hair. "I love you for how you love me, for carrying my daughters, for loving me more than your own life, but, please Kahlan…please, don't ever sacrifice yourself like that for me ever again. I can't go through that again."

Drawing a deep breath, Kahlan sat up, leaning her arms against his chest. Gazing into his watery eyes, her heart broke at the pain she could see still swimming there in the brown depths. Reaching up, she tenderly brushed a strand of hair from his forehead.

"I love you for how passionately you love me, for your gift of the little lives growing inside of me, for risking everything to come and save us. I never thought I could ever have any of this, Richard; to carry the children of a man that I love more than life itself. I had grown up believing that my future held nothing more for me than a loveless marriage to a condemn criminal, to bear his children out of duty to the line of Confessors and not because of my love and desire to be the mother of his children.

"How can you expect me to turn my back on our love like that after all that you have given me, Richard? You say that you can't live in this world without me, but you expect me to be able to live without you? I won't do it…I can't do it," she cried, her voice trailing off.

Richard watched as distraught tears fell from her eyes as she confessed her fears. It hurt him to think of the horrible future that Kahlan would have had to endure if he had not loved her beyond her magic. She would be carrying another man's child right now, lying here in the arms of some other man. It caused tight knots of jealousy and anger to form in the pit of his stomach to think of a future that could have been.

He knew she was right, that neither one could survive without the other. He was going to have to find a way to protect her at all cost, keeping them both alive. He needed to keep working at controlling and directing his magic. Only then would his family be truly safe.

"I know, Kahlan. I feel the same way about you. The thought of you carrying another man's child, of lying with another man…" his voice suddenly broke, his anger simmering at the thought of another man's hands on her, touching her. "I…I just can't lose you, Kahlan. When I saw you walking towards the temple, coming to take my place…I would have grabbed the nearest sword to take my life just to prevent you from going through what you endured."

"I know, but I wanted to do it, Richard. I couldn't stand the thought of you in there suffering because of me," she declared, leaning up and pressing her lips to his and stealing his breath away.

Kahlan could feel his heart begin to hammer beneath the palm of her hand, could see the pain that permeated his eyes as she pulled back to look at him. She quickly moved to straddle him, placing her hands on either side of his hand as she leaned over him.

"I was going insane thinking of you in there, going through that pain, being at the mercy of that animal," he softly replied as he his hands grasped her hips, swallowing hard at the image of seeing Kahlan's skirt pushed up high around her thighs.

Seeing the question passing through his eyes, she bent her face even closer to his, brushing her nose against his. "No, he didn't, Richard," she simply said.

"What?" he asked, his brow creasing with confusion.

"No, Cullen didn't hurt me that way. He tried, but one of the Sisters stopped him just before he did," she quietly reassured him.

He watched as fear flashed across her face at the terrible memory, knowing she was telling the truth and yet that she was holding something more back. Whatever Cullen had done to her had affected her deeply. He would give his last breath to keep her from having to endure anything like that ever again.

He slipped his hands into her hair as he pulled her down, pressing his lips against hers in a heated kiss. "I'm so sorry for what he did to you, Kahlan. I just wish I could have gotten to you sooner."

"There's nothing to apologize for. You saved me, saved our girls, Richard. You're my strong Seeker, my powerful Lord Rahl and I'm so lucky that you're all mine."

"I will always be yours, Kahlan…always…" he softly replied as Kahlan shifted her position more, wanting to show him again and again her love for him.

XXX

Riding in the afternoon sun, Richard shielded his eyes against the bright glare as he searched the distance. They were only two days away from the People's Palace. Once they crossed that ridge, they would be stopping to set up camp.

His eyes soon fell upon his wife riding beside him. Last night, lying under the starry sky with her, making love all night had been like a balm to his wounded soul. The lack of sleep had been well worth it. They had come to an understanding of sorts, knowing that they would never be able to persuade the other from risking their lives for each other. All they could do was fight for their future, fight to stay alive for one another.

Richard knew he was going to have to come to terms with that somehow. It did bring a smile to his lips as he thought about how deeply Kahlan loved him, how he loved her just as equally. Just as Kahlan had never thought that she would have a love that transcended time and history, he had never dreamed he was capable of loving someone as much as he loved her.

And soon, they would have even more love to share with two precious little girls. They had yet to pick out names, but he knew they had plenty of time for that. He soon found himself wondering what his daughters would look like. Would they look like him or their beautiful mother? Would they have her striking blue eyes? His brown hair? Kahlan's smile? His nose? He found himself growing more and more anxious to meet them every day that passed by.

Approaching the ridge, Cara suddenly came up beside him, her forehead wrinkled in concern, drawing him out of his reverie. "What is it, Cara?"

"There's a temple in the valley on the other side of this small ridge. We'll need to be very careful."

"What kind of temple?"

"It's a Mord'Sith training temple – the Temple at Sharna."

Richard watched as her eyes grew distant, no doubt painful memories flashing through her mind as she stared at the ridge before them.

"Is it still in use?"

"I have no idea. It's been a long time since I've been here. Last I knew it was being run by Mistress Jarah."

"What do you know about Mistress Jarah?" he warily asked, growing concerned about what they might run into. Checking his sword, he made sure it was free in its scabbard in case they would need to fight their way out of here.

"She was pretty loyal to Darken Rahl. Some of the deadliest Mord'Sith were trained in that temple, including Denna and myself," Cara cautioned him, hooking her hair behind her ear. "But a lot has changed since I was last here. I honestly don't know if we'll be welcomed or slaughtered."

"Alert Garren and have him prepare the men. I want to be ready for anything. We'll not attack unless provoked," he ordered, his heart filling with dread for what could be awaiting them.

Cara nodded her head in agreement, spurring her horse forward to catch up with Garren who was riding with Zedd. Richard immediately began searching the approaching ridge, looking for any sign that the Mord'Sith could be waiting to attack as his hand found the hilt of his sword.

He hated the fact that he was bonded to these people now more than ever. They could sense his presence, knew that he was coming, putting Kahlan in that much more danger. He was like a human target, possibly riding through enemy territory. They knew exactly where he was at all times, but he had no idea where any of them were, putting him at a severe disadvantage.

Memories of his time with Denna flooded his mind, reawakening a sickening fear in the pit of his stomach. He would never be taken prisoner by the Mord'Sith ever again nor would he allow his wife or friends to endure that horror that he had experienced.

Kahlan could immediately tell that something was wrong by the way Richard held himself. His cautious but relaxed mood was suddenly tense and very alert. His jaw was clenched, his brow furrowed. His muscles were tense, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He was preparing for a possible attack.

"Richard, what is it?" Kahlan asked, moving to ride closer beside him.

"Cara told me that we're approaching a Mord'Sith training temple just over this ridge. We could be riding directly into an attack."

His voice was tight, his eyes never meeting hers as he kept his attention before them. She could tell that he was trying to reach out with his magic, to try and sense what danger they could possibly be getting themselves into.

The soldiers began riding in a tighter formation around them as signaled to them by their commander. Cara stayed with Garren, leading them over the ridge and possibly to their deaths. Reaching down, Kahlan drew her dagger, ready to fight for the people she loved.

Casting a glance at his wife, Richard felt his chest immediately seize at the site of her with dagger in hand, prepared to fight. Swallowing back his fear, he steeled himself with the knowledge that he couldn't prevent her from risking her life for him any more than she would ever be able to keep him from sacrificing his life for her.

Cresting the ridge, Richard pulled his sword, ready for whatever lay ahead of them. He felt his blood turn to ice in his veins as his eyes fell upon the Temple of Sharna resting ominously in the valley below.

Standing in perfect formation outside of the enormous temple was over a hundred Mord'Sith all dressed in their red leather, waiting for his arrival…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
